Caged Animal
by AmGT
Summary: A job goes awry and you find yourself fighting for survival, while dealing a captor/captive dynamic that becomes dangerously unstable. (Violence-NonCon-Physical Abuse) (My Joker is a combination of the Batman: The Animated Series, The Killing Joke, Joker...along with every thing about him from the comics that I find utterly exquisite. He's dark, dangerous and diabolical)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was hard to breath, the tape covering your mouth made sure of that. Then there was the fact that you had been crying, it didn't help either. You squirmed trying to loosen the tape around your hands and feet, with no luck. The mere luck that you were still alive, surprised you. From the rumors and stories you'd heard about this gang, they were ruthless and cruel.

You couldn't see any of them but you could hear them. Their voices were low and echoed across the building but you couldn't make out what they were saying. It was only mumbling to your ears. You continued to look around for a way out in the dark. The only light you could see was on in the far distance.

"That must be where they were at," you thought.

The moon was full and shining through the broken windows of the abandoned warehouse. "Of course. Surely, there would be glass some where on the floor in this crap hole." You inched your body across the floor to the closest window. You still couldn't see well, the moonlight wasn't very helpful. You managed to push yourself up, so you were sitting on your butt now. Your hands were tied behind you, so you blindly felt the floor, hoping to come across some of the glass or at least something sharp. Your heart skipped a beat when you felt something slide under your finger tips. You struggled to get the flat piece of glass off the floor and into your hand. Once you did, you quickly started to rub it against the tape, using as a makeshift knife.

You stopped suddenly as your finger started to sting. Warm liquid filled your hand, a cut on your finger was bleeding. You sucked it up, paying it no attention and continued to cut at the tape. The blood caused the piece of glass to slip out of your hand and fall to the ground. "Crap!" You screamed it in your head. You panicked only for a moment and hastily felt around for the glass.

You couldn't help but smile as your fingers found it. Picking the piece of glass up turned out to be harder this time, than before. Suddenly, you could hear voices and they seemed to appear out of nowhere. You froze. You could see that who ever they were, they had flashlights. You quickly tried to get the piece of glass back into your hands. You got lucky. Very lucky.

"What the hell." One of the men said.

"She was over here, I know it."

They rapidly shined the flashlights around, when one of them landed on you. Your eyes dilated. Right at that moment you felt the tape around your wrist break free. You kept still, not moving a muscle. Maybe, just maybe they would leave, thinking you were still securely restrained.

They walked up to you.

"Come on girlie. The boss wants to see you." He went to reach for you.

It was now or never. You waited for him to get close enough and took a swing at him. You hit him hard. He stumbled back and you went for your feet. Trying to rip the tape off. Other other man laughed as he walked up and hit you across the head. You went out like a light.

You were restrained again when you came to. Your head hurt. You squinted as you opened your eyes. You were no longer in the dark. As your eyes fully opened, you realized that your head was covered with a bag or something. It was partially see through. You could make out outlines of things in the room. You laid there, keeping very still. You were more than frightened.

You heard a laugh. It made you jump slightly. You knew that the laugh from the TV and people talked about it. The news reported on the Clown Prince of Crime often, everytime him and batman got into a rumble. But he's never been connected to this gang. Was this really The Joker? As a small time, petty crinimal yourself, someone like The Joker was a legend. He was someone to be respected and feared. Suddenly, you realized what this meant. You had tried to steal from The Joker. You were as good as dead.

You laid there and waited your fate. You could hear the two men and The Joker in the next room.

One of the goons finally walked over to you and shoved you. He was rough with you.

You moaned, "I'm awake, I'm awake."

He pulled you up, so you were sitting. You could see the outline of him through the bag. He was a big guy. Then he walked in. Your attention was immediately drawn to him. As soon as you saw his outline you knew it was The Joker. He was tall and slender. His posture was a dead give away. Your breathing became heavy with fear.

Your hair fell into your face as they pulled the bag off your head. You looked around trying to see what was going on but couldn't see enough. You moved your head, slinging your hair out of your line of sight. You cringed. The movement caused your head to throbbed. You still felt the effects from being hit and your equilibrium was off.

"Feeling dizzy, are we?" The Joker voice was chilling.

The two goons were standing in the back of the room. But The Joker, he was right in your face. A pale white face with a grin looked right at you. Your eyes were wide and you looked as scared as you really were. His hair was bright green, his lips dark red, the prestige purple suit he wore...It fit him, it all fit him well. He was just as breathtaking as everyone had said.

You watched as one of the men brought in a chair and sat in front of you. The Joker sat down and crossed his legs.

"That would be from the nasty little head wound my men gave you earlier. They're all bronzes and no brains, I'm afraid." He spoke with ellangance and intelligence.

"Cut her free." He ordered his men.

They did so quickly. You rubbed your wrist from the soreness of being tied up so tight. Your hands were covered in dry blood from being cut earlier. The Joker snarled at the sight of them and pulled out his handkerchief. He offered it to you, you hesitated.

"Oh, take it my dear." He waved it at you. "It's not poison." You cautiously took it.

"Or is it?" He laughed maniacly.

You looked at him not knowing how to react. You had heard those stories too. The ones about the chemicals he used to make his victims resemble his pale complexion and red lips. You looked down at the handkerchief and started trying to use it.

"So. Tell me a tale. Who wants my crates and why?" He was now very serious.

You shook your head no.

"Whoever wanted them kept their name out of it. The exchange was to be done at a dropoff." You lied and gave them fake information.

You tried to keep your wits about you. If you got out of this alive, you didn't want to deal with being a snitch too.

"No one wanted the job." You spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure I know why, now." You looked right at The Joker as you said it.

He laughed loudly. Then stopped abruptly.

"If you give me a name, I'll let you die painlessly." He eyeballed you up and down.

"I don't have one to give." You were scared.

"Of course, dying is always the easy bit. It's the getting there part..." He uncrossed his legs and leaned in toward you.

"Well, my dear, that's the fun part." He grinned.

He sat back. He appeared to be thinking.

"Grab her." He snapped his fingers.

The two men were on top of you before you could even realize what was happening. They each had you by one arm. You couldn't have done anything, even if you had tried.

"Take our new pet to her cage." He laughed like a crazy man.

It was literally a cage. You had enough room to stand and laid down. It was in another apart of the warehouse. You couldn't see anything, it was too dark. You stayed awake well into the day. By then could see what your surroundings were. There were two other cages near you, both empty. You could see an old fair ride of some sort. There were mirrors around the room, tables with knifes, hammers, clubs, anything really that could be used for torture. You could see what looked like a make shift stage. The place was, by far, the creepiest thing you had every laid eyes on.

You must have screamed for hours, hoping someone would hear you. At some point you broke down and started crying. The realization of your fate was becoming clear. The day finally turned back to night. You fell asleep out of exhaustion.

His voice woke you up.

"Rise and shine, little bird." It was sharp and chilling.

You scrambled to your feet and looked around fanatically. You didn't see him. It was still dark.

"Over here." There was laugher in his voice.

Your head turned quickly toward his voice. You still couldn't see him but you kept your eyes focus on the spot.

"I've got a surprise for you." His laugh echoed threw out the place.

You heard the loud click and suddenly, lights. You looked up. To your amazement strings of lights were hanging all over the place. Some all white and some multicoloured. It was like Christmas and a fair exploded. The tinkling lights reflected in your eyes as you stared up at them.

They were beautiful, at least for a split second or two.

You jumped when you heard him, realizing he was right beside the cage now.

"Welcome to my playroom." His hands were behind his back.

He still wore a purple suit but you could see it was slightly different from the night before. His green vest matched his bright green hair. He circled the cage without making a sound. You followed him with your eyes only turning your head when he would circle behind you.

"Falcone. The job came down from Falcone." You spoke softly.

He grinned from ear to ear. Then he frowned.

"I must say, I'm extremely disappointed. I was hoping on getting to know you better before having to kill you. But seeing that you just gave me what I wanted..." He pulled out his gun.

"No. Please wait. You don't have to do that." You pleaded with him.

"Yes, I know I don't...but, you see, I want to." He stepped right up to the bars.

You stepped up to him, "I can work for you. Anything. I'm a good thief." "Apparently not." The look on his face was smug.

You grabbed the bars and pressed your face to the bars.

"Please! Don't kill me." You stopped and calmed yourself down.

The Joker stood there enjoying having someone groveling to him.

You regained your composure. You gave him a smile and leaned your head against one of the bars.

"Go on then." You were trying to be brave.

The Joker continued to stare at you while his throughs danced around his head. He started to tap the bar with his gun. Taunting you with it, he placed the barrel right beside your head. You didn't do anything. You maintain your composure.

Finally, he leaned in close enough to the cage to be face to face with you. You couldn't help but notice that he smelled good.

"Alright. You want to live, then live." The look on his face was intimidating.

"You'll just have to do it in there." He smirked then laughed.

"Deal." You were being brave. The honest truth was you wanted to scream, pull on the bars.

He raised one eyebrow at your answer.

He said nothing else, only leaving.

For the next few days you saw no one. Your thirst was unbearable. You feared you'd be dead soon. That night the two men that had locked you in the cage showed up. You were so weak you didn't even care. You just watched and hoped that they would leave you alone.

"A gift from the boss." One of them said as he tossed a bag into the cage with you.

You opened it to find water and food. You were thankful. You immediately found yourself feeling better.

The next day you had another visitor. The Joker showed up. He said nothing to you, only walking around the cage a few times. Then he left. This became routine. One of his goons would bring you food and water every few days. The Joker would show up, always at night and never say anything to you. He'd only watch you. This went on for a month or so. Finally one night he spoke.

"You stink." He said it very somber.

You felt yourself blush from embarrassment.

"What do you expect?" You answered back hatefully.

"I'm being kept like an animal." You stood there with your head down.

He snarled and snapped his fingers. His goons were there. They opened the cage, tied your hands behind your back, covered your head and lead you away. After a car ride, in the trunk, you were pulled out and lead into a building. The bag over your head was removed and you stood in a bathroom. The light was bright and caused you to squint.

"Boss says to get cleaned up." One of the men ordered.

You hesitantly got undress. They made you keep the door open to the restroom. Once in the shower you relaxed. The hot water felt like a luxury that you would never take for granted again. You washed and scrubbed til the hot water actually ran out. Peeking out you reached for a towel and wrapped it tightly around your body.

Your clothes were gone. There was a purple bathrobe hanging by the mirror. The sight of it made you roll your eyes. You couldn't help but think to yourself, if he thinks for one second that I'm going to..., You made yourself stop. You couldn't even think about it. You looked out into the bedroom. The goons were still the only ones there. It was obvious you were in a hotel room.

They immediately got up when they saw you.

"I need clothes." You demand.

They ignored you and after a struggle had you tied back up. You were shoved back into the trunk. Your heart sank when they removed the bag again and you saw that you had arrived back at the warehouse. You found yourself being tied to a chair. You questioned why and fought with everything you had. This resistance was met with a slap across your face.

Once you were secured, they left. You sat there, hair still wet, your robe had been slightly pulled open in the struggle. You could taste blood from your busted lip. You pulled at the leather straps that held your hands and feet in place. After a while you tilted your head back. Those fucking lights. The lights hanging from the ceiling were no longer dazzling. You hated them. You let out a loud scream out of frustration.

"Well done. Well done." You turned your head to the sound of The Joker's voice.

There he was, in the shadows. Relaxing in a chair, watching you. The look you gave him was of utter repugnance. You bared your teeth.

"I must say, I was rooting for you to get loose." He laughed.

His presence was looming even from the back of the room. He frightened you. He clearly understood that there were worse things than death. You were living proof of that.

He grabbed his wooden chair and purposefully started to drag it on two legs, making a loud cringing noise. He placed it right in front of you. Like always he was wearing purple and green. His hair was brushed back but slightly curled upwards. He would have easily passed for a gangster from the golden years.

You watched as he took his suit jacket off. He neatly laid it over the back of the chair. He started to pace around you, in a circle, like he always did. As he did so he started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. It was dark orange. He had a green vest over top of it. Both were fitted on his slim but muscular figure and looked expensive.

He finally sat down in front of you and finished rolling up the last bit of his sleeve. His forearms were muscular and toned. His skin was pale enough that you almost couldn't tell were his white gloves began. He always wore them. You assumed they were just another prop, keeping his true identity hidden. Yours eyes moved up from his arms to his face. He wasn't smiling. Instead he looked calm and content.

He crossed his legs and casually crossed his arms over his lap.

"Now, I've been racking my brain with ideas on how to put you to good use." He grinned without laughing.

He leaned in toward you. He took his handkerchief and reached toward your face. You turned your head away but not far enough to keep him from wiping the blood from your lip.

"Tisk, tisk. My boys are determined to bash up that pretty little face of yours." He sat back again.

He studied you for a while. His crossed leg was nearly touching one of your legs. He moved it just enough to rub the outside of your leg with his shoe. You jerked your leg away from it. The robe you wore was long enough that it covered part of your knee. He barely lifted his foot and pushed the robe off your knee exposing more of your leg and thigh. You cringed. You pulled your legs together as much as the restrains would allowed. Even then your legs were still apart. He chuckled softly.

"Oh please. We haven't even gotten to the fun part. You may want to save all that for then, my dear." He suddenly uncrossed his legs and scooted to the edge of his seat.

He tickled your enter thigh, starting at your knee, he moved his way up slowly. He watched your reaction and grinned. You struggled as his hand moved closer and closer. You put your head down and closed your eyes tightly. He stopped just short of the prize. Grabbing your chin instead, he lifted your face up. You kept your eyes closed.

"Open those big y/c peepers up." He ordered.

You didn't. You couldn't. You only swallowed hard out of fear.

He gave your chin a shove downward. His hand moved down to the edge of your half opened robe. You felt his fingers hook under the edge of it. The back of his glove touched your skin. He slid his hand down from your neck, pass your collarbone, over the curve of your breast and nipple, stopping just above your navel. He tugged at the robe opening it up all the way.

You cringed under his touch and shivered at the cool air touching your exposed skin. His hands moved to your neck. He ran them under the collar of the robe and groped your lower neck. He then pushed it off your shoulder causing it to drape down over your arms. You jerked your shoulder as a defensive reaction. He immediately grabbed your head with both of his hands and roughly slammed it against the chair. You gasped at the violent outburst. You started to softly whimper.

"Now, now there's no need for that." He started to pull one of his gloves off.

"It won't be all that bad. I promise." He laughed and removed his other glove.

You felt the warm touch of his hand cup your breast. His thumb brushed over your nipple. Your body responsed to this kind of sexual touch the way it normally would. Your already hard nippled perked up even more, regardless of your mind being disgusted by his touch. You felt dirty at the pleasure it caused you.

He slipped his hands to either side of your rib cage. He moved them down to your waist as he felt and squeezed at you. Finally, resting them on your hips, he pulled you toward him. This caused your hips to slide forward slightly and your legs to spread just a little. It was clear, that if he plan on continuing with this venture, he'd have to remove you from the chair. You through, maybe I could get free and run.

You were gripping the arms of the chair tightly. His hands were still around your waist line. You felt one of his hands move. He playfully pinched your navel . You sucked your gut in to get away from his touch. His hand went right for your mound, cupping it. You let out a whimper and immediately started to struggle.

He moved his fingers, rubbing you. You gasped with surprise as he slipped his fingers between your lips and teased you. Your body tensed and your reaction was to push into his touch. As quick as you did so, you then pulled away. You tried to close your legs as much as you possible could.

He let out a laugh. He rubbed his slick fingers together. They were covers in your juices.

"It's funny how our bodies betray us. We act like we want one thing, while the evidence speaks to the contrary." You could feel his eyes on you and his smile beaming at you, even though your head was down and your eyes were closed.

You were embarrassed and ashamed.

Suddenly, The Joker was unhooking your leg restraints. He ran his hands up your thighs and around your waist. He pulled your hips to the edge of the chair. He was between your legs immediately. Adjusting himself, so he could get the leverage and access he needed. Before you could reject to what was happening, it was too late. He unbuttoned his pants and slammed his erection into you.

You moaned, unaware of it, at the feeling of having a man inside you. The Joker maintain a strong grip around your waist as he pumped in and out of you. He pulled your lower half closer toward him. It wasn't the best angle for either of you. You had no choice but to put your weight on your elbows in order to keep the leather straps from digging into your arms. You started struggling due to your discomfort, pulling your hips away from him.

The Joker grabbed you by the throat. He bared his teeth and squeezed. Then he let go.

"And just when I thought you were starting to enjoy yourself. Ha ha ha." His laugh was incredibly darker.

He was no longer inside you and you took advantage. You scooted all the way back into the chair. With your legs free you tried to kick him off of you. He laughed at your failed attempt. Once he'd had enough, he used his legs to hold your knees together and his hands to hold your legs down. The grip he had on your thighs was so hard, he bruised you. Leaving finger prints on your legs. You finally stopped your thrashing and became still.

"There, there." He lifted one hand and brushed the hair out of your face. "There's no need to throw such a temper tantrum. It won't make a difference." Your reaction was to spit in his face.

He closed his eyes and slowly sit back into his chair.

Wiping the spit off his face, "Well, that's not very lady like. Perhaps a lesson in manners is nesassary."

The Joker drew his arm back and knocked you out with a fist to the face. You came to after a few minutes. You immediately tasted blood in your mouth and down your throat. Blood was flowing out of your nose, down your throat and down the front of your face. You were pretty sure he had broken your nose.

"What a shame. Look at the mess you made me make." You heard him but was still in a daze.

Your arms were no longer restrained but you were unaware. You could barely hold your head up, trying to focus on what was happening. You felt yourself being pulled to your feet, by your arms. As you got to your feet you stumbled but didn't fall. Instead you felt The Joker reach under your arms and hug you around your chest. He dragged you a few feet and slung you on top of a table.

You laid there, starting to get a hold on reality again. You were looking up at those god awful lights again. He moved pass you and your eyes followed. He went to the edge of the table and pulled you to him. The movement made you head throb but you lifted it anyway. You realized you were completely naked and he was about to start raping you again.

You shook your head no very slow.

"No. Stop." You were demanding it but in reality, you barely could be heard.

You slapped at him as he mounted you. You tried with all your might to push him off, pushing with your hands against his chest. He only laughed. You grasped a handful of his shirt the moment his dick slammed into your core. You cringed even though it didn't hurt. Suddenly, your body relaxed at the feeling of him pulling out of you. He was readjusting his position. You continued to wiggle and struggle under him.

It didn't deturde him in anyway. He forcefully reentered your body, grunting from pleasure. His stroke wasn't fast. He rolled his hips slowly against you, pushing deep with every Joker was enjoying himself. He held your arms down at your side. He was in your face smiling. You turned your head so you didn't have to looked at him. You could hear him moaning into your ear as his body moved on top you. His dick moving in and out of you caused your body to respond in such a way that embarrassed you. It felt good. The better it felt the more you wanted to end.

You found yourself biting your lip trying to not show any signs of enjoyment. You noticed his grip had loosen on your arms. You jerked them and tried to push him off again. He grabbed your throat with both hands. He managed to get on his knees, all the while still fucking you. In fact, he started to fuck you with great enthusiasm. It seemed the more you struggled the more he liked it.

He was thrusting hard enough that your body was bouncing with each stroke. You grabbed his hands trying to pull them from around your throat. He continued like this for a few more minutes. His grip around your throat loosened as his pleasure started to build. You continued to tug at his hands. You stared at him with tears in your eyes. He had a small smile on his face. He looked down and watched as his dick moved in and out of you.

His stroke suddenly changed. He slowed down, almost coming to a stop. His small smile turned into grin and he leaned close to your ear.

"Move your hips." He was being cruel.

You shook your head no and didn't move. The Joker hands immediately tightened around your throat again.

"Move." He commanded. You couldn't breathe.

You struggle for a while until you had no choice. You grinded into him once.

"Again." He sounded pleased.

You gasped for air that wasn't there. You rolled your hips into him. Then again and again. Air rushed into your lungs as he lessen his grip. You gasped and coughed. He allowed you a few seconds to catch your breath before he cleared his throat and thrusted into you. The Joker was reminding you of why you could now breath and what you had to do in order to continue to breath.

You moved your hips into him. You closed your eyes and started to roll your hips in a seductive rhythm. He moaned with pleasure. He kept still and enjoyed it for a while. Soon he started to match your speed, moving with you. He was enjoying it enough now, that he didn't notice that you had stopped moving.

His body pressed against yours. You could feel his hot breath on you. Your skin crawled and you felt sick to your tummy. The physical act of sex felt good. The sex The Joker was forcing on you felt good. You kept your eyes tightly closed trying not to think about any of it. You were not going to let yourself enjoy it.

The Joker buried his face into the curve of your neck and shoulder. He thrusted his hips very hard, a few extra times, building toward his climax, before stopping. His body tensed as he released his load then relaxed. You couldn't help but twitch and move as you felt him pull out of you.

Regardless, you still let out a sigh of relief. It was over. You laid there very still and frightened. He was still on top of you. His hair was touching your face, it was soft. He quickly climbed off if you.

You couldn't look at him. You rolled to your side and curled up into a ball.

"Oh my. I've been a selfish lover." He laughed loudly.

You looked over to him, scared he was going to touch you again. He was tucking his shirt into his pants, a few feet away from you. When he was done he started to walk over to the chair where his jacket and gloves were. You scrambled to your knees. You franticly looked around, thinking that maybe you could run. You went for it. You had no idea how far you got before you felt him grab hold of your arm. He pulled you to him and then slammed you down on the floor. His hand tangled in your hair. You started to scream and kicked as he drug you across the floor. He

whistled a toon and didn't pay you any mind.

You heard the cage door open and started pleading with him.

"No. Not in there. No!" You grabbed at his pants leg.

"Please. Please. Anywhere but in there."

He looked at you and squatted down. He lifted one finger and moved it back and forth.

"Unh-un-uh. That wasn't our deal. Now was it, little bird?" He stared at you.

He continued to look at you, "My, my. I did do a number your that pretty little nose of yours."

He quickly reached for your face. With a fast jerk and pull he reset your broken nose. You yelled in pain. And then moaned. He stared at you for a moment. He was waiting for something.

"We really are going to have to work on those manners of yours. A thank you would have been appropriate." He snarled.

He then stood and lifted you enough by your arms to sling you into the cage. You were naked, black and blue, hurting, bleeding and scared. No matter, as you heard the door locking, you stumbled to your feet and tried one more time.

"Please." You reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

He stopped and looked down at your hand that was balling up the fabric of his shirt. He looked appalled. He slowly turned his eyes to you. You let go immediately. He was so menacing. Once you let go he smiled again. You cowarded back into the middle of the cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

You didn't remember falling asleep when you woke up at an unknown hour, the next day. You uncurled from the ball you were in, your muscles so sore that as you started to move, you loudly cringed and moaned. It took everything you had to pull yourself up and lean against the side of the cage. Your nose was swollen and your face was crusted up with dry blood. You wenced from

feeling of it.

You slowly stretched your legs out straight, tring reduce the soreness of your muscles. His finger prints were bruised into the skin, on your thighs, arms and neck. You shook the memory of him touching you and being on top of you out of your mind. Move on. It hurt to swallow. Whether it was from the lack of water or that you had been strangled, was anybody's guess. The Joker had truly left his mark on you, literally from top to bottom.

You looked around, seeing the world thur these bars was going to drive you insane, you feared. You felt a breaking point starting to grow inside you. Telling yourself let it out, don't let it build until it's uncontrollable. Scream, cry, yell if you needed. Just never let him see it. There would be only one why out of this and what scared you was that you had no idea what it was yet. The only thing that was clear to you was that no matter what you'd never give in: The Joker wouldn't win.

As the days turned into weeks, the only visitor was Rocko. He was the taller of the two men whom worked for The Joker. He would bring enough water and food to last a few days. He had also started to bring you a bucket of water every other week and allow you to clean yourself up. Rocko never spoke to you, he would always divert his eyes from your naked body too. There was kindness somewhere in him. You were sure of felt that he maybe your key to escaping. For the first time, you tried speaking to him. He never answered or acknowledged any thing you ever said. After trying to befriend him over the next month you got discouraged. You went back to keeping to yourself when he showed up, only ever saying thank you to him. You figured it couldn't help.

By your count it had been nearly three months and the infamous Joker hadn't showed back up after that night. Or if he had he didn't make his presence known. This puzzled you. Why keep you here if not to mess with your mind or abuse you. The possibilities of what he was planning drove you sick with worry.

Over time you started to notice a change in the weather. The nights were becoming unbearably cold. You had to start sleeping in the warmest place of the day and keep yourself up and moving at night. You knew this was only mid autumn and with it being this cold, you'd never survive the winter being naked in an unheated building as drafty as this one. You watched and waited for two days, after coming to this revelation, knowing Rocko was due any day now. The moment you heard him you jumped to your feet.

"I need clothes. Warm clothes. Or a blanket. Something." You demanded.

He ignored you.

"Did you hear me?" You spoke louder and with more force. "I'm going to freeze without something."

He barely gave you a glance.

"You tell him..." You grabbed and squeezed the bars out of anger.

"You tell him that I want to see him. I demand it!" Rocko never spoke. He only left food and water, then went about his normal business.

Another visit came and went. The Joker never showed up nor did Rocko bring any type of clothing. You yelled and cuss; demanded to speak to him as Rocko did his job of being caretaker. Suddenly, it dawned on you, perhaps you needed to be more clever about things. Another three weeks went by and Rocko came, then he went like clock work. You made no effort of any kind to get up, move, talk, demand, yell, scream or fight when he was around. You laid there staring at those god damn lights and acting like all your hope was finally gone. You even made a point to eat and drink as little as possible. Leaving 2/3 of it untouched. Trying to make your fake depression seem real.

You waited. You waited another week. It was an extra chilly night and you were up walking in small circles to stay warm. You had the habit of singing to yourself to pass the time and keep your sanity. You'd always stop right away if you heard someone. But this time you didn't hear him. He was quite and lite on his feet. You went silent as soon as he spoke.

"I prefer something a little more upbeat, if I do say so myself." His voice was just as intimidating as ever.

A smile crossed your face. He had taken the bait. Of course he would. You knew that if he really thought, for one second, that you had actually given up...that you were ready to stop fighting, stop surviving, he'd come a running. He'd want to be there to see his victory as you broke.

You continued to walk in circles as he came closer.

"I must say, you look sound of mind, for someone who's given up. Spry even. Clever, clever girl." The look on his face was blank. He immediately knew he'd been played for a fool. And a fool he was not.

You stopped and looked at him. You had a smirked across your face.

"I win this round, I suppose." You stepped up to the bars and took hold all them.

"I mean, this is all just a game. A game to break me physically and mentally." You stared him down fiercely.

"Go on." He was intrigued.

"Well, the way I see it. This game isn't on fair footing if I'm to be left here, in the middle of winter, to freeze to death. You strike me as a man who wins by chicanery, not down right cheating.

You're a fair player and to win that way would be anything but admissible."

"Yes, yes. Oh, all right." He sounded annoyed. "You make a sound point."

He smirked. By now the two of you were face to face, literally. You stared up at him through the bars determined not to look away. He stared right back. He knew the game you were playing at. He'd allow it. Give you your win. Without warning he lunged at the bars. Reaching through them, he grabbed your wrists.

"Boo." He laughed maniacly.

You jumped and tried pulling your hands free. You were brave but not that brave. He still scared you. He pulled your arms through until your body was pressing against the bars. Your face was painfully poking out from in-between two bars. He grinned.

"Seeing that we're keeping score now, that's another point for me. Winner, winner chicken dinner." He lowered and lifted his brow rapidly in the 'are you impressed' kind of way.

Then laughed in a ridiculous manner. He let go and you crowded back away from him. He started walking away but stopped.

"Oh, seeing that you're a music lover and all. I have an other gift for you. Bells and whistles. Hehe for my little jail bird." He laughed hysterically and disappeared in the shallows.

After few minutes cheesy circus music started blaring throughout the warehouse. Then his voice came over the music.

"Enjoy."

* * *

The next day as you tried to ignore the music that was play in over and over and over and OVER, you laid there on the floor. You had actually managed to fall asleep a few times, only to wake right back up. Rocko arrived with a gift. It was a box with a huge purple bow wrapped around it.

And a tag that read:

Loser's choice!

Mr. J

You couldn't help but laugh to yourself at his sense of humor. A sense of humor that was fully revealed as you opened the box. Inside was an old cartoony black and white stripe prison uniform. On the front pocket and back Jail Bird had been painted in purple paint. After pulling out everything, you got to the bottom of the box where there was another note.

Hat is required or else...

You looked through everything and sure enough the outfit came complete with a matching hat. What. The. Hell. You had to give it to him. You got dressed. The little bit of difference it made wearing clothes was welcomed. Regardless of looking like a fool, you felt like a human. Jokes on you, you thought. Rocko collected the box. Making sure that nothing was felt behind. Before leaving he also gave you a candy bar. It was unexpected and very welcomed. You gave him a smile and said thank you.

"It's from the boss." It was the first thing he had said to you in months.

You didn't answer back. You were immediately suspicious. So suspicious that you didn't eat it.

You left it untouched, on the floor, outside of the cage.

Two days passed. Two days of the same crappie circus music playing nonstop. Two days of staring at a candy bar, a candy bar that you hadn't decided whether or not you could commit to not eating yet. That night The Joker show up to harass and antagonize. He was impressed with his choice of outfit. Laughing maniacly for a good five minutes when he saw you. When he finally had enough, he noticed the candy bar.

"Beggers CAN be choosers, apparently." He looked offended. "You sure you don't want it?"

He stuck it through the bars and offered it to you.

"This was your reward. For being, you know, so clever. A prize, from me to you." He sounded putout but he was only faking it.

"Take it." He viciously snapped.

You listened and reached for the piece of candy. He waited for your hand to wrap around it before grabbing your arm. Pulling you close, he jammed a needle into your arm and quickly injected you with something. He let you go immediately, laughing.

"What was that?" You panicked and grabbed at your arm where he had injected you at. "Tell me!

What was it?"

You paced the cage in a frenzy.

"HA Ha-HA! You'll find out soon enough. You should start to feel the effects soon." He laughed.

Sure enough, you started sweating and the more you moved, the dizzier you felt.

"That warm tingle you feel, coursing it's way through your veins, is going to make you...let's say, compliant." He spoke calmly.

You braced yourself against the bars.

"You may want to sit down before you..." You hit the floor loudly as he spoke.

He grinned and finished his sentence. "...fall on your face." He laughed, amused at himself.

"Get her boys." He order his men and continuing to laugh maniacly.

* * *

You were out, unresponsive from what The Joker had injected you with and remained that way. They loaded you up into a van and moved you across town. It was the old, rundown, rotting part of the city. Bad things happened all the time in this part of Gotham and no one was none the wiser. The crimals, hookers and druggies ran this part of town. Block after block the buildings were old, abandon and condemned. The van stopped in an alley behind an condemned apartment building. Your lifeless body was carried all the up to the top floor and left.

Hours later you came to, noticing that for the first time, in a long time, that you weren't cold. You didn't feel cold hard concrete floor under your body either. Instead, it was soft. The sudden realization of this made you jump up. As you got up you there was something awkward and heavy on your leg. As your eyes made their made their way down, you saw a chain. Your eyes followed the chain, across the floor and to a wall. The chain was secured to the wall. Your eyes immediately when back to your leg, where you had already started pulling at the cuff locked to your ankle.

You tried to get it off. It was obviously not going to be that easy. Finally you looked around to survey your new surrounds. You remembered being injected with something and knew that you had been moved. Where to? You had no idea. All you knew was what you saw. It was a dirty, decrepit room. It looked liked an abandon, one room apartment. You could see a small kitchen with all the appliances removed. Only a cabinet or two remained. On the other side a toilet and bathtub stood. A sink was also present. Looking around, a mattress laid on the floor with a pillow and a blanket. Then you saw the door.

You stood up and quickly ran toward it. The chain ended a few feet from the door. You tried stretching your body, there was no way you were going to reach it. Turning around, your eyes focused on a window. Again, the chain ended just short of it. Making it so you couldn't reach it. You screamed for help. After a while it was apparent no one was coming to your aid. You moved on. You continued to search the room for something, anything. Nothing was there. Everything that could be used for a weapon was gone. Or maybe not. You stared at the mirror over the sink.

You balled your hand into your sleeve and hit the mirror. Cracks danced across it. You carefully pulled out the tiniest piece of mirror shard that would suffice for a weapon. You were filled with anxiety and dropped the mirror piece into the sink. As you fished it out, you stopped. I wonder? You turned one of the knobs to the sink. Water flowed out. You immediately cupped your hands together and collected some. It smelled and appeared clean. You drank it. Then you drank another hand full. For a few minutes you were beside yourself at the fact that you had access to water.

After drinking your fill of water you got back to the business at hand. You cut a small opening in the mattress and hid the thin mirror shard in the bed. Studying the mirror you decided that, if anyone glanced at it, they'd never know the tiny little piece was missing. All you would need was a few moments of them not noticing. You felt confident about the plan. Until someone showed up, you would try other means of escape.

After an hour of failed attempts, you gave up on pulling the chain out of the wall or removing it from your ankle. You were tried and just plan used up. The bed looked divine but you debated whether using it would somehow put you at a disadvantage. You didn't want to get too comfortable in your situation. After many pros and cons you figured one night wouldn't hurt while you continued to think about it. The moment your knees crawled on the mattress it was amazing. You buried yourself face down, arms and leg spread eagle. You lifted your head and reached for the pillow. You hugged it tight as you rolled to your side and curled up. Your eyes had only been shut for a moment when you heard the door being opened from the other side. You got up quickly and scrambled to get the mirror shard out of the mattress. You filled with adrenaline. You hadn't counted on getting this chance so soon.

The door swung open. The Joker was standing there on the other side. There was a long dramatic pause between the opening of the door and him entering the room. He floated in, hands behind his back, his jacket off. He looked roughed up, like he'd been hard at work. It was the first time you'd ever seen him without a tie on. His black shirt was unbutton at the top and the sleeves were rolled up. His hair was tousled about. There was blood splatter on his green vest and purple pants.

He said nothing only grinned. Using his foot he closed the door behind him. You could see his forearms and hands were also covered in blood. You stood there speechless and wide eyed. Your hand tightly gripping the shard hidden up your sleeve and behind your back. You watched as The Joker walked over to the sink and turned on the water. Are. You. Kidding. Me. You waited and watched as he washed the blood off his hands and forearms. You could see his reflection through the broken mirror, his eyes were on you. Watching you like a hawk. You heard the water cut off.

He turned around. He crossed his arms and leaned against the sink.

"I must say, it's a bold plan. Not very well executed though. Did you even consider the seven years bad luck you'd get?" His laugh was sinister.

"Oh my. Poor dear." He frowned eccentrically. "From the look on your face, you didnt. My guess is that you've either hidden it somewhere. To use it against one of my men or..."

He dramatically put his hand to his chest and gave a look of innocence, "...on me. All through, I couldn't imagine why." He laughed cheerfully.

His laugh stopped abruptly.

"Or. It's in your hand." He bared his teeth and looked angry.

He walked toward you and held out his hand.

"Give it to me, right now." He held out his hand and smirked smugly.

You shifted your eyes trying to decide what to do. You took a deep breath.

"You're going to have to take it from me." You were being bold.

"Careful." His voice was short and hatful. "You're not going to like it, if I do."

The cringing frown on his face remained as he took a few steps away from you. At first, you didn't realize what he was doing and by the time you did, it was to late. He was by the wall, holding the chain that was around your ankle. With a hard tug he yanked the chain, causing your leg to fly out from under you. You went down hard. He started pulling the chain again and again. You were being dragged toward him. You flipped over to your hands and knees. Your leg was being stretched out as he pulled you and you tried pulling back. Trying to stop yourself from being dragged and keeping the shard in your hand was nearly impossible. It slipped out of your hand.

With a pull here and tug there, you couldn't stop yourself from getting closer and closer to him. Finally flipping back over to your butt you grabbed the chain. You pulled at it, like a tug-of-war match, yanking him forward a little. He lifted an eyebrow and continued to pull. You reached back for the mirror shard, it was out of your arm's length. The Joker laughed.

"Looks like the bad lucks' already started." He continued to laugh.

Once you were close enough, he tightly grasped your ankle. You kicked and bucked like a wild horse trying to fight him. You felt your foot connect with his groin. He immediately bent over and froze up. Scrambling to your hands and knees you quickly crawled to shard. The moment you got your hand around it, he grabbed the back of your head, taking a handful of your hair. You felt yourself lift off the floor as he jerked you up onto your knees. You grabbed at his hand that was pulling your hair. And with your other hand, you stabbed his inner thigh.

"God damnit!" He yelled and jerked your head back even more.

You held on tight and pulled the shard out. Glancing up for a better aim, you suddenly felt pressure on your back. You were face down on the floor. He had kicked you to the floor and then kneeled down on top of your back. You struggled as he used one of his knees to pin your arm down, taking the shard out of your hand. He broke it into tiny little pieces on the floor with his fist. Rendering it useless. Letting go of your arm, he continued pinning you down with his knee on your back. It was hard to breathe with most of his weight on your lungs. Your head was turned to the side gasping for air. You tried pushing yourself up, against his weight. Of course it didn't work.

"Oh yes, fight. Fight!" He taunted you.

You felt his weight shift as he moved his knee from your back and straddled your body. Still struggling, he was forced to sit on your butt to keep you pinned down. He leaned over and held your arms down to the floor.

He was near your face, "I just love a good fight."

His tone was sinister but he was clearly amused.

"Lucky you." You said as you thrusted your head back as hard as you could. Essentially backwards head butting The Joker. Pop. He made a sound somewhere between a moan and squeal. His hands immediately grabbed his face. Wasting no time, you took advance of your freed arms. Pushing against the floor with all your strength and rolling your body at the same time, you flipped him off your back enough to crawl out from under his weight.

You heard his body hit the floor as you crawled to your faux freedom. He was cussing under his breath. You looked backed to see him scrambling to get a hold of your foot. You reared back and kicked his face. He yelled out of anger and pain. He immediately spit blood to the side.

The door busted open, "Boss!"

"Get out! Everything is under control!" He barked at his goons.

Grabbing the chain again he started to pull you back to him. The goons closed the door.

"No. No. No, no, no." Rolled out as you struggled trying to keep him from getting his hands on you again.

He had your legs. You hit and slapped at him frantically. He quickly wrapped your legs together with the chain. It hurt and broke your skin through your pants. You couldn't move them as individual legs anymore but you thrashed them around almost like a mermaid tail. You managed to get a hand full of his hair and pull. He was so full of rage that he didn't seem to feel anything anymore. Once he was back on top, straddling you he laughed, letting you hit at him. One, well placed, backhanded slap across your face stunned you. Your arms fell to the floor, landed above your head. He had almost knocked you out.

He spit blood once more and felt of his nose.

"Geez. You pack quite a wallop, little bird." He grinned.

"Maybe those wings need clipping." He laughed, always amused it himself.

You flinched as he leaned over and held your arms in place over your head. His placed his cheek on your cheek so he could whisper into your ear. You were still dazed enough that you hadn't started to struggle to get out from under him yet. You could feel him breathing as his chest pressed against your body. It was a heavy, excited rhythm.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret, my dear." His whisper tickled your ear, he was so close.

"Your persistent belligerence had made me somewhat attached." He squeezed your arms.

"If not for your resistance, you would have been toss out with the garbage months ago. You were dispensable the second I'd finish having my way with you. He. He. He. He." His fake laugh was slow and sinister.

"Oh, yes. You remember that night, don't you." He nuzzled his cheek against yours out of meanness. You cringed and closed your eyes.

"You're not the first, my dear. And you won't be the last. I've broken others, made them into my puppets. Willing to do anything..."

Your laugh made him stop. He lifted his head enough to look at your face. Your eyes were open now.

"What've you got to laugh about?" He asked in a mocking tone.

You shook your head 'no' and half heartedly laughed.

"But you haven't broke me. And you've done a pretty rank job of it so far." You smirked.

He snarled at you.

"What do you thinks going to happen. That one day you'll just waltz in here and I'll throw myself at your feet."

"Oh Mr. J! Let's go rob banks and kill the bat." You mocked a sexy, overly feminine voice.

"I'll just do anything you want." You said it as provocatived as you could. You lifted your head and got as close as you could to his face. "Anything." For a spilt second his mouth dropped open. He looked enthralled.

You blew a kiss and dropped your head back to the floor busting out laughing, "Pathetic!"

He groaned out of anger and grabbed your throat. You still had a slight smirk on your face. He squeezed hander making you stop. Your face went back to being angry. He let go of your throat and grabbed your head with both of his hands.

"You'll never leave this room." He was oddly calm as he said it.

He slammed the back your head against the floor just for good measure. You cringed. He started to laugh. Suddenly, he was off of you. Pushing yourself up, you felt of the back of your head. Then you freed your legs from the chain, he had wrapped around them. You glanced around to locate him. He wasn't far, only a few steps away. There was blood dripped down his leg and into the floor. You smirked when you saw it. You hoped that maybe you had gotten his femoral or popliteal vein but it had been too long for that. It was no more than just a superficial wound.

He was adjusting his clothes. You remained on the floor, staring off, not looking at him. The two of you acted as if the other didn't exist. He started whistling as he headed for the door. Your gut knotted when he stopped and turned back around.

"I almost forgotten why I dropped by in the first place. I have another gift for you." He smiled like he was actually happy.

"Boys!"

The door opened and the goons brought in some boxes. They started unpacking tech gear and hooked it all up on the same side of the room as the door, the side you couldnt reach. The Joker giggled. You watched and wondering what exactly was happening.

"I can see you're wondering why this. I must confess. This is really more of a gift for me than it is you." He grinned. "Oh, the fun it'll be."

They The Joker left, leaving his goons to finish the watched as they installed a few cameras. They moved and pointed everything so the cameras could pick up every inch of the room. They made should the angles were to the bosses liking. He's going to watch me, watch everything. It was unsettling, creepy, not to mention kind of pervy. They left not saying anything.

You sat there Indian style staring at the cameras. Once some time past, you tried to recompose yourself. At least you had come out on the other side of that romp without bleeding. A very rare occurrence. The Joker on the under hand would would not be so coy about making you pay for getting the better of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_His arm was tucked under your head. He cradled you gently as the two of you laid face to face. His fingers grazed your temple before dancing through your hair, only stopping once he had a hand full of it. He didn't pull or push, he simply allowed his hand to rest against your head. You snuggled your face into the curve between his neck and shoulder, allowing your lips to brush against his pale skin. His smell intoxicated you. You needed him, wrapping your arm around his neck you coached him into rolling on top of you. Your body longed for his touch. You advocated any reason that allowed it. His weight on top of you was a drug. Nevermind what came after the anticipation, this was your high. He nuzzled his face against your cheek. You turned wanting to find his lips but he wouldn't comply, poignantly lifting his head just enough to keep you deprived. You longed to embrace him in the one way he never allowed: a kiss. The tip of his nose tickled across your face, over your cheek, down your jawline. He nudged your head urging you to till it back, exposing your throat. His lips were warm and soft as he meticulously kissed your neck. Lingering with each one. You moaned passionately. You could feel his smile against your skin._

The Joker sat back in his chair and watched the screen. His elbows perched on the armrest and his fingers pressed together while he studed you. He watch as you gently floundered in your sleep.

He had been at this for nearly 8 months. As far as you aware, the cameras had only been on you for 4 weeks now. The truth was, he had been watching you from the beginning. Of course, he had done the same to others; you weren't the first and probably wouldn't be the last. There had been nothing special about you, until... Breaking you had turned out to be harder and enjoyable for him than expected. The whole thing had started to become an obsession. Finding someone who could see through the games he played, withstand the abuse and not lose their mind was a rare unearthing and he intend on keeping his new playmate around as long as needed. And if you could be broke, _well the possibilities were endless_ , he thought.

His attention peeked. You were awake now, sitting up in the bed. The Joker watched. You pulled at the collar of your shirt before placing your hand against your throat. You rubbed your throat slightly and closed your eyes.

"And whats got you so riled up?" He mumbled under his breath.

Lowing his brow, he zoomed in with the camera. Your hair was unruly and damp with sweat. He could see your chest moving up and down as a result of your heavy breathing. It appeared you had had a nightmare.

Of course, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve but he needed you vulnerable in order for them to make the biggest impact. He needed your psyche to be on the edge. Physical abuse didn't seem to bother you. He had seen first hand that your were a fighter and pain didn't seem to make or break you. In fact, after all this time, when the opportunity presented itself you would still try and fight for your freedom. He smiled as he through about the fight you still had in you.

"Commendable, little bird." He said to himself still watching the screen.

He continued to think to himself: _She's clever too. Playing games with Rocko and the other goons to manipulate them into feeling sorry for her, hoping to gain the upper hand. She's patient too, waiting for the right moment_.

He looked at the open folder on his desk. Page after page of information on you could be seen. They had been looked through so many times that the edges were starting to wrinkle and curl.

He mumbled to himself as he went through them again. "Born in Gotham. No known family. Mother and father dead. No insufficient other. College drop out. Bank account: 34.65 bucks."

He cringed. "Geez, no wonder she became a thief."

He tossed them cross his desk. "Unless, all of it. There's nothing here to use."

He slammed his hands down on the desk.

"There got's to be something. Anything." He snarled to himself as he got up.

He started pacing back and forth.

"I could let her escape. Let her embrace her freedom. She gets comfy. Nice and cozy. Safe at home. And went she least expects it." He grabbed the air in front of him, mimicking a snatch.

He smiled then stopped and bared his teeth. "The little pigeon."

"No, no. It's just too risky. Can't have her actually getting away." Concern and worry showed on his face as he talked to himself.

"I've tried confinement, solidation, observation, abuse mental, physical and sexual..." His voice dropped off.

He sat back down at his desk. You were laying back down, as he checked the screen. His fingers, one by one, lifted then fell back to the desk as he pondered. He'd find a way to break you.

You laid there staring at the ceiling, with your hand still touching your neck. The dream lingered. It felt so real. You could still feel his lips against your neck. _How could I dream such things about a person...a person so vile?_ You tried to tell yourself it was your mind harmlessly making stuff up. _Naturally, The Joker would be on your mind, you were caught up in a battle with him for your life. That's all it was. That's. All. It. Was._

* * *

A few days later...

The water wasn't hot but it was warm enough. You soaked in the old, stained up cast iron tub. Stretched out. Your feet casually tossed over the edge, allowing the chain to hang down the side of the tub. Your pants were tangled in the chain. The only way to get them off was to slip them though the chain and let them hang there. Your head was rested up against the side, with the water level just under your chin. For once you were actually relaxed with your throughs far, far away. At least for a while. When you heard the door being opened, you crouched yourself into the tub.

You pulled all your limbs up close to you, cringing as the chain clanted again the iron tub as some of it fell into the water with you. You stretched your neck over the edge of the tub, peeking, only seeing so far. Your eyes caught a glance of purple and you immediately tucked your head back into the tub like a turtle. The sound of the door slaming shut made you cringingly close your eyes. You were "hiding". Knowing good and well you couldn't. However, at that moment, it made you feel better. You listened. You waited. You didn't hear anything. Opening your eyes, there he was. Standing over the tub. He was peering down at you.

You felt sleezy the second your saw him. Suddenly, the dream, no, the nightmare from a few nights ago popped into your mind. You quickly sat up in the tub, pulling your knees up to your chest. It was like all of your modesty had returned that very second. With one arm wrapped around the top of your knees, the other fidgeted with the chain under the water. Your eyes bounced to him then around the room in a nervous fashion.

Your discomfort stroked his ego. He grinned then spun around and used the edge of the tub as stool. One of his jacket tails landed on top of the water. Floating near you knee. You watched it. Allowing it to pacify your mind from having to actually thinking about the situation momentarily. His body was barely hutched over. His hands on either side of him, holding on to the edge. His fingers curled towards the inside of the tub. He stared ahead.

"I have a surprise for you, Pigeon." It rolled out cheerful. You cringed at hearing 'pigeon'. Some how your pet name had gone from 'jail bird' to 'little bird' to 'pigeon'.

"Want to see?" He paused, waiting for you to actually answer. He had recently started forcing you to participate in actually conversation.

You moved your eyes from the slowly sinking coat tail, to him. His eyes still ahead of him.

You wanted to scream but knew better. You didn't feel like being slapped or violently dragged from the tub today.

You hesitated, "W-what's is it?"

He didn't respond right away. It was eerily quiet. Allowing your tiniest movements in the water to be heard.

"Just imagine my disappointment...finding out allllll about your life and who you really are. " He sounded somber as he called out your full name.

"No family left to kill...or kidnap. A real disappointment."

You remained quiet, staring down at the water.

"Then I thought." He snapped his fingers once.

"Pigeons' a looker. I bet she's beating the boys off with a stick." He turned his head enough to shift his eye toward you. He was looking to see if your expression changed. "Imagine my surprise when I couldn't even find a romeo. Not the dating type, I suppose."

You kept your eye lowered and did nothing.

"Until." He reached into the enter pocket of his jacket.

"One of my boys, Rocko, I believe...brought me this wonderful little treasure, from a store window." Unfolding a piece of paper.

He casually tossed it onto top of the water to float. "It appears, someone does care."

You picked the paper up quickly. There was a photo of you with missing wrote under it. There was a phone number. You knew the number. Your eyes widen. Your hands started to trimble a little. The Joker shifted his body to look at you and rested his bent knee on the edge of the tub. He was grinning as he watched you read.

"At first, of course, I assumed it was Falcone. Angry at the possibility that you made have skipped town with his...No, wait, my goodies. You know, the ones he wanted you to steal for him." He was still grinning smugly.

"But, to my surprise, the young fellow who answered the phone wasn't connected to Falcone."

He started to pull at his glove, finger by finger he removed it.

"And do you know who it was, Pigeon?" His bare fingers were dipped into your bathwater. He was moving his hand around slowly, the way one would do to check the temperature.

"Oh, I know you do." He lightly splashed some water at you. You kept a straight face.

"He was more than helpful." He grinned. "Told me everything. Who he was. Where you were the last time anyone saw you." His movements stop.

You were still holding the paper but no longer looking at it. Your eyes were focused on The Joker. Rage was starting to fill you. Suddenly, he grabbed your chin with his wet hand and pulled your face up. He stared at you for a moment before smiling.

"You're going to really enjoy this..." He let your chin go.

He laughed maniacly.

"Oh boys, bring in our guest of honor." He ordered.

The door swung open. A young man was kicked through the door, landing on his hands and knees. He was badly beaten.

Your gasp was somewhere between sadden and terror. You froze.

"Please. I don't know what I've done." The young man lifted his head to looked around.

The Joker laughed loudly, causing the man to look over in his direction.

The man's eyes looked pass The Joker. Your eye's met his. Water splashed out into the floor. The sound of it hitting the tub walls forcefully was drowned out by you yelling 'no'. The Joker stopped you from jumping out of the tub by grabbing the hair on the top of your head and holding you down. Your eyes teared up as you looked back at the young man who was now looking at you. He blinked like he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"W-what's happening?" He said in a shaky voice. He slowly pushed him self up to two feet. The Joker's goon were standing on top of him.

You held on to The Joker's hand trying to reduce the pain of his hand tangling and pulling at your hair. He was still sitting causuly on the edge of the tub, almost like nothing was happening. You through fast.

"W-who is that?" You turned your head, as much as you could, toward The Joker to address him.

He laughed, "Oh, that old trick won't work. Don't play daft."

"Or if you prefer, Pigeon. I'll narrate the ending." The Joker laughed again.

"Y/n, you're alive. I looked everywhere." The young man said, trying to explain.

The Joker snarled, "Obviously not everywhere." He howled with laughter.

"I-I d-don't understand." The man said.

"No." The Joker was being snooty. "No, you wouldn't...would you?"

He then turned and smiled at you. He let go of your hair but kept his hand rested on your head. A threat.

"What's the meaning of..." Rocko gagged the young man and hit him. You grabbed the side of the tub wanting to help him.

"He's not completely on board yet." The Joker patted your head, "but you are, aren't you, Pigeon?"

Tears were still filling your eyes. You tried with all your might not to show any feelings. It was the only thing that might spare his life. You knew Cal Kelley. He was the closest thing to family you had, even when you had actually family. The only person who had been a constant in your life for the past 15 years. Cal was the bastard son of your father's best friend. When his own family shunned him, your mother had taken pity on him. A relationship between you two had continued long after he left the haven of your mother's home. In fact, he had been the one to give you the tip about the robbery job. The very job that had gotten you in this mess.

"Cal. I'm sorry." You mouthed the words to him. He looked at you. He didn't completely understand. The Joker was still laughing.

Without warning, a gun shot rang out. Cal fell back. You grabbed at the bottom of The Joker's jacket as a reflex reaction from what was happening. A controlled gasped escaped from your lips. Your eyes were on Cal laying in the floor. He struggled for air, blood spewing from his mouth as he gasped. Another gun shots rang out. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. The shot surprised you, causing you to jump. You let go of the jacket and pushed yourself up on the edge of the tub. You stood there dripping wet. The Joker remained seated.

"Oh, he did have brains after all. Ha!" Punchline delivered, he laughed hysterically.

For a second you didn't do anything. Your eyes drifted slowly from the bloodly mess, that was Cal's injured abdominal area, to the laughing man beside you. All that rage and anger that was there bubbled over. You threw yourself against him, pushing him off the edgeof the tub. You felt The Joker's weight shift, as gravity took over, dragging him to the floor. His butt hit the floor, no different if he had slipped off the tub's edge himself. His laughter hadn't even been interrupted. Your hands tightened around the collar of his jacket but he was ready for you. Lifting one arm up to push you away, his laughter lessened.

You grabbed his sleeved and shook his arm, as he pushed you back. He allowed you to do so, the whole act was pathetic and pointless to him, it caused another wave of laughter to erupt from him. However, it only took a matter of seconds for him to quickly become annoyed. In a flash, he was turned around, on his knees and manhandling you. He wrapped an arm around your upper legs and forcefully lifted and pulled you out of the tub. One of your shin bones smacked loudly against the tub as he used his whole body to toss you onto the floor next to Cal's dead body. Your weight landed on your hip as you hit the floor. You were no more than a pile of wet, emotional heap. He waited to see what your next move was going to be. To his surprise, you remained where you were.

Your eyes traveled to pool of blood that was forming around Cal's body. You followed the outline of it until you saw his hand. Lifeless. Naturally, your eyes traveled up his arm, pass his shoulder, to his face. You closed your eyes. You found yourself thinking that this was the easy way out for Cal, his fate could have been much worse, knowing The Joker. You would mourn but never so The Joker would have satisfaction from it. Never. The few tears that had swelled in your eyes had already rolled now your cheeks. There would be no more.

There was a disappointing sigh that came from The Joker.

"My jacket." It rolled out of his mouth as if it was the only thing of improtance.

"You got water all over it." He pouted. He peeled out of it. Rocko took the jacket from him.

You cut your eyes but kept your head down. He was standing over you. Studying. Critiquing. He quietly gestured to him men to leave.

"Boss, you want that we should clean this mess up?" Rocko asked.

"Yes, yes. But later." He again waved them out the room.

The Joker's shoes clicked on the wooden floor as he walked around the body. After making a full circle he stopped next to you. You stared at his white spats and black wingtips, watching as the puddle of Cal's blood reached them. He took a step back, causing you to realize how close to the puddle of blood you were too. You pushed yourself back in a bit of a panic. Your body was still hunched over and your head down. You couldn't bring yourself to look at Cal again. As much as you wanted to hide your saddness, you were having a hard time.

"My, my." The Joker's voice broke the deafing silence.

He was kneeled down beside you, but you were unaware of it until he spoke.

"I dare say, has Pigeon's wings finally been clipped?" There was a slight frown on his face. He paused for a moment.

You felt his fingers in your hair, then he tucked some of it behind your ear. He followed your jawline with his finger down to your chin and pulled your face toward him. Your eyes remained turned away, staring at anything but him. He could feel your jaw muscles tense up. A smile slowly appeared across his face.

"No." He let go of you. "I don't think they have. There's still fight left in the ole girl."

It was then that something dawned on you, he wanted the fight. A challenge. A quest. And you had been giving it to him, the whole time. _I don't...I don't have to give him what he craves._ So there you were, on the floor, naked, still dipping wet from the bath, beside the dead body of Cal. You pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees. You started laughing softly.

"Do tell." The Joker snapped.

You continued to laugh as you stood yourself up. Still squatted, he looked up at you. The laughing turned to just a smirk as you stared down at him. You studed the look on his face. He was confused and trying to figure out your intentions. You moved. Walking pass him, he grabbed the chain. You stopped and looked down at him. Everything in you wanted to gouge his eyes out, but you did nothing. You stood there. He was expecting you to, at least, put up a small fight. When you didn't he tried to instagate a reaction out of you by moving his hand from the chain to your leg. He slid his fingers up pass your calf, pass your knee and stopped around your mid thigh. His touch gave you goosebumps. However, you only stood there staring ahead. Finally, he let go of your leg. As soon as he did, you continued to walk away from him. He turned and watched. You picked up your shirt, turned your back to him and slipped it on. When your head popped out, you turned your head just enough to see where and what he was doing. Still standing there, he was watching you with his brow lowered. He was quick to catch on.

You left your head turned so you could see what he was doing.

"A new game, Pigeon?" He walked toward you.

"Let's see just how long you can surpress that temper of yours." He whispered it into your ear.

You quickly turned your head forward and tightly closed your eyes, preparing yourself for whatever he was planning. His body was almost completely pressed against your back. You could hear him breathing in your ear. You thought, _what's the worst he could do? There's nothing left._ Still, you let out a sigh of relief when you felt him move and heard him walking away for you. It made you nevous at the same time. He was a dangerous man and he was up to something. The loud bang on the door caused you to jump.

Rocko busted in. "Boss. The cops! Someone must have report the gun shots."

"Goddamnit." The Joker didn't seem fearful just really, really annoyed.

Your eyes widen. You couldn't stop yourself.

"HELP! Help. HEEELLP!" You ran as close to the open door as the chain would allow. "Help me! HELP!"

"Rocko, shut her up." He ordered it calmly.

"Help please! Heell-" You went down grabbing your stomach.

Rocko punched you hard; harder than you would have ever betted on. Your breath was gone. You immediately felt nauseated. While you regained your composter, the two goons shut the door. The Joker walked over to Cal's dead body and tore a piece of cloth from his sleeve. He came up behind you and gagged you with it. You struggled very little. Only reaching back to grab at his hands as he tied a knot. By now distance voices could barely be heard yelling stuff like 'hello' and 'police'.

"Don't be foolish." He whispered to you as he tightened the gag.

Rocko and the other guy stood on either side of the door, guns out and ready. The Joker was behind you with a gun. The cops got closer and closer. They were only calling out and looking for anyone in distress. They were clueless about how close they were to the notorious Clown Prince of Crime. You were waiting for them to get as close as possible. It was like, he knew what you were thinking. The Joker quietly wrapped his arm around your chest and put the gun to your head.

He whispered, "shhhh."

"Anybody hurt? Police!" You heard it loud and clear.

You tried to moan loudly and stomped your foot. The Joker immediately lifted you off the floor. The two of you struggled as you tried to make as much noise as possible. The gun was no threat to you. You were almost certain he wasn't going to kill his favorite pet. You kicked your legs around causing the chain to bang around on the floor. He was now having to use both arms to hold on to you.

"Boss." One of they guys whispered, "shut'er up. They're gonna hear us."

"Hey! Someone there?" The cops were almost in front of the door.

"You heard that, right?" One cop asked the other.

"It's an abandoned building, it could be anything." The other one responded.

The goons prepared for the cops, aiming their guns at the door.

The Joker wesltled you down to the floor, as quitely as he could. Using his body weight and strength to keep you from kicking your legs around. He had one of your arms pinned down to your chest and was fighting to get a hold of the other one. You continued to make sounds causing him to fully cover your mouth with his hand. You suddenly stopped all movement. The sound of the cops banging on the door caused to to freeze. The grin on The Joker's face turned sinister. He stared at you. The cops continued to knock. The goons waited for a que from the boss.

The Joker lifted his hand from your gagged mouth. You were smiling, what little you could. He lifted himself off of you. He cocked his gun.

"Well, Pigeon, you just killed them." He grinned.

"Hey, in here!" He yelled, baiting the cops.

As they came through the door, they met with gun fire. They stood no chance. Once it was over the Joker gave the immediate orders to clear the room. Your hands were tied behind your back. Your feet were also tied together. Leaving the gag on, he covered your head with a bag. You sat there. You could hear them walking around the room. A hand grabbed your ankle and you heard a click. Chain was off. It felt so good that you smiled about it. You wiggled your ankle, what little you could.

After a few moments someone hoisted you over their shoulder and started carrying you. You knew exactly who it was. You knew his smell. You knew it from the tiny little sound he made when he lifted you. You knew it from the feel of his touch, the way his hands felt when they wrapped around parts of your body. You could tell by the way he moved and walked, it was The Joker carrying you.

Unlike months ago when he wouldn't have dare done any of the grunt work like carrying you somewhere, this was different. It was like he wanted to make sure his pet was safe and sound. He trusted no one else with the job. You found yourself being put in the back of a van instead of a truck of a car. You could hear the sound of the van door sliding open, then closed. You curled your legs up close to you after being put down. Afterall, all you had on a oversized shirt barely long enough to cover all your important bits. The van started moving.

"Boss, where we going with her?" Rocko asked...


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for those craving a little dark and twisted mini-smut. In my defense:  
It's the Joker...He's a bad guy...It's what he does...  
(HA HA HA HA HA! :D)

You braced yourself for a hard landing on the floor, instead you landed on a bed, facedown. Your body bounced slightly from the recoil. You laid there listening for any clues about what was happening. There were no foot steps to indicate that The Joker had walked away. Then you heard them. He took a few steps, then you felt the bed shift. Immediately, you felt his weight on you. He was stretched out across the bed, using your hip as a pillow. He relaxed with his hands tucked under his head. He wacked you with an elbow for good fun. Then snickered about it. You did nothing.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Joker said pulling the bag off your head.

With your head turned to the side, you took a deep breath of fresh air. You buried your face into the bed for moment. _It smells like him. Is this where he sleeps?_ You quickly turned your head to the side to look around. Nothing but the headboard of the bed, so you turned the other direction. Looking around you could see a studio-apartment style room. It was a little dumpy. Walls needed painting, the furniture appeared to be outdated, emtpy food containers and bottles decorated the place. However, his clothes were very neatly hanging on a clothes rack near a large, floor length mirror. He was vain, it actually made sense.

"Pigeon?" His voice sounded 'innocence'.

Joker waited for you to answer. When you didn't you felt his head turn to look at you. Then his weight shift.

He tugged at your gag, slipping his fingers between it and your cheek. With a yank, he pulled it out of your mouth.

"There." He immediately reassumed his relaxed pose, using you as a pillow. He nudged you, "Where were we?"

You hesitated before answering, "W-what?"

"Did you enjoy getting those cops killed?" He chuckled. "Oh, I bet you did. I just regret not getting to spend more time with, what's his name? Oh yes, Mr. Kelley." He continued to chuckle under his breath.

"Where are we?" You figured you had nothing to lose by asking.

He completely ignored you and continued talking.

"Thinking back on it, I'd wish I'd use my knife. Guns are so impersonal. Time affective, yes. But I like the feeling of knowing rreeaall afford was put into ending someone's life." He was chatting away happily without a care in the world.

"It makes me all cozy inside when your hand meets the flesh at the end of a blade." He stretched out his arm and rested it on your back.

"I'll use a knife to kill you, Pigeon...Slow and savory or maybe, rushed and painless. Depends on my mood." He was now barely moving his finger tips, scratching your back as if you were an animal that needed petting.

You listened, completely unfazed. The first time he had talked to you like this left you in complete horror. You were dull to it now, this was normal conversation. Joker, on the other hand, was starry-eyed from the conversation.

"Piiigeoon?" He used the same 'innocence' tone.

"Yes." You knew the consequence of not answering to be steep.

He quickly rolled his body so he was resting his elbow on your back and propping his head up on his hand. He stopped 'petting' your back and moved to fidgeting with your hair. You couldn't help it, you wiggled your arms trying to make the soreness from being tied, a little less. You froze when he wrapped his hand around one of your wrist. He chuckled.

"How would you kill me, Pigeon?" He paused, waiting to see to you were going to say anything. You made an "Aha" sound but didn't say anything. He grinned. And shifted his body so he was once again on his back using you as a pillow.

"Brutal and messy, I suppose. No style, either. But the rage! Oh, the rage and animosity of the whole thing…" Joker chuckled softly and did a fake shiver.

"Now that would be a real show stopper... I can see it now. You unforeseeably getting the better of me, a well placed hit. Purely out of luck, of course, causing me to get knocked out. Or maybe you get your hands on a gun or knife, a head shot or a blade threw the heart."

He shifted again, quickly adjusting his whole body so he was straddling your hips.

"You'd, no doubt, want to make sure I'm dead. Repeatedly stabbing me..." His hand roughly grabbed your sides.

"Over..." He tighten his grip.

"and over..." His grip tighten more.

"and...Over..." You wiggled and protested. He chuckled.

"You'd thrust in and pull out the knife, rapidly at first." He started to mimic a stabbing motion against your back. Doing it a few times then stopping.

"Adrenaline pumping through your body, fueling your anger." His hand went from the mimiced 'holding a knife' fist to flat, palm down against your back.

"At some point your arm would tire. The stabbing would slow." He grabbed your upper arm with one hand. While his other hand went for your the nap of your neck, viciously squeezing it. You let out a cringe. You were scared.

"By then the knife...your hand...all covered... in my blood." He was close, almost completely laying on you.

"Splattered everywhere, no doubt. Oh, Pigeon, it'd be a delightful mess" He was excitedly whispering to you.

You felt The Joker grind against your body. He moved his hand from the back of your neck to the front of it, holding your throat.

"This only happens, remember...if for some reason, I haven't been able to fight back." He squeezed hard around your throat, causing you to buck your head upward. He let out a laugh.

"And Mr. J always fight back, baby!" He suddenly adjusted your thighs where he wanted them and reached down to undo his own pants. You struggled, wiggling your body like a worm.

Somehow, you managed to turn to your body under him. He laughed and manhandled you back over to your belly. The handcuffs, holding your arms behind your back, were cutting into your wrist as you twisted and thrusted about. The cuffs on your ankles allowed you to move your legs, with a little bit more freedom. You could kick them apart few inches. Allowing you to use them to try and scoot yourself up, anything to delay what was about to happen. He hadn't touch you, like this, since the first time he violated you. You had actually started to think he wasn't 'this' kind of bad guy. The fact that there was NOTHING he wouldn't do, in order to create chaos and mayhem, hadn't fully been comprehended by you...yet.

He grabbed the curve of your waist, roughly squeezing and pinching your skin as he slid his hands up the side of your body, pushing your shirt up. He stopped when he got to your tied arms and started moving back down your body.

The lower he got you pleaded "no, no, no."

It wasn't until you gave your finally physical attempt to "fight" him off that you realized something. You went for it. Jerking, twisting, flopping with everything you had. Joker laughed, sitting up on his knees to let you play out your performance. When he'd had enough he laid down on you and forcefully held you as still as he could. This only gave you more cause. Between your oscillating and his tugging and pushing, you were on your back. Face to face. You couldn't help but feel how aroused he was, there was **no** hiding it. You had already made the connection between him craving and needing physical conflict. Of course, he'd be aroused by it too. You immediately stopped all movement. At first, it appeared you had tired, leaving it so he could easily continue to torment you. Which he did, by touching you slowly and inappropriately. You closed your eyes and took it. Never once cringing or disputing his touch. It quickly became apparent he no longer was enjoying himself and tried to get an reaction out of you:

The pressure on your throat hurt. Your face turned red. You needed air but fought against the urge to gasp for it. His green eyes narrowed as he stared at you. You made no attempts to pull away from him, cry or plead. He bared his teeth, getting anger. You were dizzy now. A final squeeze and he let go of your throat. Air rushed into your lungs making you cough. He grabbed your jaw roughly and turned your head to the side.

"Clever." He snarled into your ear. "But careful... you don't really want to test me, do you?"

Out of nowhere, he pulled a straight razor and opened it so you could see. You closed your eyes at the touch of the cold metal laying flat against your face.

"What wouldn't you miss?" He rubbed the blade down the profile of your nose then your lips.

You were keeping yourself composed. Joker sat back up, on his knees and continued to slide the razor down your body. You felt the warmth of your blood before you felt the sting of the cut. To the side of your navel, he had made a long cut. You looked down to see how bad it was, still without giving him the reaction he craved and needed.

He called your buff. A huge devilishly grin crossed his face and he quickly made two more cuts. This time, they were a lot deeper and way more painful. Your eyes widened with pain, from what he'd done. Blood quickly flowed over your skin, rolled down your side and soaked into the bed. You struggled to look down but he fought against you, pushing you down-flat on the bed.

He waved his finger in a back and forth motion, getting on to you.

"Party pooper. The funs just starting!" He laughed loudly. "There's still four more letters to go."

You immediately started struggling again. You couldn't let this happen without protest.

"Oh, stop. You're going to botch the whole thing. I'd hate to slip. Heehee." He pressed the blade down on your skin.

You jerked causing a unintentional cut.

"See." He looked at you with a 'i told you so look'.

He laughed and examined your bleeding belly. He wiped the blood away with his hand, soaking his glove. He admired his work. Tears filled your eyes and started slowly running down your face. Your crying was very low and soft. You no longer had control of yourself. He snarled at you, tears were a sign of weakness and he despised them. Suddenly, he leaned over and grabbed your face. Covering your mouth and nose with his hand in an effort to stop your sniveling. He wanted screams not crying.

He stared you in the face, lowering his brow. His hand pressed hard against your month. You jerked your face in order to get away from him. A bloodly hand print was smeared across your face from his blood soaked glove. This amused him greatly, making him grin smugly. Almost as if it was a reflex, you popped him in the jaw with your forehead. Your head fell back on the bed in pain. _Not a good idea_ , you'd hurt yourself more than you'd hurt him. He only grinned. Answering your attempt to hurt him, he backhanded you, hard. He was immediately all over you. Readjusting his position, he found his way between your thighs. You moved your head back and forth in protest. You mumbled something. It only caused him to laugh hysterically.

"It's far too late for any of that now." He gave you a wide grin as he entered you and started thrusting...

A gasp exited your lips and you looked away. You focused on the sound of the bed squeezing under the weight of the two of you. There was a steady rhythm to the noise. It wasn't until you heard the squeezing stop that you snapped back into the situation. He was readjusting you for his own benefit. He looked down and forcefully made you look at him. He taunted you with that smile at first. Whatever the expression on your face, it made him frown. Obviously, it wasn't genuine. He was mocking you. He could only hold the frown for so long before he started hysterically laughing, prompting him to start fucking you again.

This time you were unable to omit what was happening, Joker made sure of it. He was in your ear, verbalizing his pleasures.

"You won't survive me, Pigeon. Try as you might." His voice was cheerful and breathy while he thrusted into you over and over.

"All the more reason to enjoy life and all its tiny pleasures." His cheerful voice turned sinister, "While you still can."

Then his laugher exploded again.

"Afterall, I've been told I'm a hell of a good lay." He chuckled deeply.

It was over quickly. You were thankful for that. He crawled off of you and the bed. Immediately, you rolled to your side and pulled your legs up to your body. Like a rollie pollie looking for safety. As you rolled up you cringed. The cuts on your stomach were already sore and throbbing. Not to mention, still weeping blood. Your arms were half asleep from being behind your back and having the weight of yourself and him moving on top of them.

Through your tears you could see the burry outline of The Joker as he peeled out of his blood stained jacket and shirt. He tossed both pieces of clothing on the bed, landing near you.

"Rocko!" He yelled at the top of his voice as his slipped on a clean shirt.

Rocko ran in through one of the doors you hadn't really noticed.

"Yeah, boss?" The goon's eyes drifted toward the mess, that was you.

"Is everything ready? I've got a very important date with Batsy tonight." Joker pampered himself in the mirror. Adjusting his suit, brushing his hair, checking his teeth for food, making a few faces into the mirror...

When he was done, he eccentricitly turned around, "How do I look?" Arms opened as if he was greeting an audience.

"G-great boss." Rocko didn't sound impressed.

The Joker's face turned sour. He wanted a bigger reaction.

"Yes, well, nevermind..." He rolled his eyes.

"While I'm out..." He gestured toward you. "Clean this mess up and watch my pet."

"Yeah, sure boss. Whatever you say, boss." Rocko answered.

Joker headed to the door, stopping to grab a hat. He flipped it on with style and laughed. He went into the same room that Rocko had come from. You could hear Joker

There was a uneasy feeling in your head. _"Clean" didn't mean kill, did it?_ You were pulled to your feet and shoved toward the bathroom. Once in there, your feet were uncuffed and you were made to go into the shower stall. _Thank goodness._ Rocko left you there, shirt and all, standing under the running water only long enough for the blood to be washed away. You stood there, soaking wet. Rocko uncuffed your hands and warned you "no funny business."

A ball of clothing, picked up off the floor, was tossed at you. As you untangled the ball, you realized it was simply some shirts wadded-up and nothing more.

"Really?" You questioned Rocko.

He shrugged, "Ain't got nothing else. It's that or whatcha got on."

He went to snatch the clothes away but you pulled them to you as a way of saying 'ill keep them'. You had a choice of an orange dress shirt, a white, stretched out undershirt with a unknown stain - _gross,_ or an overwashed gray pullover with 0801 across the back and pocket. You peeled out of your wet shirt and hung it over the shower curtain rod. You couldn't help but notice Rocko doing a double take as soon as he saw your belly. You knew it was bad and hadn't brought yourself to look at it again.

"You're bleeding. Stay put." Rocko ordered as he dug around, looking for something.

Glancing down you saw blood weeping out of the J that had been carved to the right of your navel. You quickly looked away. _Out of sight, out of mind_. Unsurprisingly, you were given a roll of duct tape. Studying your options you took the under shirt and tore it in half, folded it over and started to tape it to your belly. You managed to cover everything sufficiently. Once you finished buttoning up the orange shirt, Rocko immediately cuffed you again, with the added benefit of having your hands in front of you. Your cuffed ankles caused you to take tiny steps as you followed him out of the bathroom.

"Sit." He pointed you to a chair he had placed in the middle of the room.

"Stay. Don't make me shoot you." He flashed his gun.

You quietly sit.

To your surprise, Rocko started putting trash into a trashbag. He cleared the room of the empty bottles and food containers, items that could be easily be used as a weapon and actually weapons. He placed them simply on the table. You half watched him and half looked around the room. Regardless of the fragile state you were in, your eyes bounced to from door to door. There were 3, not including the one to the bathroom. You didn't know what was on the other side of any of them. The best option you had was the door Rocko entered in and Joker left through. It wasn't the actually exit, you could tell it lead to another room but you knrw could get to it an exit that way. You made a mental note.

*Phoomph*

You turned your head to see Rocko flipping over the mattress. It was his way of cleaning the blood, your blood, from the mattress. You blinked slowly as you watched. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't shake the dazed-over filter that was casted by your mood of defeat. All though not broken, you were certainly in the lowest place you had even been. Those dirty little thoughts like "you're going to die here" were creeping into your head and not wanting to leave. You felt a tear hit your arm. You quickly wiped away the tears in your eyes. It took everything you had but you kept anymore from forming, at least until you knew you where alone.

When everything was done, you found yourself back on the bed, cuffed to the headbroad. Once Rocko was certain you were secure, he left the room. Making sure to check on you on a regular basis. Where ever you were being held at, now, the goons liked to stay in the other room, keeping their distance from The Joker's 'personal quarters'.

You were exhausted. You turned to your side, used one of your arms as a pillow, with the other one laying over your face. Immediately, your emotions took over. Hopelessness was an bottomless hole and you had finally jumped into it. You cried as quietly as you could. Angry tears, sad tears, fearful tears, regretful tears, mournful fears, even thankful tears, due to the fact, that you hadn't yet been killed. It was an emotional breakdown.

You didn't remember falling asleep as your eyes shot open. You could feel the whole atmosphere of the room change and he wasn't even in the room yet. Just him being close was enough to heighten your senses and make the air fill with, what seemed to be, an electric spark. You listened intently for confirmation. It came in the form of his laugh from the other room. You listened and waited.

Apparently, exhausted was an understatement. You quickly fell back to sleep. Your eyes shot open again. When the Joker busted threw the door, he ignored you. Only banging around and moving stuff as he looked for something. Once he had found whatever he had been looking for, he left the room, leaving the door open. He yelled insults to his goons and complained about 'the bat'. Once he calmed down, you could still hear his voice but couldn't make out what he was actually saying. You found yourself tearing up again. So you focused your thoughts else where. You found the tone of his voice pacifying your mind, seeing you effortlessly back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A flash forward, 35 months into the future. A teaser of what's to come...**

 ** _35 months from now_**

You stared at the woman's lips as she talked. The shade of red she was wearing was so simular in color, you couldn't help but picture his smile. You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to calm your nerves.

"We're ready."

You didn't hear them. You continued to exhale, telling yourself you could do this. Unaware, you rubbed the scars, around your wrist, made by the handcuffes you wore so long. The rubbing had become a nervous habit.

This time it was louder, "We're ready."

You felt a touch on your shoulder. Your eyes popped opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a little nevous." You explain.

"You'll do fine. Just focus on answering the questions. Keep your eyes on me. Remember, its not live TV, so we can take a break whenever you need it." The woman with the red lipstick smiled at you.

You smiled back. You glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if the cops were still there.

"And...Go."

"Hello, Gotham. I'm Summer Gleeson." She gave the camera a welcoming smile.

"Tonight we talk with Y/N. The DA's star wittness in, what some are calling, the trial of the century: The People vs. The Joker." Summer turned to you. "Welcome."

"Thank you." You sounded shy.

"And, thank you for being here, y/n. Firstly, the facts. A little over three years with The Joker?" Summer looked at you.

"Yes." You nodded your head 'yes' also.

"You, the captive. He, the captor."

"That's right." You answered fast.

"Now, I understand there are some things you are not allowed to discuss for legal purposes. The DA was very clear about that. But, the talk of the town right now is: why is a star witness, in such a critical case, is being paraded around in the spot light. Why not maintain a low-key profile?" Summer continued with no time for an answer.

"The DA has made a point of getting your name and face out into the public. Why?"

"Well. As you know, this isn't the the first time the DA has had a witness, who they felt could help turn the tide against Mista..." Hesitation could be heard in your voice, "...The Joker for good."

Summer nodded in agreement but lifted an eyebrow.

"All of t-them. All of them, up to now, have been killed." You added.

"So, why not make sure you are safe and sound, tucked away, hidden from the public eye?" Summer asked.

"That hasn't work thus far. I'm told the idea is safety in numbers. The more people who know who I am. The safer I will be. At least, that's the plan, this time." You chewed at your bottom lip.

"So basically, the DA is betting on keeping you alive by having the whole city help watch and protect you? It's harder to kill someone if every eye is on them."

"Exactly, Summer." You nodded.

Summer flipped through her notes. "The insanity pled. This seems to be the 'get out of jail free' card for The Joker. Rumor is your testimony will forfeit that option for him. Painting him a very sane, very intelligent, very manipulative man, who is very aware of the extent of all of his crimes. Yes?"

You glanced toward one of the cops, who was shanking his head 'no'.

"I'm afraid that's just something I can't comment on. At least, not until after the trial." You kept a straight face.

Summer looked up from her notes, "Very well. Let's go in a different direction. Some of your critics say you, yourself, are a criminal. A criminal with a record, who should also be serving time."

"It's true. Petty thief, breaking and entering, criminal mischief, home invasion, failure to appear, probation violation...I have a record. But a record that, prior to these events, I had already done time for." You were defensive but polite.

"But at the time of your rescue... 's stop there real fast. There's conflicting reports about how the cops got involved. One has you walking into a downtown precinct, another one is a..."

"That's something that's off limits until after the trial. I'm getting a no from the cop." You gestured toward the cop shanking his head 'no'.

"Oh, alright. To continue. You did have a warrant out for your arrest, correct?" Summer shot back.

"Yes but..." You were interupted.

"A warrant for armed robbery, correct?"

"Yes." You snapped.

"So, it is safe to say that you're not the most credible witness the DA could ask for?" Summer smirked.

"Now hold on. Yes, I have a criminal past with robbery. That, however, doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I was taken against my will and held captive by a man who abused me, over and over and over again, for nothing more than his amusement." It rolled out gracefully.

Summer looked unfazed.

"There have also been reports, that when you were found, you were in good health. Other than a few bumps and bruises, you seemed in order. Your mental health check up, however, showed mild psychosis. In fact, some suggest that you were living with The Joker and not actually being held captive, at that point."

Your head was down and you were shanking it 'no'. You closed your eyes and exhaled slowly. You were silent for a moment before lifting your head and speaking.

"Anyone who believes that, is foolish." You calmly replied.

Summer studied you. "Alright. Anything else to add? I see you have scars around your wrist. Care to comment?"

You rubbed them. "There from restraines."

It was silent from a while.

Summer crossed her legs. "The Joker has been in Arkham and will remain there til the trial. We have records of you visiting him there. Why did you visit him?"

You looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, "W-well."

"You went on two separate occasions. Both against the DA's advice. Against everyones advice actually. Why?" Summer's eyes narrowed.

"To face him. I had to show him I wasn't afraid." You looked down as you said it.

"So..." Summer started to talk.

You interupted, "I think, I-I needed to see him."

"Needed to see him?" Summer question your meaning.

"Everything was happening so fast around me... I started not wanting to help the cops... I was ready to hide. I'd forgotten what I was doing was a good thing for Gotham."

Summer looked at you for a second or so.

"After being tossed back into real life, it became overwhelming until...Until I was face to face with him again and was reminded what evil was...It helped me regain my path." You tried explaining a little more clearly.

Before Summer could speak you quickly got up and ignored everyone. You went straight to the restroom and locked the door. You rested you back against the door, while you composed yourself. Once you'd calmed down, you touched the scar next to your navel.

You mumbled to yourself, "You did good."

* * *

 _ **One day after the interview**_

"Saw your hunny on TV last night." The young guard taunted.

"I see why you picked that one." He wolf-whistled.

The Joker lifted one of his eyebrows, "Charming." He snarled.

The doctor was due to arrived, any second, to start a session. The two guards were done securing The Joker to his chair. The older of the two, went back to his post beside the door. While the younger guard sat down in the doctor's chair, facing The Joker. Having the Joker's feet chained and a straight jacket on him gave the guard a false sense of security.

"Hey Sam, be careful." The older guard warned. "If Cash sees you, he'll having your..."

"You worry to much, old man." Sam shrugged off his warning.

"Hey, tell me something." The guard laughed and leaned in toward the Joker, "How was she? Did she put up a fight?"

The Joker looked mildly amused for a second.

He started whispering low enough so only Sam could hear him, "First, tell me something. How did my little Pigeon do? Was she a dismal sight...winning the hearts of Gotham? Playing the impeccable victim?" He grinned.

The look on Sam's face was confusion. "Uh. She seemed nevous, I guess. That reporter grilled her pretty good about the nature of the relationship between t-the t-two of you."

The Joker laughed, it was clear that Sam wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack and hadn't caught on that the Joker was, perhaps, confessing to a collaboration with you. So, he continued to toil with the guard.

Joker gave a big beautiful grin, "If you've heard this story before, don't stop me, because I'd like to hear it again. A clown kidnaps a thief..."

"Hey. I told you, not so close. You can't trust him. What's he telling you?" The older guard interrupted.

The Joker smiled as he looked to the older guard, "I'm not as bad as they say... I'm a lot worse."

His laugher started soft and turned into a maniac hysterical crackling.

"Oh, lighten up guys. I'm only foolin'ya." He gave a warm smile to Sam.

The Joker nodded for Sam to come closer, "You wanted to know how she was?"

Sam smirked.

The Joker started speaking low, causing Sam to lean in, even closer. "She's to die for, Sam."

Sam didn't make a nosie. He couldn't. Joker had gotten him to lean in close enough to bite a huge chunk out of his throat. Before Sam could grab his own throat, his shirt was soaked in blood. Joker causally sat back, watching Sam struggle. He spit the chunk of Sam's neck out, toward the other guard. He grinned. His teeth were bloodly and his mouth was smeared with the Sam's blood. It dripped down his neck and soaked into the collar of his shirt. Sam was on the floor now, the puddle of blood he laid in, grew fast. The Joker splashed his feet around in the blood, laughing cheerfully. The other guard, who had already called for backup, was pulling Sam's body to a safe distance away from the Joker. He held pressure on Sam's neck but it was too late.

"You monster." The older guard mumbled under his breath.

Emergency guards and medical personnel filled the room. Immediately, taking Sam's body out of the room. After double checking the Joker's restraines, the guards gave Dr. Arkham the okay to enter the room. He carefully studied the Joker, and looked at the blood on the flood. The Joker was still laughing.

"Get that up." The doctor ordered, seeing the piece of throat on the floor.

This caused the Joker to laugh even harder.

"Leave the jacket on and put him in one of the P. S. Room." Dr. Arkham ordered.

* * *

 _ **Batcave shortly after The Joker attack**_

The Joker's laugh echoed throughout the batcave. Batman was watching the video of the Joker attacking Sam, the Arkham Asylum guard. Once it had played through, Batman replayed it over few times before pulling up another video. It was also a surveillance video from Arkham, 3 months prior...

 _The angle of the video showed a hallway, where you can be seen standing in front of The Joker's cell. There's no sound. But the two of you appear to argue before a guard intervenes and escorts you away._

Batman zooms in, trying to read the lips of the Joker. Your back is turned to the camera the whole time.

"Computer, locate surveillance video from Joker's cell from same encounter." Batman orders.

As the video plays...

 _The Joker is seen laying down. His attention is drawn to the hallway. He grins before jumping up and walking to the front of the cell. He holds what appears to be a short conversation with you, the angle still doesn't allow you to be seen on camera. The conversation last only thirty seconds before, what appears to be, yelling starts. Once done, he lays back down and looks right at the camera, smiling._

Batman freezes the video on the Joker.

"What are you up to? You knew I'd be watching this at some point. Didn't you?" Batman mumbled to himself.

Staring at the Joker for a little while longer, he pulls up a clip of your interview with Summer Gleeson. It's the part where you are asked about visiting the Joker. Batman watched your response closely. When it's over he pulls up another video. It's the second visit between the Joker and you, which occurred three weeks prior...

The video plays with sound...

 _The Joker's hands were cuffed together and also cuffed to the steel table in the middle of the room. He's in Arkham's normal uniform, his number 0801 is on the shirt. He looked well rested, well fed and clean. The guard in the visitation room is the same guard in the other video, the one who allowed you speak to the Joker while he was in his cell. The guard goes out and comes back in with you following him. You're wide eyed. You walk into the room; it's obvious you are nervous._

 _"You've got fifteen minutes." The guard says to the Joker._

 _The guard looks at you, "I'm right outside. Yell, if you need me."_

 _You didn't acknowledge or response to him, your eyes were on the Joker. You clumsily sat down across the table from him as you continued to stared at him. Nothing was said at first._

 _"Get on with it then." His voice broke the silence with a chill._

 **The video goes blank. The guard unplugged the camera allowing privacy. Batman is unable to see what happens next...**

 _You immediately start to speak, "It's just like you said. Everything. The cops are playing out their role, just as you predicted."_

 _He smiled._

 _You were leaning forward against the table with your arms stretched out. Your hands nearly touching his._

 _"I've done everything like you wanted. It's all ready." You smiled with pride._

 _"We'll see." His brow was lowered. "I've got someone coming to pay you a visit. They think it's a real hit job. Keeping you from turning stoolie. It adds credibility and whatknot. You can bet, the bat is already stiffing around."_

 _"You know I'll make you proud, Mister J." You reached your index finger out and barely touch his hand._

 _He allowed it before grabbing your fingers and squeezing them slightly. He lifted one eye brow and slowly smirked._

 _"Come'ere." He ordered._

 _Immediately, you were up and around the table. Leaning in toward him, so he could whisper into your ear. You smiled as you listened, then happily obeyed._

 _Ducking under his arm, you popped up between his stretched out, cuffed down arms. You sat down on the edge of the table and straddled him as he stood up and leaned forward. You let one of your arms wrap around his neck, pulling his head to you. Then wasted no time as you started whispering violent little pleasures to him, making him close his eyes. Your fingers were already slipping between his flat abdominal muscles and the elastic waist of his pants, finding their way down to his firm erection. Stroking him slowly, you dug your nails into his neck, making him moan. You knew exactly what he craved. Roughly grabbing his green hair and pulling his head back. Biting his exposed throat, you started to stroke his dick with more vigor._

 _Moaning deeply, he pulled at the cuffs wanting the use of his hands. He wanted more. A quick nod from Mister J was all you needed. He didn't have to speak. You knew what he wanted, you complied willingly. Your skirt went up and his pants down, just enough to accommodate for the situation. You smirked, knowing you hadn't wore underwear, hoping your visit might take this turn. Your elbows rested on his shoulders and your hands grabbed his hair as you braced for his mount. A loud gasp of pleasure escaped your lips as he entered into you with a thrust of his hips. Your bottom lip trembled with excitement. This was one of the many things you had come to missed over the past few months._ _Your excitement caused you to continued teasing him with tales of violent delights. As they rolled off your tongue and into his ear, his breathing became heavy and brisk. Your hips pumped back and forth, meeting his stroke midway._

 _Feeling him pushing against you, you laid back on the table pulling him on top of you. Your hair came into contact with his cuffed hands, he tangled his fingers into your hair and pulled your head back. His teeth and tongue glided against your neck. Rough enough that it made you cringe and moan, with a mix of pleasure and pain. His cuffs had just enough slack to allow one hand around your neck. As he gripped your throat, it was an incredible turn on for the two you._ _You arched your back, allowing yourself to get caught up in the moment._ _His steady rhythm became incredibly vigorous. He maintained his brusque stroke for a few more minutes before burying his head and climaxing hard. He exhaled loudly and you felt his body relax on top of you. He didn't immediately lift away, instead he rested his head on your chest and starting to talk._

 _"I know the bat well enough to know...The old bat boy will be dropping in on you. He'll naturally assume something isn't right, that it's not all what it seems. And once he starts piecing things together he'll try to persuade you he can help."_

 _"The bat'll want to save you from the sinister fate, he just knows awaits." You and the Joker both laugh._

 _He pushes himself up and looks at you._

 _"You send him to me, understand." You could feel him cradle your head in his hands. "You worry with the cops and I'll deal the bat. He's not going to spoil our fun."_

 _He leaned in closer, "Keep playing the poor melancholy victim until it's time. The plan will still be executed as discussed."_

 _*Bang bang* The guard hit the door giving the warning that time was almost up._

 _You quickly grabbed his head, your hands on either side of his face. You force a passionate kiss on him. He didn't return the kiss, only giving you a spiteful look. You slipped out from under him and quickly_ _made sure nothing was out of sorts._

 **The video starts again. Batman can see what is happening...**

You are seen standing and the Joker is seated. You immediately leave. And just like before, the Joker looks right into the camera and grins.

Batman pauses the video.

"Sir, I hate to state the obvious but he's up to something. And the guard responsible for pulling the plug on the video should be dismissed. Appalling." Alfred stood holding a serving tray.

"The young guard the Joker killed last night...He was that guard's replacement. The corrupt guard has disappeared, since his departure from Arkham." Batman's face was somber.

"Rotten luck." Alfred answered.

Batman started playing the video from the attack, again. He tried to inhance the sound. Still unable to hear what the Joker said to the young guard before killing him.

"The guard's answer would suggest he asked about the interview with Miss y/n. But I know the Joker and he's always got something else up his sleeve. Always." Batman thought out loud.

"But what? And her? I can't put my finger on it. Is she a friend or foe?" Batman studied the paused video.

"Perhaps, sir. It's time she answers a few questions." Alfred suggested.

"Perhaps, so."


	6. Chapter 6

Present day...

You were still cuffed to the bed. It had been...well, the truth was, at this point you could no longer differentiate time. Most "days" you slept. Most "nights" you slept. And even then, you were always fatigued. The body starts to suffer and shutdown after being forced to stay in the same position, day in and day out. Twice a "day", if you were lucky, someone would get you up. You'd get to take eleven steps to the bathroom. Four to the toilet. Three to the sink. And maybe a shower but only on rare occasions, depending on who was playing babysitter. Then it was right back to the bed. Your back ached. Your hips ached. Your shoulders ached. Your arms ached. And your wrist...Your wrist were the worse, by far. They were raw and starting to become infected from being cuffed .

Your body was changing, becoming unhealthy. You had lost a lot of weight. Your diet now consisted of left over junk food that Rocko and anyone else didn't eat. Your body was so malnutrition and in need of protein, that you had stop having your period. When it first stopped, you feared the absolute worse. You didn't think the math added up, but you had considered ways of terminating "it", if it had came to that. But after a while, it became apparent that it was only a side effect of how unhealthy you'd become and not a pregnancy. Having your body not functioning properly had never been such a well welcome relief.

Besides the Joker's goons doing the little bit, that needed to be done, to maintain life in you; no one bothered you. The Joker came and went, mostly only showering or watching TV. He'd watch the news for an hour, then go. He never, so much as, looked at you after that first day. You told yourself you were crazy for doing it but sometimes after seeing him you'd wondered, what did I do? What does it mean? Maybe something had truly started to break in you, that the company of a deranged but brilliant madman, who did nothing but harm you, was missed.

You would have days where you fantasized about escaping. Other days you'd think about eating your favorite food. Sometimes even dreaming about doing 'normal' everyday things was a fantasy worth escaping to. You'd woken up crying, one time, after having a dream about simply washing clothes at home. You knew, if something didn't change, you were going to die or lose your mind.

Depending on what came first, both were in close runnings.

Being no cause for trouble, you were becoming invisible. Your existence was becoming nothing. Until a moment came, out of some unknown place, deep in your soul. You literally couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was just your last little bit of life coming to the surface, like the throes before death. Whatever it was, it would be the catalyst to change everything.

You laid there like normal, rotting away. Suddenly, you lifted your head and dragged yourself up. You wrapped your hands around the bars and shook the headbroad of the bed as hard as you could.

"HEEEEY! HHHHEEEYYY! Hey! Hey! HEYYY, someone!" You screamed and shook the headbroad. "HHEEY, ASSHOLES!"

"Someone fucking answer me!" You continued to make noise. "HHEEY! HEEY!"

You pulled yourself up to your knees and then flipped around so your feet and legs were pushing against the headbroad. Your wrist were bleeding and throbbing but you didn't care. You used your feet and kicked the headbroad against the wall as hard as you could, over and over.

"HEY! FUCK you guys! Heeey!" You heard an inaudible yell come from somewhere. It only made you scream louder and longer.

When one of them came through the door, you couldn't help but smile. You felt success.

"What the hell ya goin' on about?" It was Rocko.

"Rocko! Rocko, you have to-" You took a deep breath. You had over asserting yourself.

He turned to leave.

"WAIT! NO! Please don't. You have to..." You quickly glanced at the cuffs and shook them while speaking.

"...let me get up. Cuff me anywhere, anywhere but here." You pleaded.

As he started to leave again, you began to scream and show your ass again.

He quickly walked over to you, "You gotta shut up. Mister J, he'll kill you. He's been on the war path."

"No. You. Have. Move me!" Again you shook the headbroad. "You have too! Let me walk around for just five minutes. Please. Please, please-please-please."

"Look, calm down." Rocko was now pleading with you. He clearly didn't want to have to deal with the boss.

"I'll hush. Just get me OUT. OF. THIS. FUCKING. BED!" You kicked against the bed with each word you screamed.

"Let her up." His voice made both of you turned and look towards the doorway. "If she wants to play, then let her play, Rocko, my boy."

The Joker was standing there in purple pants, black shirt, green vest, white string tie and a purple hat. You couldn't see his eyes, due the shadow the hat cast, but you could see his grin.

"Yes'sir." Rocko replied.

"And Rocko..." His grin was gone.

Rocko's voice trembled, "Y-yes-s?"

"...Assertions about who I may or may not kill... Aren't yours to make." The threat was very clear, at to you. Rocko, not so much.

He turned around and left from view.

Rocko looked defeated as he unlocked one of your cuffs and removed it from around one of the bars on the headboard. You cringed and moaned as he recuffed it back onto you.

"I need to use the restroom." You demanded.

Rocko said nothing, only showing you toward it with his hand.

"No." He stopped you from closing the door.

"Leave it open." He ordered.

You made a point to stare him down as you used the toliet. It was your way of protesting. It was uncomfortable for the both of you, but you were feeling pretty frisky, having won a small battle. You washed your wrist as good as you could, the water burned them. You splashed water on your face and drank some from your cupped hands. Rocko must have taken pity on you. As you walked back to the door he stood blocking it.

"Hands." He ordered.

You held them out and he uncuffed them.

"Make it quick." He said pointing to the shower.

A smile crossed your face and you immediately began to undress, peeling out of the orange button down shirt. You turned the water on, letting it dance between your fingers as you waited for the temperature to warm up. You were so excited that once you felt the cold start to vanish, you climbed on in. For a moment, you allowed the water to just roll down over your face and tickle your body. Your arms wrapped around your trunk, giving yourself a hug, as you leaned against the shower wall. It was hard not to be overwhelmed by this small pleasure. Once you'd had your moment, you began to wash quickly, fearful of being forced out before you could finish. You took extra care as you washed your wrist. After finishing up washing everything thoroughly, you turned to let the water roll over your shoulders and down your back. You wanted to make sure to get ever bit of enjoyment out of this that you could. Your hand brushed against the J craved into your belly. It was healed and scared over. You had made a point to ignore it as much as you could. Tracing it with your finger, you looked down at. Then quickly placed your hand over it, putting it out of your mind.

You wiped the fog off the mirror. Staring back at you was someone different. You didn't quite look like yourself anymore. There was no longer any sparkle in your eyes , they looked tried and dark circles in cased them. Your face was thinner. Your lips had lost most of their healthy color. You tried running your fingers through your hair. Tiny little dreads were starting to form as a result of not being maintained. You noticed, that, overtime, you had lost all your earrings but one. Looking at its tiny reflection in the mirror, you shook your head and then took it out. A small white gold stud, in the shape of a little bird, rest between your finger and thumb. You couldn't help but laugh, foreshadowing gone unnoticed. You started to drop it down the drain but stopped. Holding it up and twisting it, you whispered to it, "you might just be my good luck." You put it back into your ear.

There was the orange shirt you had been living in, you tossed it aside. It could have easily been labeled toxic waste at this point. You glanced at the door. Rocko was near the door but looking at the TV. So instead of inquiring about clothes, you looked around. Your eyes landed on the gray pull over shirt. It was still on the towel rack, where you had hung it after having been given it in a ball of dirty clothes. You examined it. Besides the 0801 across the back and on the pocket, inside the collar was an iron-on tag: Arkham Asylum-Patient 0801-"unknown". You knew his history when it came to Arkham, everyone in Gotham did. You put your arms through the sleeves, as you pulled it over your head, your eyes closed from delight. Somehow, the shirt still smelled like him. There was something about his scent that appealed to you on a primal level. You couldn't help it.

 _'Woe is me, escape my fate_ ' you thought, as you finished slipping the shirt on.

Walking out of the door, Rocko immediately looked up. He cuffed your hands back together, using care. You watched him as he made sure to leave a little more room between your wrist and the cuffs then before.

"You have a kind heart." You spoke quietly. "Tha-"

He interrupted, "No but I got a few sisters. Hush."

You smirked. He did have kindness somewhere in there. Once done, he started leading you in the direction of the other door. Then he continued to lead you out into a small dark hallway. At one end, you could see an exit sign above a door. So close, you thought, as you stared at it.

"Don't think about it. Ya gotten it easy, kid. Don't go makin' things hard for yaself." He warned.

As he led you away from the exit, you passed two restrooms, a ladies and a gentlemans. Then the hallway made a 90° turn to the left, it opened up into a huge room. Immediately, you could tell it was a old abandoned strip club. The small apartment must have been rented out to make extra money or a place for the girls to...you shuddered to think. Looking around, the place had been transformed. Joker faces' were painted on old pictures of girls, that hung on the walls. There was different circus-like and fair-like stuff decorating the place. The Joker must have found the stuff humours. In the middle of the room, there were multiple tables, covered with tons of different kinds of equipment. Your eyes could see everything ranging from computers to weapons to rubber chickens. You were kind of impressed by what you saw, anyone would be. It looked like the Joker was preparing for one hell of a fight.

In the far corner, you recognize Rocko's brother and one other guy playing cards. From there, you scanned the room looking for him. He was far across the room, sitting down at a table, surrounded by more of the same. He appeared to be writing. He had taken his hat off and his green hair simmered when his head moved just right in the light. You were shoved in his direction. You looked at Rocko and he nodded toward the Joker.

"Go. The boss wants to talk." He nodded toward him again.

You looked to the Joker, then back to Rocko, hesitating to take a step. He shoved you once more, harder this time.

"OK-OK. I'm going!" You snapped hatefully at him.

It was loud enough that it made the Joker glance up at you. He watched you for a moment, then went right back to work.

You slowly walked, dreading each step the closer you got to him. Once you were half-way across the room you looked back to see Rocko, who was already back at the table with the other guys, getting ready to play a hand of cards. You stopped a few feet away from the Joker. You knew, he knew, you were there. So after waiting a minute or so you went around to the other side of the table, in order to look right at him. Finally he looked up at you, he started to look back down when his eyes landed on the shirt you wore. He stared at the 0801 on the pocket. You looked down at the number then back up at him. His lips were pressed together. He looked agitated by the sight of it. Lifting his eyebrow, he went back to writing out, what looked like to you, chemical formulas.

You said nothing, standing almost like you were at attention, as you watched him concentrate on his work. He kept his brow lowered as he scribbled across the paper, sometimes even squinting. Anytime he would squint, he'd also stick the very tip of his tongue out and rub his bottom lip with it. An explosion of laugher, from across the room, caused you to jump and caused the Joker to slam his pencil down loudly on the table. He cleared his throat then baring his teeth he slowly spun around in his chair. The goons instantly went silent and stood up. Joker sat there and scoured at them. Suddenly standing, he pulled a gun and began randomly shooting in their direction.

"Christ, boss." One of them yelled out, as they all ducked and ran for cover.

He stopped but only after he'd unloaded the whole clip. Lucky for them, he'd aimed poorly on proposed. He had gotten his point across.

"We didn't mean nothin' boss."

"For the love of everything funny! I get stuck with the biggest buffoons in Gotham!" He threw the empty gun at the men. It hit the table causing the poker chips to go flying.

"GET OUT!" His voice echoed.

"Sorry boss." Rocko looked like a bullied little kid on the playground as he and the others hurried out.

You were ducked behind the table that the Joker had been sitting at, peeking over the top of it, your finger tips holding onto the edge. You remained there as the Joker return to his chair in a huff. It was silent enough, so that when you moved, the chain between your cuffs jingling could be heard. The sound caused him to turned his head just slightly. He slowly spun around in his chair and smirked when he saw you. He leaned on the table with his elbows and crossed his fingers together, giving you a charismatic smile. You continued to watched him from over the top of the table. He motioned for you to stand up with one finger. You did so.

"Crouching behind a table...That's not the little bird that was chirping so loudy just an hour ago." He relaxed back into the chair, keeping his elbows on the table.

"In fact, I'd just about given up on you. Allowing yourself to waste away in there." He grinned.

"But, now."

You stood staring at him. What could you say? There was nothing to say. He stared back at you for a long time.

"You wanted..." He got up and started to walk around the table, "...something."

Once beside you, he half-way stood and half-way sat on the table, making him almost eye level with you.

"...Yyeeesss?" He took your chin into his hand as he cooed out the word 'yes' in a charming manner.

He gently moved your chin back and forth a few times as he gazed at you.

"Hhmmmmm?" He wanted an answer.

"I-I..." He let your chin go as you started to talk. "...needed to stretch." He rested his elbow on his leg and leaned on it as he listened.

You nervously bounced your eyes around, looking at him and then quickly down at the floor and then back up to him.

"And have you, stretched enough?" He sounded so kind.

You hesitantly shook your head 'yes'.

"Well then!" He jumped up suddenly and full of energy, "That is just wonderful, isn't it?"

He spun around beside you and put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in tightly against him.

Pulling you along with him as he started to walk.

"Let me show you around our trou à merde, then." He cheerfully announced, raising his other arm as if he was presenting the place to you.

His hand casually dangled over your shoulder as he walked you across the large room. He stopped at one of the tables. There was a collection of miscellaneous cell phones, tablets, wallets, jewelry and weapons. Once he'd picked up one of the guns from the table, he guilded you over to another table. This table had an array of bottles containing green liquid. There were a ton of spray cans also. Everything was labeled with "HA HA!" and smiley faces with Xs for eyes.

He used the gun to point as he spoke, "The infamous Joker Venom. All, of course, ranging from lethal to...very lethal." He laughed.

There were also a few flowers on the table. The same ones he wore on his lapel. The idea that you had rolled around on the floor before, fighting with this man, with something so deadly, so close, kind of made you feel sick to your stomach. You studied the items on the table. He grinned proudly. Then you felt a sting.

"What was that?" Panic was in your voice as your hand covered spot on your neck where the stinging sensation came from.

You had been stuck with a needle. You stepped back away from him as you held your neck. He tossed the syringe onto the table, giving you a smug smile as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Can't have you running around here, unvaccinated. That would make me an irresponsible pet owner." He laughed. "There's a good girl."

You looked completely perplexed and it caused him to fake a frown.

"Oh, cheer up!" He threw his arms up.

"It's only anti-venom." He went to wrap his arm around you again but you pulled away.

He curled his lip and roughly grabbed your arm, pulling you to him. He then suddenly smiled again and put his arm around you, like he wanted.

"Would a thank you kill ya..." He mumbled.

He yanked you along. For some reason it made you feel bad. But you didn't have the courage to actually say 'thank you'. Then you silently screamed at yourself, are you crazy?

He still had the gun in one hand, waving it around as he continued to talked. You eyeballed it, from time to time, as he walked you around his lair.

"Eww, no touching." He pointed and made a face as the two of you walked by an old striper pole.

"You'd probably get a STD..."

Then he used a disappointing voice to add to the joke, "...and not the fun kind."

You couldn't help but snicker, which amused him.

He laughed and sqeezed your shoulder. After a few more steps the two of you were at the begining of the small hallway. He stopped.

"We have a dilemma, you and I, Pigeon." He looked down at you, while keeping his arm around you.

"You don't want to be chained up and I, believe it or not, can understand that. You want the wind in your hair, breeze on your face. But you have to understand my position too. If you decide to relinquish your post as my pet and tried to run off...Well, you see the problem." He grinned the whole time as he spoke.

"So, how's about we make a deal?" You stared ahead as he talked.

He then dangled the gun, by it's trigger guard, in front of you. You looked at it then you looked up at him.

"Take it. Let's see how much fight you've got left...And if it's enough..." He offered the gun, "I'll let you go."

He grinned, "Deal?"

You didn't hesitate. You grabbed the gun and elbowed him in the side. He laughed and let you get a few step away from him. You pointed the gun at him. The though that it wasn't loaded crossed your mind but only after the fact. It was too late. You'd already jump feet first into shit creek.

"Just let me go." You glanced toward to exit at the end of the hallway.

You were slowly backing up toward it. And he was slowly following you. He didn't seem worried at all and that worried you. You quickly glanced toward the exit and back to him. Can I make it? Is it even open? You quickly decided that you may have better luck running the other way and finding the front door. The guys left that way earlier. After a quick debate inside your head, you put the gun down, holding in front of you.

"I can't win this game. Not this time." You looked at him.

He stood there, very relaxed.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that door..." You glanced back quickly to the one behind you. "...There's no way it's unlocked. And even if I did make it pass you, I have no clue where the front door is."

You stepped toward him.

You slightly lifted the gun, "does it even have bullets?"

"Find out." His grin was evil as he said it.

You thought about it and that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted you distracted for a split second. Grabbing the chain between your cuffs and jerking it with extreme force, he had you. It happened so fast that you didn't stand a chance. The only thing you felt was intense pain from your both of your wrist before nothing. You were out. You had been slung around by the handcuffs and slammed violently into the wall. Your whole body being sent flying through the air and coming to an abrupt stop, knocked the air out of you and caused you to black out. You were a heap of dead weight on the floor.

He had used so much force, that the dry wall cracked when you made contact with the wall. He laughed as he looked down at you. Then he kneeled down over you and continuing to studied you.

"Pigeon, Pigeon, Pigeon." He shook his head as he looked at your unconscious body.

"I win." He whispered and started laughing.

He looked around and reached for the gun, picking it off the floor. He held it up and pulled the trigger. A 'bang' flag came rolling out of the end of it. He laughed.

"Well...It would have been funny." He mumbled and shrugged, then he tossed the gun back down.

He looked at you again, moving the hair out of your face. His eyes moved from your face, down toward your shirt. Reaching down, he pitched the pocket of it. He ran his thumb over the 0801 and curled up his nose up. Letting go of the shirt, he rubbed his fingers together like he was dusting off something gross. He leaned over you and grabbed your arms. Lifting you enough, he slipped one arm under your back. Then he slipped the other arm under your knees. From a squatting position, he lifted you to his chest as he stood up. Your feet dangled, your arms and hands rested in you lap. Your head fell back, allowing your hair to sway freely in the air. He carried you down the hall and back to your prison.

He headed toward the bed but stopped at hearing someone said 'Batman' on the TV. He turned toward the small TV and watched for a moment. It was another report on whether or not Batman helps or hurts the city. Apparently the bat was responsible for making some "arrest" last night.

The Joker squinted at the TV, "hem."

He was most unimpressed; whether it was the reporting or Batman or both, who knew.

Giving your body a small toss-like action, he bettered his grip on you while he continued to watch. Once the news story was over, he walked over to the bed and causally tossed your body down without care. Turning on a small lamp he looked at you. He attention immediately went to your wrists. Your skin was so red and inflamed. They were weeping a blood and what appeared to be pus, caused by an infection. He hooked his finger around the chain between the cuffs and lifted your hands, causing your arms to stretch out. After getting a closer look, he let go, letting arms fall.

He crossed his arms, tucking his head down with his chin resting on his fist, while he studied you. He appeared to be debating, shaking his 'yes'. After a moment, he exhaled deeply, put his arms down and got to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Immediate continuation from C6.**

Moving your head, your hand automatically shot up and rubbed the side of it. Your finger tips gently massaged a huge knot near the top, left side of your head. You squinted your eyes shut, wincing out of pain. Moving your arm down, you felt some soreness in your left shoulder too. You gather your thoughts, the last thing you remembered was the Joker walking you around. You forced your eyes open. The dim darkness of the room was welcomed. As you laid on your side, you realized you were back in the bed. Your heart sank. You shifted your body over onto your back. You immediately felt a very familiar sinsation and weight around your ankle.

You quickly sat up. _Not again_ was the only thing that crossed your mind.

"No-no-no-no-no..." They shot out of month like rapid fire, while your hands quickly followed your leg all the way down to your ankle.

You felt the cuff securely around your ankle, then your hands started to pull the chain. It gathering up into a small pile, until it was pulled tauted. You then quickly got up and followed the chain to its origin. It was locked around the radiator. You fell to your knees and started feeling of the chain and lock, looking for a weak spot, somewhere. You sat on the floor, your knees up and your arms resting over them. You were surprising composed. The initial disappointment and panic you felt was gone. _You've been here before,_ you told yourself. _It could be worse._ If anything, you had more freedom than you did a few hours ago.

Once your head was cleared, you held both of your hands up. It had just dawned on you that they were no longer cuffed together. You looked at them, like you needed to confirm that the cuffs, that you had become so accustomed to, were actually gone. Bandages were wrapped around both of your wrists. You rubbed each wrist feeling of the bandages, cringing as you did it. Even covered and cared for, they were tender and hurt.

Your attention was suddenly drawn elsewhere, you heard whistling. You stood up and walked toward the tune, knowing immediately that it was the Joker whistling. He was in the bathroom, door shut and shower running. After listening and deciding he was going to be in there for a while, you walked to the closest side table and opened the small drawer on the table. The plan was to use this "alone" time to find something, anything, that could be of use to you.

The drawer appeared empty. You ran your hand all the way to the back of it, making sure it was empty. Your hand found a piece a paper. Pulling it out, you unfolded it and immediately balled it up and threw it, as hard as you could, cross the room. You quickly moved to the next drawer and forcefully yanked it open. It was empty, with only a folded piece of paper in it. You slowly reach for it then unfolded it. It read the same as the other note: HA! HA! HA! Love J

You dropped it and moved on to the next drawer. You opened it and found only a note. After opening them all, every single one of them was the same. He had went through and cleaned the whole place out, leaving his little "love" notes in every drawer. You exhaled deeply, out of defeat, as you stood there. You looked toward the bathroom door, the whistling had stopped but he was still showering. So you looked around the room again. You smirked and walked over to the TV. A huge grin crossed your face as you changed the channels rapidly. Once you'd gotten that out of your system, your eyes landed on the small refrigerator sitting on the kitchen cabinet. You headed towards it. Ever step you took, you expected to feel the chain tighten and not give you anymore distance, but it didn't. You could reach just about everything in the room. Your hand wrapped around the handle of the small frig but suddenly you heard the shower cut off.

It made you panic. You quickly walked back to the bed, where he had left you, and sat down. Not knowing what to do, you crossed your legs and acted like you were watching tv. You rested your elbow on your knee and cradled your chin in your hand. An infomercial for A.C.E. Chemical Household Cleaning Supplies was playing on the TV. _It must be the middle of the night for an informercial to be on,_ you thought.

Your attention, however, wasn't really on the informercial. You listened carefully to what was happening in the bathroom, hearing him moving around. The Joker started whistling again, then the door opened. You straighten your body but remained crossed legged, as you stared at the doorway. The smell of soap and steam hit you nose. He abruptly stopped whistling as soon as he saw you sitting on the bed. He took a step out of the doorway, wearing only a towel around his waist. He looked over the room and grinned. He saw the notes thrown around the room and some of the drawers were left halfway open. His grin turned to laugher as he looked back at you.

You were still eyeballing him. He lifted both eyebrows, rapidly moving them up and down in a very comedic 'got ya' fashion. You kept a watch on him as he groomed. He went back into the bathroom. Many times prior to now, he had showered with you right there on the bed, but you had never watched his routine this closely before. You could see the mirror and sink from your spot. The Joker's back was partially turned to you, he gazed into the mirror as he combed his hair. He was whistling again, only stopping long enough to give himself a smile in mirror, then he'd start whistling again. Even under the circumstances, there was something humours about it. Even if you didn't laugh.

Your eyes moved down from his hair, pass the nape of his neck, then to his back. You could see scars. Some small, most of them large, all stood out against his pale skin. You assumed they were from his battles with the bat. He was lean and toned. By all standards, a good looking man. Regardless of everything; The Joker was attractive. Suddenly, you felt yourself blushing. Turning your head away, you tightly closed your eyes. _You must have hit your head pretty hard,_ you thought. You kept them closed until hearing him come out of the bathroom. They shot open quickly and you looked at him. He paused to give you a suspicious look before continuing to walk over to where he kept his clothes. You tried to maintain the guise that your were watching the TV, but your eyes were on him. He turned his head and glanced at you, your eyes quickly shot back toward the TV.

"Unbelievable! Appalling! Caught in the act...No peeking at the goods, kid." He was teasing you in a very charming tone.

You, of course, ignored him. But you could see, out of the corner of your eye, that he was grinning as he looked over his shoulder. Finally, he got on with it, putting on a pair of colorful boxers and a white undershirt. Once he was half dressed, he turned his undivided attention to you, walking over to the bed.

Once at the bed, he spun around and flamboyantly threw himself down on the empty side. His tall body elegantly stretched out. He crossed his feet and rested one arm under his head. The other arm relaxed across his belly. You tried to scrambled off the bed, wanting to put as much distance between him and yourself as possible. Your reaction only fed his ego and made him laugh.

"Still not ready to play house with old Uncle Joker?" He grinned devilish.

You were facing away from him but turned toward him, after hearing his comment. You had a horrible look of repulsiveness on your face.

He frowned, "What?...Was it something I said. Hee-hee."

You snarled your face at him.

"Well, aren't you just a meanie." He stuck his tongue out, like a kid taunting another one. It was clear he was in an absolutely wonderful mood.

"And after everything I've done for you toooo." Using his imitation sad voice.

You unintentionally rubbed one of the bandages around your wrist. He grinned seeing you do it. You noticed that he was casually wiggling his foot in rythm to a commercial jingle that was on the TV. You glanced at his foot, then moved your eyes back to his face. He grinned when your eyes met his. Taking his hand, he patted the empty side of the bed. It was more of an invitation, instead of a command. He wanted you to come and sit down. You continued to stand there. He shrugged and place his hand back across his belly.

You were so specious of him and with good reason. If you had learned anything, it was this simple. The Joker's moods came and went, as fast as the wind. They were unpredictable. He could be malicious and murderous. He could be bewitching and bubbly. Between shooting at Rocko and the guys, and the assumed beat-down he'd given you earlier, he was left in a pleasant, chipper mood. The problem, the thing that made him so dangerous, was how his moods changed so abruptly, it was impossible not to get caught in the roller coaster's path on its way down.

"Bring me the remote...Pleeeaassssee." He delivered a cheesy grin.

It was a poor deploy, done intentionally. You exhaled deeply, you knew he was baiting you. But what choice did you really have? The other option would eventually end up with you getting hurt. You walked over to the TV, grabbed the remote and slowly made your way to him. Once you'd gotten close enough, he lifted his hand from his abdomen and stretched it out. As soon as you went to placed it in his hand, his other arm flew out from under his head, grabbing the bottom hem of your shirt. Because you had been anticipating that he was going to do something, you didn't react. You only stood there, staring at him.

He slowly twisted some of the shirt around his fingers and smiled. He continued to twist it, causing the shirt to tighten around your hips. He gave the shirt a playful pull, causing your body to sway. You looked ahead, unamused. He tugged it again. Hard enough this time, that you had to take a step to brace yourself. You still had the remote, he never actually took it. With attitude, you dropped it on him. That was the catalyst.

He quickly slung his leg down, over the edge of the bed, as he sat up. His arm went behind you and hooked around your legs, pulling you down into the bed. You barely resisted, letting him manhandle you to the middle of the bed. Ending up on your side, you tucked your arms against your chest, bending your elbows. He wasn't being overly violent, just forceful and demanding. When he finally stopped wiggling and squirming, he was nestled up against your body. His left arm was under you and wrapped up over your chest and arms. His right arm was free to do whatever he pleased, while his leg was bent and hooked over the top of both your legs. He had you in a full body bear hug.

You could feel every tiny movement that came from him. Unsure of what to expect, you were ready for the worse but hoped for the best. He started to brush your hair out of your face. You pushed your face toward the head of the bed, trying to pull away from the touch of his hand. But moving your head, caused your chin to lift and exposed your neck. He went right for it, putting his hand around your throat. His breathing was heavy and you could hear him make tiny little moans of approval, as he held your throat. When he finally moved his hand, he rested it on the peak of your hip. You felt his hand touch your bare skin. You realized your shirt, that normally fell mid thigh, had gotten pushed up too far for your comfort. Immediately, you untucked your arm and tried pulling the shirt down. He stopped you, grabbing your hand and roughly slinging it away. You repeated the action, causing him to, again, grab your hand and sling it away. You suddenly felt his head nuzzle against your own as he placed his mouth near your ear.

"Here, let me." He ordered.

He was already pushing your shirt up higher, when his hand slipped underneath it. A gasp left your lips. His hand traveled up and brushed your navel, then his fingers traced the scar on your belly. As his finger tips glided over the J, he snickered into your ear. Once he was done taunting, he pulled your shirt down so it was fully covering you, and gave the side of your rump a pat.

He let out a slow giggle that grew into a full laugh.

Then he started to speak.

"You know, physical contact..." Using his whole body, he cuddled you to emphasize the words.

"...Is a necessity for humans. But depending on how it's bestowed, it can be responsible for so many responses..." He chuckled in a deep voice that tickled your ear, causing you to flinch.

"It can calm or create, anxiety." He caressed the back of his fingers along the curve of your face and down your neck, making your body tense up. "See."

"Touch is also necessary for bonding and intimacy." He gave you another full body cuddle.

"They say, the more two people touch, the easier intimacy becomes..." His voice sadden, "But you don't seem to like me very much..." He snickered darkly.

Then his voice went cheerful. "But what kind of touch and what kind intimacy? There are just so many types..."

He bent his knee and wiggled his bare foot between your lower legs.

He went back to using his charming voice. "For some it's a kiss or hug." You felt his toes curl as he said 'hug'. "All that superficial fluff that's easily fake. Like now, Pigeon. Anyone can counterfeit that kind of affection."

"For others, well...For others, like us...our bond is love of chaos. Savagery lurks in you... bubbling to the surface just long enough for, those who recognize it, to see a glimpse." His voice was seductive. "And it lurks in you. Oh, you know I'm right."

"I'm nothing like you." You whispered it in the calmest manner.

He grinned and continued talking.

"Oh, Pigeon...It can be our little secret." He started whispering, "I won't tell...if you don't."

"It's only fair, I suppose...I've told you my secrets and you..." He chuckled softly.

His tone became threatening, "...Well, you keep them. Don't you?"

"I mean," He suddenly became cheerful while he taunted you. "It's not like you're going to tell anyone...Are you, Pigeon? Hmmm...I mean, where are you going to go? Who are you going to tell? HAha-haha." He laughed loudly.

You kept still, breathing calmly. Your body was relaxed and for lack of a better description, you were comfortable. You knew exactly what he was going on about. He had shared detailed information with you before about crimes he'd committed in the past, details of certian killings that stood out in his mind, war stories of him and Batman, and ideas about what he had in store for Gotham and the bat. It was the kind of stuff that you would "take to your grave", as he put it.

"But you know...besides the few sneaky little endeavors I dug up on you...most, of which, were unoriginal...certianly not the stuff of legend." He laughed.

He lifted his head from its resting spot where it was nestled against yours and looked down at you. He gave you a nudge to get you to open your eyes. You immediately turned your head to look at him, he waited for your eyes to meet his.

Then he addressed you, "It was most disappointing. I really must say. I expected more obscene activities from such a distinguished thief and criminal..."

He frown. "But noo..."

Putting his head back down, he adjusted his whole body. Rolling over, so he was laying on his back. His right arm went under his head. He kept his other arm under you, only unwrapping it from around you and stretching it out. His legs stretching out straight too. You stayed put, remaining on your side.

Once settled, he started to laugh slowly.

"But that doesn't mean..." He suddenly curled up his arm that was still under you, so he had you in a playful head lock, giving you a noogie. "...you don't have any rreeaall secrets, does it kid?"

You cringed as the bump on your head got rubbed.

"HA ha ha Ha-HA." He let out a full-fledge "Joker" laugh.

He stopped suddenly, going back to his prior relaxed position, leaving his arm around your head. His hand rested palm down on your forehead.

"And one day...ooh yes, one day, you'll tell me all those dark and dirty deeds..." You could hear the enthusiasm and lust in his voice.

"...the ones you keep all stowed and stashed away in there." He started stroking your head with his fingers; starting at your forehead and moving back through your hair.

He continued to talk and make small threats. He also continued to stroke your hair. You laid there listening, making comments here and there. When he was in an excellent mood these conversations would go on and on. His voice got lower and softer as he went on. After a while his voice turned into a soothing rhythm of sound to you. Unware, you shifted your body to accommodate your comfort the sleeper you got. Your eyes got heavy and heavier with every slow stroke he made over your head.


	8. Chapter 8

_...You smiled, seeing him. He reached for you, spinning you around and pulling to close. As your back softly may contact against him, he locked his long arms around you body in an embrace. You turned your head and rubbed your cheek on the fabric of his shirt. Your hands reached up and gently squeezed his forearm as a sign of affection. You felt him give the top of your head a kiss, as he gave you tight squeeze before releasing you from the hug. He moved his hands down your sides before grabbing your hips and pulling you to him. He towered over you, even as he slumped down, nipping and caressing your neck with a fierce passion. His lips tickled your skin, causing your body to long for him. You quickly turned around to face him. Looking up at him, he placed his finger under your chin. He smirked at you, knowing you were putty in his hands. You were mesmerize, as always, by his gaze. Those green emeril eyes, that pierced straight through you, could have you purring at him with one glance._..

You woke up calmly. You laid there, breathing heavy and staring into the semi-darkness. There was a slight smile on your face. Your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. You didn't seem to care that it involved him. The emotional rush from the dream left you with a longing, in a daze of lust. It felt so real, to be so far from reality. You causally rolled over.

Immediately, you sat up and scrambled back til you felt the edge of the bed. You heard him grunt and adjust his position, from having you roll into him. You were suddenly fearful, having been shocked back into reality. You stared down at him, waiting to see if whether or not you had woken a sleeping dragon. You squinted, trying to focus through the dark. You could see the pale outline of his arms tucked under head.

You gasped when you heard him.

"Boo." He said it softly.

As soon as he smiled, you could see his bright white grin in the dark. Your reflex was to flee, but before you could his hand was tightly around your forearm.

"What? Leaving so soon? Cheap whores get more respect." He laughed slowly and deeply.

He gave your arm a squeeze then let go of it. You didn't move. You felt embarrassed. You didn't know what to do. You just wanted to leave.

"I-l'm, I'm just going to the restroom." You waited for him to say or do something.

He didn't. He only shifted and tucked his arm back under his head.

You quickly got up and went into the bathroom. The door only closed so far, the chain required that a small crack remain. You stood there on the other side of the door, scolding yourself. You turned on the water and washed your face. You were wasting time, having not really needed the 'use' the bathroom. You felt the knot on your head. You still couldn't really remember. You pulled up your sleeve to look at your shoulder, it had bursied and was a deep shade of purple now. You looked at yourself in the mirror, and though... _he did this to you. He's done it all to you. Don't forget._

You opened the door quietly. The light from the bathroom hit the bottom half of the bed. You could see he was still where you had left him. He was very still, eyes closed, one arm behind his head, the other rested on top of his chest. You watched his chest move up and down very slowly. He appeared to have fallen back asleep. You turned the light out and quickly walked out.

You slowly tip toed across the room. You didn't want to get back into the bed. You looked toward the TV, it was still on but had been muted. You made your way to it and sat down on your knees, in front of it. You looked for the remote and remembered that it was on the bed. You felt around until you found the channel button and started flipping through them. Stopping when something caught your eye. It was a local early morning news show and right there across the screen was the date. It had been just over year. You stared at the date until it went off and they started scrolling other information. Suddenly, everything started running through your head. A year of your life, gone. You tried to recall why, having listened to the Joker watch news so many time before, you hadn't realized it had been a year. You had no answer. The longer you sat there, the angrier you got. Your head turned toward the bed and scowled at that green haired monster. You calmly got up, quietly walk over the side of the bed and glared down at him.

Your eyes moved down the entire length of his body and back up again until they were once more studying his face. Resentment and bitterness stirred. But so did admiration and regard. However, your anger over shadowed everything, at that moment. Suddenly, everything became a possible weapon. The lamp, too flimsy and not heavy enough. Side table, no. Your hands, maybe. Your eyes widen. You quietly went into the bathroom and stared, the back of the toilet. Perfect. You carefully removed it, cringing in silence when it would make the slightest noise. You took it in your hands. It was heavy enough. You moved to the doorway and looked at him. He still seemed to be a sleep, making small noises as he slept.

You retook your position at the edge of the bed. You weighted all options to yourself. _You'll get one good hit. And if it doesn't knock him out or kill him, it's at least going hurt like hell. Hurt enough to make him really pissed. Can you handle him?_ You stared at him. His hair was messy and his face was peacful. Everything you actually liked about him crossed your mind. You forced yourself to think about all the troubling and harmful acts he'd committed against you, against Cal, against all the untold others. Your hands gripped the heavy tank lid and you started to lift it.

You could feel your arms trembling, your breathing alone should have woken him. You were panting loudly, excitement and turmoil was churning. The hesitation you felt was normal, you told yourself. You aimed, but didn't swing. Loathing and fear started building but not toward him. You feared something else. You quickly put your arms down and held the lid in one hand, beside your leg. Tears were forming, so you clenched your eyes tightly closed. When you finally opened them back up, they met his glaze.

He slowly formed a smile. Fearing that you had just been caught, you released the tank lid from your hand. The sound of it hitting the floor caused him to flinch just a little. His movement trigged your defense mechanism. Your body mounted him and your hands went for his throat. You put all of your weight onto your arm, leaning into his throat. You felt him swallow against your hands. He didn't struggle. Grabbing hold of your forearms, he started laughing. You didn't have the strength needed. He simply pulled your arms out from under you, removing them from his neck.

"And just when I was beginning to think we had bonded..." He laughed loudly.

"...but if it's a fight you're lookin' for." He painfully tightened his grip around your forearms, digging his nails into your skin.

Tring to pull your arms away only causd him to hurt you more. You couldn't help but glance down beside the bed at the only weapon you had. He followed your eyes, turning his head and shoulders just enough to see over the edge of the bed.

He smirked smugly, "That would've left one hella wallop, commendable. See, Pigeon...You are just like me."

Being on your knees, straddling him, you leaned back enough to get to your feet. Standing up gave you more leverage to try and get away. It worked, you managed to free one of your arms from his grip, causing him to go for your leg. There was a small scuffle and you ended up hitting the floor hard enough that it knocked the air out of your lungs. By now, the Joker was laughing maniacally from the enjoyment of a good fight.

He was already sitting on the edge of the bed watching you. Stretching out his arm, he took a hold of the top of of head, tangling your hair in his hand and pulling. He jerked you up to your knees and drug you toward him. The sensation of your hair almost being ripped out, made you follow his lead. Your hand shot up and grabbed his, it was a reflex to try and lessen the pain of him pulling your hair. You braced yourself, first on the floor, then on his knee. Making sure you were right in front of him, he let go of your hair with a forcful shove. It caused you to brace yourself against his legs, as you stopping yourself from falling over. He immediately slipped both of his hands around your throat, barely applying any pressure. Instead, he pulled you up toward him, making you stretch your body. He continued to pulled you closer, making your body wedged in between his hands were holding on to his thighs, while your fingernails unintentional dug into them.

"I could snap it, you know. Just oonnne little twist and you'd be lifeless." You could feel his hands and fingers make tiny squeezing movements, like he was itching to just do it.

He was smirking out of pure bliss. Suddenly, you felt brave. You could have killed him, after all.

"I had it lifted over you." Your eyes shot back and forth as you stared at him nervously. "Maybe I am just like you. Maybe you should fear me."

His smirk went straight and he snarled at you.

"One swing and I could have-" You struggled to finish.

His grip tightened around your throat. You couldn't help but smile. It was a rare occasion that he was bothered by something you said. As he squeezed, he pulled you toward his face. You had to find your way to your feet in order to follow his grip. He stopped once you were eye level with him, reducing the pressure around your neck only slightly.

"And yet...here...we...are." His face was so close to yours that you could feel the words as he spoke them.

"Here we are." You quickly whispered, repeating what he had said.

The Joker turned your head slightly to talk into your ear, "How would you have done it? What was your plan?"

His hands were rubbing your throat now, rather than squeezing it, feeling your muscles and tendons as they moved. You didn't answer. You didn't know exactly what to say. He gave you hard jerk around your neck, gesturing for you to speak.

"I-I was just..." He continued to feel your neck, he was forcful and demanding, making you reach up and grab his arms. "...Just going to hit you."

"Yes, yes. And?" He was excited.

"I-I dont..." You nervously swallowed hard and licked your lips.

Before you could finish, he pushed your head away from him just enough so he could look at you better. His hands moved up, from your neck, to just barely cupping the sides your jawline and cheeks. He was incredibly rough and vicious with his movement, as he rubbed one of his thumbs over your bottom lip.

"I want to hear every little detail you imagined..." He left his thumb pressed on your lip, as he tighten his grip on your face and neck.

"...in that pretty little head of yours." He then continued to rub and roughly knead your lip.

"Maybe you-*argh*" A gasp of pain slowly escaped his lips, causing him to smile and close his eyes out of pleasure.

Your teeth were clamped down hard on his thumb. He didn't pull away. Instead, once you'd stop bitting, he pressed his thumb back down on the edge of your teeth. It was no secret that he enjoyed pain. His reaction was, some how, completely expected. You found yourself bitting his thumb again and watching to see if he liked it. As he felt it again, his smile enlarged and he opened his eyes to look at you. You were somewhere between intrigued and aroused, as you found yourself crawling onto his lap. You straddled him without thinking twice about it.

His hands quickly moved from your face to your thighs, almost like he was confirming that you had actually crawled into his lap. Your hands immediately went for his hair. Resting your elbows on his shoulders, your hands disappeared into his lush green mane. There was no question, whether or not he was aroused. He was. You felt his hands move up your thighs, slipping under your shirt, as he felt his way up your body. You forced his head back and stared at him for a moment. The look on each of your faces was bewilderment but that didn't stop you from pressing your lips to his. You tried to push your tongue between his lips but he quickly jerked his head away. Feeling his hands tighten around your waist, he lifted you off his lap and tossed you onto the bed, beside him.

The Joker immediately got and left the room, slamming the door behind him. You stared at the door after he left, waiting to see if, maybe, he was coming back. You were left lusting after something you didn't know existed 5 minutes earlier. Your breathing was rushed and you could still tasting him on your lips. As you reflected on what just happened, the bitter sting of rejection made you feel embarrassed. Regardless, you still knew everything was about to start changing.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the door slamming echoed. Joker folded his arms behind his back as he marched toward his stockpile of "toys" in the other room. His clenched teeth and curled lip trembled as he put more thought into what, he deemed, was just a preposterous outcome. Stopping only once, rethinking his choice of leaving so abruptly.

" _Unexpected, yes. Undesirable, not necessarily. No, no. Come on Joker, ole boy. Never on their terms, never."_ He went back and forth arguing to himself.

He plopped down in the chair and slouched low behind his work table. His eyes cut over toward opening of the hallway, invoking another dirty look. Then he looked down and noticing he was still in his underwear, his annoyed look turned loathsome. He promptly stood up and marched himself right back into the room.

 _"I will not be having this!"_ He thought.

Entering into the room, it was like he hit a brick wall, stopping briefly when he saw you standing there. You appeared to have just gotten up from the bed, where he had tossed you aside just five minutes earlier. The look on your face was surprise but happy, you smiled at him for a split second before immediately trying to ignore him. You looked away. As soon as he realized that he'd stopped to stare at you, he snarled and walked toward his dressing area.

Picking out a pair of purple pin stripe pants, he non-chalantly put his foot into a leg, then the other foot and pulled them up. He started buttoning them and began watching you using the mirror's reflection. As he watched, it became very apparent that you couldn't stop yourself from glancing over your shoulder at him every few seconds. Even having him "catch" you didn't seem to dampen your curiosity. He stood there for a moment staring at your reflection before turning his head toward you, stretching his arm out and motioning for you to 'come here' with one finger.

For you, tension instantly filled the room. Regardless, you found yourself en route to him, only a few steps away. After a few more, you were standing there, right beside him, looking into the the mirror at him. You were a tiny thing compaired to him, the top of your head was barely even with his shoulder line. And that was only if you stood up completely straight, stretching every inch of your body upward. Once beside him, you looked away, bouncing your eyes from here to there. Your behavior became skittish, as you became very aware of how embarrassed of your little "outbust" you were.

He squinted almost with a grimace as he watched your hesitant movements. The normal ego boost he would have gotten, from having someone be so timid of him, was lost on the fact that he was vexed by why you were acting like this.

 _"My fierce little fighter,_ _actting like silly school girl."_ He through _, "I'm not done toiling with you."_

His scowl slowly turned into a beautiful smile. He'd just decided that he would use your confused emotional state against you, just another way of messing you your head.

Between your consent back and forth eye movement, you froze, when you saw the scowl on his face had suddenly became a mischievous smirk with an raised eyebrow. You felt that thick, hard to breath kind of dread that was caused by recognizing _that_ look... _his_ look. The same look a predator gives their prey, as they're playing with them, right before the kill.

"Belt." He ordered.

You glanced up at him and then let your eyes scan over all his clothes. You were pretty sure what he meant but not sure as to why. You hesated before doing anything.

"Well!" He snapped so loudly that it made you jump.

Then he immediately turn on the charm, speaking in a pleasant tone. "It's not going to sprout legs and walk itself over here."

You gave him a quick look and reached for the belt. You held it out for him to take.

"Don't miss any loops." He was watching your reaction.

Your heart rate instantly doubled as he finished the sentence. You tried to keep your composure. As you started to put the belt in the first loop, your hands were trembling slightly. You hurried and got the belt through. Starting on the second loop, you were still just as nervous. Touching him...touching his waist line made the butterflies in your belly, not dance, but claw to get out. You actually felt nauseated as you moved on to the third loop. At this point you had to make a crucial decision, walk behind or wrap your arms around him in order to reach the back pant loops. For the first time, after having started, you glanced up at his face, he wasn't even watching you. He was looking in the mirror, picking at his teeth. It was like a weight lifted and you became less apprehensive, and instead envious, of his attention.

Without hesitation you hugged his waist and continued looping the belt around his back, making sure to lean into his body as close as you could. The side of your face was flat against his chest. You could feel the warmth of his body on skin. " _Hmm, his smell"_ you thought. Suddenly your eyes widen, you could hear the sound of his heart beating. Everything slowed down. Your eyes closed and your breathing matched the steady rhythm of his heart.

" _He's only human_ ," you thought. " _He's no different than any other person on earth. No different than me."_

You slowly lifted your head and looked up at him. By now he was looking down, somewhat opposed of you having hugged him. Some how your hands had continued to loop his belt, while your mind was on the edge of the universe, looking down into a whirlpool, of epic proportions. You had only just dipped your toes in and the Joker was the current, about to pull you under.

You quickly finished the belt, leaving it unbuckled per instructions. You were sorta in a dazed of disbelief as he continued to order you around.

He pointed toward a green shirt. You reached for it while he spoke, "That's my last clean shirt, isn't it? Hmm, I've been putting off finding a new dry cleaners...After I had to kill the last one for using too much starch."

In a a kneejerk reaction your head spun around toward him, showing how unfavorable his statement was with your expression.

He frowned mocking you spitefully, "You disagree with my methods." He couldn't stop the frown from slowly turning into a smirk.

"I suspect you still believe you're superior when it comes to the moral fiber of life and all that trivial tenet." He lifted an eyebrow as through you would agree.

"Ha! None of it matters..." He exploded cheerfully. "That's the beauty of life...It's all inconsequential, irrelevant. One big laugh riot." He laughed loudly.

You looked at him, almost sorrowful, remembering how detached he truly was.

"But that's the joke. We won't have to answer for any of it. Ha-HA. It's all one big joke and so many miss the punchline. And that's..." He laughed devilishly.

"...Well, that's why I'm here. To remind this city, the world, the bat..." He snarked as he said 'the bat'.

"That it's all a big pointless rat race." His grin was self satisfying.

"You really believe that? None of it matters, the good or the bad. We won't answer for any of it?" You were honest with your question. The look on your face was almost like that of a child, hearing a fairy tale for the first time.

"My dear..." He reached down and gently touched your chin with his knuckle and thumb, giving it a small squeeze.

"I don't believe it...I know it." His smile was intoxicating, he almost could make you believe what he was saying.

You were still holding his shirt. Snapping out of the spell he had put you in, you looked down at the shirt and remembered what you were doing. Adjusting it so he could slip his arm into one of the sleeves, you walked behind him. He watched your reflection as you looked back at him using the mirror. You gestured with a nod for him to go on and put his arm into the sleeve. He eyeballed you like a hawk. His arm slid elegantly into the sleeve, then the other arm went in. Once the shirt was on you reached up and made sure the yoke was comfortable sitting on his shoulders, sliding your hands over it. He showed no negative reaction to your touch. So without hesitation, you moved back in front of him and began to button the shirt slowly. You half expected to be slapped but he allowed it.

You didn't look up at him until you were three or so buttons from the top. He was still glaring at you with suspicion. You gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence as you finished the last button. Reaching up, you put your hands on his collar to flip it. He grabbed your hands and jerk them away. You continued to stare at him without changing your expression. You calmly pulled your hand free of his grip and went back to folding his collar upward. He allowed it this time. You couldn't help but smirk.

"What's got you smiling?" He snapped hatefully.

"You." You turned and went for a bright blue string tie.

"No. The black one." He barked at you.

You moved your hand over the brightly colored collection of ties til your hand was over a black tie. You glanced at him through the mirror. He nodded once to the right. You moved your hand over a black and white poka doted tie, he nodded yes. You quickly pulled the string tie off the rack and turned back to him.

"If none of it matters? Then why do any of it?" You asked, wanting to understand.

You had the tie in both hands, ready to wrap it around his neck. He stood up straight, making you stand on your tippy toes in order to put the tie over his head. You carefully made sure it was laying flat around his collar before tying it into a big bow. He smugly stretched his neck out as you flipped his collar back down over the tie. He slightly curled his lip as you ran your thumb between the shirt collar and the skin of his neck, making sure everything was in order.

He boorishly slapped your hands away and started adjusting it himself, while answering you, "Oh, I'm afraid my intentions have no justification."

He stopped fidgeting with the tie and looked down at you.

He grinned, "Besides, haven't you heard? I've got bats in the belfry, squirrels in the attic... I'm as looney as a jaybird." He winked at you and laughed, causing you to blush a little.

He gestured toward one of his vest, an basic four button vest, deep orange in colour. He started tucking his shirt into his pants, while you reached for the vest. You watched and wait letting him finish. Walking behind him, you did the vest just like you'd done the shirt. Allowing him to slip his arms through, as you held it up for him. Once it was on, he began buttoning up the vest himself. He started to step away.

"Wait." You took a step or two to keep up with him.

You tighten the vest belt in the back. Once you'd tighten it, you ran your hands around his sides, making sure the vest was fixing snuggly around him. This caused him to lifted his arms up slightly and turn around, ready to slap you. You couldn't help but flinch, as you quickly pulled your arms away from him. It surprised you when he didn't hit you. He grinned at your reaction. The anticipation of being hit was good enough for him. He chuckled as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

You brought him his shoes, then you went back for his spats. You had never seen anyone actually wear them, at least not now days, but him. Of course, he was one of a kind. Once he was done putting on his shoes, he crossed his leg and wiggled his foot for you to put his spat on. You fumbled for a second, figuring out exactly how to put it on over his shoe. Once you'd worked out the mechanics, the whole thing was simple. You slipped it on and buttoned it up over his shoe. Looking up at him when you'd finished with the first spat, he was putting on his gloves. You watched as he gracefully slid his long slender fingers into the purple leather glove. Then balling his hand into a fist a few times, molding the glove fit perfectly around his hand. As he started putting on the second glove, you couldn't help but think about the few times he'd taken them off so he could touch you with his bare hands.

 _"You loath him, find him repulsive, right? Of course you do. He's done horrible things, he'll do even worse things in the future,"_ you told yourself.

But the reality of it was completely opposite. Your mind quickly spun right off track, letting your eyes and mind venture to places they ought not go. " _His masculinity, his style, his mannerisms, the way he commands the attention...Oh dear god."_ Your enter dialogue was quickly betraying you.

"A a-a-aahhem." He was staring at you with a lowered brow.

 _"Christ_ ," you thought, as you realized you were still on the floor, holding his other spat, literally glazing at him. You quickly put the spat on his other shoe, stood up and back away.

"Get my long tail." He watched you carefully as you took it off the coat hook and carried it over to him.

He ignored you and got up. You watched and waited for the Joker to finish combing his hair and primping in the mirror. For some unknown reason you squeezed his jacket as you held it. Your eyes widen. You felt something small and flat in the enter pocket of his jacket. You discreetly got your hands on it, keeping an close eye on him. He finally noticed you staring at him. He couldn't help but grin. It prompted him to turn around. He was fully dressed and actually looked amazing. You gave him a small nod of approval and then held up his coat for him. He turned around and put one arm in, then the other. With a slight jerk of his arms the coat went on with no effort. You stepped back, putting your hands behind your back with, what turned out to be, a key safety tucked in your fist. You couldn't believe it. The hope that it might unlock your chain was ceaseless.

"You maybe good for something...beside killing, after all, Pigeon." He was still adjusting his coat.

You felt like he knew as soon as he looked at you. " _He knows, wait no he couldn't, not yet. Calm down,"_ you told yourself. He walked toward you a few steps, causing you to back up from him. He stopped. You couldn't hide your sudden apprehensiveness of him. This made him grin.

"Oh, come come my dear...you still don't trust me yet?" You could see the trickery in his eyes and grin. He was being captivating, trying to get you to let your guard down.

He curled his finger up, then pointed down in front of him. He was ordering you to come stand in front of him. You hesated at first, then did what he wanted.

"Even after everything..." His head motioned towards the bed.

"You'll still scare to death of me. Heehee. As you should be." He grinned shamelessly.

He bent over to look you in the face, "I'll tell you a secret, that I suppose, you haven't figured out yet."

He lifted one eyebrow, "Killing you would be the easy way out. And you, dear, you're not getting the easy way out."

You looked at him, staring into his green eyes. Your hand squeezing the key tightly. You didn't know what to do. " _Leave, please leave_ ," you thought. Almost on que, he stood up, putting his arms behind his back and then turned to leave. It was like you could breath again. You watched as he moved toward the door, opened it, exited and then pulled it shut.

You waited for a few seconds before pulling your hands from behind your back. You opened your fist and there in the palm, was the key. You held it up between your two fingers.

Your mind raced, " _Do I wait for the right time? There won't be a right time, ever. Go, now. He's not expecting something like, you getting a key. Now. Go."_

You still hesitated. Maybe somewhere inside you were scared you'd succeed. Regardless, you squatted down and tried the key. Your heart stank immediately. It wouldn't open. Then suddenly to looked at the radiator. You ran over to try the lock on the other end of the chain. As soon as you slipped the key into the lock, the door flew open violently. You didn't have to turn and look, to know what was happening.

He was furious. His teeth showing from the snarl on his face. His eyes landed on you and you turned the key. There was no wondeful popping nosie of a lock opening. Nothing happened. You turned it again in a panic. Still nothing. The reality of the situation hit you. You had taken a key. A key that wouldn't open the locks on your chain and now he knew that you had taken it, with the intent of escaping. As soon as all this crossed your mind, it was too late. He was almost on top of you. You scrambled to your feet and quickly started running from him. You had no where to go but the other side of the room. He stopped and watched you as you put some distance between you and him.

He looked toward the lock, you had left the key in it. He laughed as he walked over and took the key. He made sure you could see him putting it back into his jacket.

"Nice try, I suppose." He was still angry but laughing.

He started to walk toward you again. You backed up as far as you could, hitting the edge of the counter. As he moved closer you started you crouch down. You pulled your legs up to your chest and put your head down, feeling him as he got closer and closer. You braced for the worse. But it didn't come, he squatted down in front of you.

Peeking up at him, he started to speak, "I'm inclined to give you an old fashion whoopin'."

"Oh, Pigeon." He patted the side of your face gently. "You're going to really wish you hadn't done that...touch something that belongs to me...Such a no-no."

He suddenly grabbed both of your upper arms and stood, pulling you up into a standing position. Once on your feet, you tried pull free from his grip. It was no use. He slammed your whole body against the counter then keeping the same grip on you, slung you around. He forcfully pushed you backwards, making you stumble and fall into one of the smaller side tables. The table, a lamp, and you went crashing down to the floor. Immediately, he had a hold of you again, he was jerking to up into your feet using the back of your shirt. He had a huge hand full of it, slinging you around like a ragdoll.

"You don't touch my stuff. Understand?" He stopped jerking you about and held you up close to him.

He let go of the back of your shirt and roughly wrapped an arm around your body.

He gave you a hard jerk, "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes-s." You mumbled.

His other hand grabbed your throat and pushed the back of your head against his chest, "Yes, what?"

"Y-yes..." You hesated, "Yes, sir."

He laughed, "Let's try again, shall we."

When you didn't say anything right away, he tightened his grip, just barely on the verge of strangling you.

You were teary eyed, "I-I don't know what you want me t-to say."

He lifted you off the ground and started carrying you as he spoke playfully, "Harlequin of Hate, Jester of Genocide and my personal favorite the Clown Prince of Crime...Oh, but for you, my dear."

He stopped walking for second and pulled you even closer so he could whisper into your ear, "You're going call me the very thing you swore you never call me, all those months remember, yes? Well, today's the day, Pigeon!"

He suddenly let you go and spun you around so you were facing him. You stood there like a child being scoured. Your arms hanging down at your sides, your fingers pitching and twisting the bottom edge of your shirt. Your head was down, waiting for the next slap, punch, push or pull from him. He reached down and tilted your face upward so he could see you.

He cooed charmingly at you, "Now say it: Yes sir, Mr.J."

He grinned smugly and crossed his arms waiting to hear you repeat the words. You closed your eyes and repeated them.

"Yes sir, Mr. J." You said it without emotion.

He uncrossed one of his arms and motioned with his hand as he spoke, "And...I'll never touch anything that belongs to you again."

"I'll never touch anything that belongs to you again." You almost rolled your eyes.

He became enthusiastic, "Well done! Wellll...doonne."

"Oh and Pigeon." He quickly became arrogant, pointing at you. "In case you didn't realize, you belong...to me now."

He grabbed the back of your neck with one hand and bent down. He held your head as he placed his cheek against yours and whispered into your ear. "But we both know, that deep down that's what you want. Isn't it?"

You quickly jerked away from him. He allowed you to do so, only laughing. You wiped the tears from your face. You were angry and bitter because he was right. Even as you stood there, having been tossed around by him you still wanted his approval and attention.

He crossed his arms behind his back, "Cheer up. Now that we've established proof of ownership, I'm going start taking better care of my things."

He started grinning, "Starting with you." He began to move his arms and hands around as he talked.

"It's not fair to expect you to be so compliant, day after day, when I haven't given you the means to thrive." He was becoming more and more cunning with his tone.

The more he spoke the more you could tell, by his mannerisms, that he was up to something.

"You have needs and wants. You've made that clear." He lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, yes. You've made that very clear by that little outbrust."

He laughed slowly.

You had no warning, he grabbed you again and manhandled you to the bed. Just like before, he managed to wrap himself around you, while you laid on your side. He pulled you in as close as phyiscally possible.

His arms wrapped around you, "You'll never be any use to me if we can't put an end to this tug of war of emotion you have. One minute your the feisty little fighter that would greatly benefit me...the next you're a stupid girl with a crush. Unable to function."

He unwrapped his arm and move his hand to your neck. But it wasn't to threaten or hurt you, he gently slipped his gloved hand over your neck and brushed your hair out of the way. Once he'd done that, he started stroking your neck with the back of his fingers. You instantly felt chills pulse through your body, making you shiver.

"Hmm hm-hm-hehe." He was almost giggling.

"Relax. Enjoy." His words made you close your eyes and tense up. "I'm going help you get over this little road block, hm-hm-hehe. My gift to you."

Using his teeth, he bit down on the finger tip of his purple glove, holding it so he could pull his hand out. He tossed the glove aside. Your eyes widen as you felt his bare hand on your thigh. Your heart started racing, and your body immediately responded to his touch. He slowly felt his way up your body, letting just his fingers glide against your skin, moving over your hip, under your shirt and pass your waist. He flatten his hand out against your belly, applying pressure as he handled your body. Your breathing was becoming heavy as you quickly started letting yourself enjoy what was happening. That was the twisted allure you had for him. You were under no misconception about how diabolical, illogical and egoistical he was; you hadn't suddenly forgotten any of this. You just no longer cared. Seeing him for what he was, you'd also seen his charm, intelligent, and humanity.

He let his hand linger on your abdomen, rubbing over your scar. As his thumb traced the J, he pushed his hips into you, obviously enjoying having you "branded". He made small grunting sound as you returned his push with a roll of your hips into him. A loud gasp of pleasure escaped from your parted lips, Joker's hand had promptly moved upward, firmly clasping your breast. He squeezed your breast firmly, making your moan as he brushed your nipple.

His touch felt so hands looked for something to hold on to. One hand grabbed a handful of his pant's leg, while the other balled up some of the bed sheet. Your body was aching with lust, your back arched and your head tilted back, exposing your neck. You felt him move, he lifted his head. Then you felt his arm, under you, wiggle it's way upward toward your throat. The sensation of his grip around your throat was titillating. You could feel him squeezing your neck just enough to fed his need for control and violence.

"So willing...so venerable, hmm-hm-hm-hehe." There was a suggestive intone in his cheerful voice. "I could strangle the life out of you...Right now and you'd let me. You'd die happy, yes? Hee-he."

There was something incredibly intoxicating having him restrain himself enough to make sure you were enjoying yourself. You let out another moan if enjoyment, he quickly slid his hand up just enough to get his finger into your month. You knew what to do. He smiled as you bit his finger but his still had a glove on this hand. So just like he had done earlier, you held on to the tip, while he removed his hand from the glove.

Once his hand was freed from the glove, he quickly plucked the glove from your mouth and grasped your throat again. You were completely aroused, yearning for whatever he had in store for you. Your body moving against him, you could feel that he was not fully aroused. You through quickly, grabbing hold of his hand, coaxing him to apply more pressure against your throat. He was incredibly provoked by your gesture, grinding his hips against you roughly. He instantly slipped his other hand between your thighs. Your body tensed up and you gasped loudly from the surprise and stimulating pleasure, of what he had just done. You were almost panting as he let his fingers tease you.

He watched your expression with a smirk on his face, "There, there...How's that, my dear? Enjoyable, no? He-he."

You squeezed his hand again as a way of agreeing. He knew exactly what to touch and how to touch it, driving you to the edge quickly. He was completely over whelming you with pleasure, you couldn't think. He watched, enjoying the control he had over you. He slowed down the movement of his fingers just to watched your hips adjust to the new rhythm and pace he set. Then, speeding his fingers up again, he'd grin watching your body's reaction, your back arched and lips parted as your breathing continued to get faster.

He stopped for a moment, taking your leg and lifting it over his thighs and hips. You moved it only slightly for comfort, causing him to forcefully grab hold of leg and place it back where he wanted it. He held your leg in place for a few seconds before he slowly started sliding his hand up your enter thigh. You pushed your hips toward his hand begging for more. He responded by stopping his hand midway up your thigh and squeezing your neck.

He whispered, while at the same time tapped his finger against your thigh in rhythm to his words, "Tisk, tisk, tisk." He grinned.

You bit your bottom lip out of lust.

"Bite your lip again." He snapped quickly.

You smiled for him and then did as he told you, biting your lip with extra force. He snickered deeply. He released your neck and moved his hand to your jawline, placing his thumb on your lip. Your teeth clamped down on his thumb hard, making him grind his hips against you and squeeze your enter thigh. As soon as you stopped bitting his finger, you felt his body relax from the lack of stimulation. You knew exactly what he wanted, and needed, to enjoy sex. You no longer suspected, but knew that he had a touch of sadomasochistic tendencies. " _He...Mr. J needs it just rough enough, pain invoking"_ , you thought. Some playfully, brute force. You were completely willing to cater.

You suddenly started pulling away from him, knowing he would start manhandling you in order to make you complaint. With a little extra wiggling and force you managed to break free from his hold. Before you could even turn your body over, he was grabbing hold of your arm. With him gasping your arm, you quickly got off the bed. As he started to crawl off the bed, you slapped him across his face and then immediately crawled into his lap. His eyes widened and his grin went straight but he wasn't displeased. He wasn't completely prepared for what you did next.

You grabbed his face, forcfully turning his head to the side and whispered to him, "I won't break."

For a moment you didn't know what he was going to do, but he lowered his brow and a smile crossed his face. He wasted no time, his arms wrapped under your thighs as he got up from the bed. Lifting you up, he slammed you into the wall, nearing the bed. His weight pressing hard against you, pinning you between him and the wall. Your arms went over his shoulders and around his neck, as you grabbed his hair, pulling it incredibly hard. He grinned. His hands slid under your butt to support you, as your legs hooked around his waist. You suddenly slapped him again, playfully but hard. The look on his face was amazement. As he looked at you, you nodded just once. You suddenly felt his grip on you tighten, he pulled your body away from the wall just enough to slam you back into it, with greater force, causing you to cringe just a little. You immediately felt how turned on it made him, to see your discomfort. You tighten your grip around his neck with one arm, before taking your other hand and grabbing his lower jaw. You stared at him.

You dragged your thumb over his lip, "There's a price though...one kiss." You said it very stern and half expecting to be punished for even asking it. He wasn't a kisser when it came to fulfilling his sexual pleasure.

Joker looked at you, lips slightly parted with a puzzling frown. His eyebrows lifted, he was thinking, debating. It felt like time was standing still until he moved. He wrapped one hand around your waist and squeezed tightly, keeping you from slipping. He stepped back from the wall, carrying you with him. He didn't take you back to the bed, instead he carried you across the room and sat you down on the table.

You braced yourself on the the edge of the table, as you unwrapped your legs from around him. He immediately crowded in on top of you. Taking your head and tilling it up, so he was face to face with you. You stared into his bright green eyes. His hands slid down from your face and held your neck. He was demanding and forcefully, almost vicious. You kept your head tilted toward his face but closed your eyes. You could feel him so close, leaning over. You whined softly as he teased you by brushing his lips against yours. Then it happened. He pressed his lips to yours. For a few seconds, he maintained a gentle kiss, only allowing his tongue to touch the edge of your parted lips. Then he lifted his head. " _That's it",_ you thought with disappointment.

You started to opened your eyes but he aggressively pulled your head, making you stretch your body, to meet his lips. This time, this kiss was completely different. From the moment his lips connected with yours, he showed dominance and desire. His tongue forcibly entered your parted lips and coached your tongue were he wanted it. You surrendered to it. The Joker's kiss was powerful and made you feel like he couldn't get enough of you. His manipulation of you made you crumble, holding your head in place as he leaned his head from one side, then to the other, maintaining the kiss. Your breath was gone but you didn't care. You felt him start to pull away. You cupped your hands around his neck trying to keep him from pulling away. Breaking the kiss, he sucked your bottom lip before biting it, making your lip qrived with his depparture.

Your eyes opened quickly as you felt his body pull away from you. At first, you feared he was leaving, seduced and then abandon. But instead he stood there, in front of you, pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie, then he was right back on top of you. Pulling your shirt over your head, he tossed it aside, exposing your body. He grabbed your waist and dug his finger nails into your skin. It hurt but you didn't care. You went to slip your arm around his neck but he immediately stopped you, shoving you down flat against the table. You moaned from being slammed down. He grinned as he stretched his arm out and took hold of your throat. Using both hands, you gripped his wrist and playfully tring to push his hand away. Joker indulged your attempt to give him a little confrontation. He jerked you back up and pulled you in close. Burying his head, you felt a bite your neck, the fire of everything made you melt.

There was a sudden outbrust of playful, but aggressive slapping, pulling, bitting, pushing, pitching, sucking, groping, scratching, grinding, choking, foreplay. You were so lost in the intimacy of everything, you didn't realized that Mr. J had unbuckled his belt and pants. You gasped loudly as he entered you with a deep thrust. At once, you were moving your hips in rhythm with him. He held you tightly by the nape of your neck, controling you, as he rolled his hips back and forth. It felt so good, all you could do was groan and grunt between your breath.

You tried to kiss him again, he turned his head away so you couldn't. You used more force and tried to kiss him again. He backed handed you, hard, right cross the month. Reminding you that the price had been one kiss and that he had given you two. You immediately leaned back and grabbed your mouth. Under your hand a small smile started to form, as you stared at him. His snarl quickly turned into a charming smirk, as he grabbed your hand and removed it from your mouth. His other hand wrapped around your waist, pulling your lower body back into his hips. Instantly, he was back inside of you, making you gasp. He pitched your cheeks with one hand, mushing your mouth up, and tapped his finger against your lips. He grinned, shook his head 'no' and aggressively continued thrusting in and out of you. You closed your eyes, it felt so good.

Your hands reached up. Your fingers tangled in his soft green hair, holding on to it for leverage, as you rolled your hips against him. His hand slid down from your mouth, and held on to you neck. With every stroke, he squeezed your throat, causing your pleasure to grow. It surprised you how quickly you found yourself craving his hostile touch, along with his sensual touch. You pushed your butt and hips closer to the edge of the table, wanting more.

He suddenly manhandled you off the table, carrying you back toward the bed. The two of you remained connected as one. Arms and legs wrapped around one another as he crawled into the bed with you. He was soon leaning over on top of you, taking your arms and laying them above your head and holding them there in place. He was face to face with you, grinning. Using his head, he nudged your chin up so he could bite your neck. Your body arched under him, craving more of his touch. He bite one side of your neck, then the other side and started moving down. Your arms tensed up, he wrapped his mouth around one of your nipples, sucking incredibly hard. The pain turned to pleasure. You bucked your hips, begging for him. He promptly obliged, moving his hips right where he wanted them, he reached down with one hand and guided himself back into you. The pleasure was immediate. His grunting was very soft and controlled as he buried his head back into your neck. He lifted his head slightly and started talking.

"Convince me you're worth keeping alive after I've had my way." His thrusting immediately became less elegant and more boisterous at just a suggestion of aggression. You bucked your chest against him and tried to lift your your arms, causing him to use strength to hold you in place.

You tilted your head back and moaned, "Maybe I'm not." Your voice was breathy.

He threw his head back, "Hmm hm-hm-hehe-he-hahaha-ha-Ha Ahhh-Haaa-ha-ha-HA-HA..." His laugh built from a soft giggle until it was a full on cackle.

Shifting his weight, he used his arm to support himself beside your head. He reached down and scooped his arm under your bent knee, pulling your leg up higher, to better accommodate his need for rougher and deeper penetration. It caused you to gasp and moan from the pleasurable discomfort. Your reaction only fueled him. He tangled his hand in your hair and pull your head back, exposing throat. He immediately buried his face into your neck again, bitting and nibbling his way to your breast from time to time. Pulling his soft green hair, clutching his head close to you with one hand, you grabbed the sheet with the other one. You were pass the point of thinking, your body so close to climaxing it was in auto mode. Suddenly, you became more demanding, moving and meeting his with the same vigour. Your hand released the sheet and moved to pleasure yourself, while he continued to mount you hard. You could feel the tingling build of a nearing climax. The closer to the edge you got, the more assertive you became.

Your nails dug into the back of Joker's neck as you moaned, "don't stop."

He immediately producted a smug look and grinned. He continued to maintain his speed until he felt your muscles tense. Your thighs clinched against him, toes curl, your breathing stop, as your orgasm reached its pinnacle. Once over, your body relaxed. You laid there, carefree under the Joker. There was something immediately thrilling about knowing what just happened, was because of him. He was no longer moving, stopping once he knew you'd reach a climax. You finally opened your eyes, finding him staring down at you. A small smile formed across your face.

He covered your smile with his hand, you playful snapped at his hand with your teeth, causing him to curl his lip out of amusement. He grabbed your throat, hard, applying as much pressure as he could without actually strangling you. Your discomfort was what he wanted. He began thrusting quickly, it only took a minute or so and he was climaxing. He kept his hand wrapped around your throat, while he hunched over, his head hanging down, his hair tickling your face. Once he'd finished, he lifted his head and looked at you.

You felt him pet your throat with his thumb as he studied your face and body. He was eyeballing every inch of you. You hadn't realized it yet, but you were bursied and beaten from head to toe. The extreme roughness that had just occurred, even through welcomed and wanted, still violated you. Your lip was split and slightly swollen. Bright red bite marks covered your neck, shoulders and chest, some of them, already turning purple and black. The Joker's finger marks decorated your body like cheetah spots. As twisted as it was, you would wear them like a badge of honor over the next few days; proof of your intimacy. Joker was not without his own, you had managed to give him fresh claw marks on his neck from your nails. Along with a bruise or two, here and there, unseen of course, because he still had most of his clothes on.

Once he was done admiring his work, he released your throat and rolled off of you. He laid there beside you, pulling his pants up. Once he'd finished, he continued to laid there, saying nothing. You remanded stilled, even after all that, you still knew better than to cross any lines...


	10. Chapter 10

**A Flash-forward...**

 **5 months after C9 and C10...**

 **Night of Dec. 28th/29th...**

A pile of bloodly clothes were tossed carelessly on the floor beside the tub. The sound of the drain bubbling was drowned out by your humming, as you got out of the bath.

 _'Remember when you kissed me by the sea,  
You were saying all the things that I'd like to believe...'_

You stepped out, letting the water drip freely as you walked across the heated stone floor. You didn't bother reaching for a towel.

 _'That you could give me all your love,_  
 _You could give me just enough..._  
 _And we could live in paradise..._  
 _And never have to leave'_

Instead, you grabbed one of the fluffy cashmere bathrobes that were hanging in the bathroom. It felt so good as you wrapped it around your naked body, you closed your eyes with enjoyment and continued with your humming:

 _'But is it true? Whenever I look around, I can always find you._ _On my side, In the morning and night..._ _You're my can-candy all the time'_

You cheerfully bounced out of the bathroom, making your way into a huge bedroom. The fireplace was roaring and crackling, casting a mixture of shadow and light, that danced across the room. A huge four post bed sat right in the middle of the room, you tossed yourself on top of a mountain of pillows, causing them to go flighting. You smiled as your humming became singing:

 _'My heart's on fire. You light me up, and I can't cool down...Your love is wild...You're dangerous...Dangerous...'_

You stopped and snuggled yourself into the pillows and then flipped over. You looked around, suddenly the walkin closet caught your eye. You immediately jumped up and hurried in. Turning on the light, your eyes lit up at the sheer number of clothes. You slowly walked around dragging your fingers against the different luxury fabrics and started softly singing to yourself again:

 _'I like your style, I like your smile, Everything about you.._  
 _When you are on top, I let you take me for a ride, We can go anywhere you want to...'_

You stopped in front of a huge floor length mirror. Your eyes traveled up the sides of the mirror, stopping on what looked like pearls set in gold, decorating the frame of the mirror, you snarled your nose up at them.

"Must be nice." You said under your breath.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your face was full of color, you no longer looked tried and sick. In fact, you had gained, a much needed, healthy ten pounds. The last five months had been a rollercoaster, there had been no detected pattern in the way Mr. J treated you. In fact, he had been extremely kind to you for a few days after "the night" of mutual sex. Then he turned exceedingly hostile toward you. His behavior became knavish, full of pettiness and over the top harshness that was, even for him, scary. It took a few weeks but once it was out of his system, things became different. He started using you as an extra set of hands to work on his gadgets and bombs, allowing you come out of the crappy apartment room and work on stuff in the main room. However, even then, you couldn't escape from being chained up.

Your meals had improved. Your health started improving. Your mood and mind improved from getting to be active day after day. To his surprise, you'd turned into a diligent little helper. You knew your place and tried to please him. The dynamic between the two of you flowed well, as long as you over looked the occasional smack or shove. He'd grab you by the neck from time to time and for a moment, just a spilt second, it was clear that the spark was still there between the two of you but for whatever reason, neither of you had the courage to act on it. You continued to look in the mirror, your hand caressed over a fresh bruise, you smiled thinking about how you'd gotten and how so much had changed over the past months.

"Pigeon." Mr. J's voice echoed cheerfully into your ears.

You quickly turned and hurried to the closet door. The truth was, you loved the sound of his call. It was literally music to your ears. He was tossing his wide brim purple hat onto the bed and looking at you as you emerged from the walk-in-closet. It delighted you to see him smile when he saw you and you had to admit, the way he wore that grin...you loved it.

"Honey, I'm home." He said in a sarcastic tone as he started to pull off his purple jacket.

You walked toward him and took his jacket from him. He watched you with a snarl on his face as you tossed the jacket on a chair.

He looked you over, "Where's your clothes?"

You walked up to him, took his hand and started pulling him as you walked out of the room.

"I've got a surprise." You glanced over your shoulder as you pulled him down the hall.

He allowed you to lead him out of the bedroom, down a hall and toward a set of double doors. You let his hand go and turned around to look at him before opening the doors. You grinned and pushed the doors open. Behind you were two tied up people, a man and a women. They were gagged with their hands and feet tied, laying on the floor. Mr. J's eyes lit up as he saw them and a grin danced across his face.

"My, my, my." He cupped your chin and gave it a sweet little wiggle of approval.

"I made a mess. I hit him a little too hard." You gestured to the man who clearly had a head injury and was still bleeding some. You leaned against the door frame as he walked in and kneeled down over the couple.

"Unlucky indeed, my friends." He grinned at them. Their eyes were wide and fearful having recognized the Joker.

"I'm afraid...I have some truly terrible news. Your...Oh wait..." He made a puzzled face before reaching into the man's back pocket. Taking out his wallet and opening it, he pulled out each item. Tossing each one separately onto the floor until he came to the man's driver's license.

"Judging from your age and name...aah, Mr. Pollew...Not to mention the ungodly resemblance. I'm going to take a guess and say your father. Hee-he-he-haha." He tossed the wallet at the man's face.

"I'm informing you of the untimly death of your father..." His cheerful voice turned dark.

"And mother." He faked a frown. "Unfortunately while my charming colleague was restraining the two of you. Uncle Joker had a visit with the folks. And the cause of death...Dreadful, gruesome, just deplorable." He started laughing.

Before turning his attention back to the young couple, he turned and glanced at you. Your face was blank, showing no emotion. Your hands were folded in front of you. You didn't care one way or the other what he'd do to them or what he had done to the other couple, who had been unfortunate enough to answer the door at this wee hour. Apon opening the door, they both had been sprayed in the face with Joker Venom. While Mr. J started dragging the bodies off into another room, he ordered you to go search the rest of the house. That's when you came across these two sleeping soundly, completely unaware of what horrors that were occurring downstairs.

You hit the young man in the head, hard enough to knock him out, unfortunately it had been hard enough that he started bleeding right away too. After rendering the man useless, you focused on the young women. She remained asleep until feeling you covered her mouth with your hand. You'd warned her with a finger over your mouth, to be quite but she immediately freaked out, causing you to gag and restrain her right away. Regardless, of the pleading and tears, she never once fought or tried to help herself. You found it quite pathetic. While you waited for Mr. J to finish up, you had decided to clean up...

So, how did you end up here? How did you go from being chained up to companion? This shift of gravity...had only occurred four days ago.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve Night...**

 **Dec24/25**

"Get up. Shit went bad. Real bad." Rocko was shaking you awake.

"What?" You sat up, very startled, still half asleep.

"Shit went sideways the bat got'im...or he's dead." He spoke so fast that you couldn't keep up with him.

Then Rocko popped open the lock on your chain and quickly pulled it from around your ankle.

"Wait. What?" You were trying to get him to slow down.

"Go." Rocko was breathing heavy and excited. "Go. You gotta go, now."

"Wait. What's going on? What do you mean the bat got him. What does that mean?" You were excited now too.

"Look! You ain't listening to me. You have to go. Now. The orders were to kill you if something ever happened to him. You gotta go." Rocko pleaded with you.

You were confused, shocked with terrible news, that you didn't understand, and half-dressed as Rocko literally dragged you out of bed, down the hallway, out of the building and into the cold winter's air.

"Go and don't come back. You're free." He said leaving you right there in the alley way. You stood there bare feet, no pants, no jacket, with no clue.

Your first reaction was to go back in but the door was locked and no one responded to the banging on the door. For a few moments you stood there like a fool. You had just been given your freedom and you didn't know what to do with it. So, you started walking, kind of in a daze. After a block it became apparent that you were in downtown Gotham, the crappy part. It was Christmas time, you hadn't realized it being locked up. You could see Christmas lights and decorations everywhere you looked. There were tears rolling down your face, you didnt know what to do. You debated going to the police but the very next thought was: you'd have to explain too much to them. And you didn't want to get the Joker in trouble. Which then made you tell yourself that you were crazy but the fact remained, you wouldn't go to the cops.

"Miss, miss? Are you OK?" Someones voice broke your train of thought.

You looked up and a young man was standing there with some friends, they all looked very concerned.

"Hey did you get caught the cross fire tonight?" One of them said.

"Yeah, A lot of people died. They've got rescue station setup if in need one."

You knew you looked like an hot mess.

"What happened...what time is it?" You asked as you shivered.

One of the young men gave you his coat, while the other one answered, "It's 1230, ma'am. It's Christmas."

"You look hurt. We can call the cops or someone to come get you?"

"No!" You snapped. "I'm sorry." You immediately felt bad.

"Look, let us help you." One of the guys took out his cell phone and started to make a call.

You quickly grabbed the phone, "Just..." You stopped and then handed the phone back to the guy. "Sorry. Look, can you please just tell me what's going on? What happened tonight?"

"Batman took on the Joker." One of them answered. "They went at it for a couple of hours. You didn't hear the explosion?"

Another one interrupted, "That clown tried to blow up 12 buildings, for the 12 days of Christmas. Some kind of sick joke doing it on Christmas Eve, I guess."

You snickered to yourself, you got the joke. You knew exactly why it was funny...Why _he_ would find it hysterical.

"All those poor people at home with their families." They all looked sadden by the events.

You felt bad for a second before your thoughts immediately went to Mr. J. Suddenly everything Rocko was quickly blurting out, as he literally tossed you out to your freedom, started to make sense. You felt a pain in the pit of your stomach.

" _How could he not say anything to me,"_ you thought. " _He just left, to go die.._."

You were shanking your head no, "Is he dead?"

"No, Batman stopped all but one of the bombs from going off. He's fine." The young man said.

"No!" You snapped. "The Joker, what happened to him?"

"The Joker? Who cares what happened to that crazy clown." He laughed.

"Batman got him." One of them proudly announced.

"No, no the last I heard they couldn't locate his body." One of them interupted excitedly.

You involuntarily grabbed your stomach, feeling the pain grow. One of the young men went to help you.

"Don't touch me." You started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait!" They were worried.

"She's a loon." One of them added. "Let her go."

"Wait, my jacket." The young man yelled. You continue to walk away.

"Let her have it, dude." The other one said. He moved his finger in a small circular motion beside his head, "crazy."

They all laughed.

You completely ignored them. Your head and heart was racing. You hurried down the street. The streets were almost deserted. You could see smoke belowing up from buildings in the distance. The fight that had occurred between the bat and your Joker must have been major skirmish. The more you thought about what Rocko had said "He's dead" the sicker with worry you felt. Regardless of everything you'd been through. Regardless of everything he put you through, it made you confused that you felt so sadden at the possibility that he might be dead.

Your initial reaction was to turn around and go back, right there. Wait to see if he would show up but you veto that idea. Telling yourself you were foolish to go back. Suddenly, you realized how cold you were, your bare feet and legs were frozen, you had to do something. Wrapping the jacket, the young man had given you, tighter around your body you felt a wallet in the enter pocket. You smiled, reached in and opened it, finding cash. For once, fate was on your side. You made your mind up and went to the nearest motel. The entire way there you had to keep convincing yourself that this was the right choice. You needed to thinking about everything, give yourself some distance before doing something that you might regret forever.

It took an act of god convincing the front desk manager that you were, in fact, alright and not in need of medical assistance. Even after finally getting her to believe you, she still brought you a few toiletries and some clothes to your room, after you had gotten settled in. You thanked her and wished her a Merry Christmas. It felt rude but you rushed her out and immediately turned on the TV to find out any details about the fate of your Joker.

You stayed in the hotel room for two days, only leaving once to go get a few more toiletries that you required. While you were out you stole some clothes that fit you properly. Apart from cleaning yourself up, you did nothing but watch the news.

The showdown between Batman and The Joker had left an unknown number of people dead and injuried. The Joker was only able to blow up one building before the bat stopped him. Two other buildings had burnt down due to the explosing of the first.

"Eyewitnesses reported seeing the Joker fall from the roof of one of the burning buildings. Batman pursued him but was unsuccessful at apprehending The Joker."

Hearing the news reporter say those words made your insides twist. You continued watching as they showed bits and pieces of the fight. Some of the footage had been captured by the news channel's helicopter, while other footage was shot on people's cell phones. Your eyes widen and sparkled as you watched. Seeing Mr. J standing his ground against the Bat of Gotham, made you smile. He was fearless. His suit and hair whipping in the wind as he stood on the ledge of a building confronting the bat, right before blowing up a nearby building. The bat flinched but not your Joker, he laughed and reviled in the destruction. The clip ended and the news report started speaking again.

"Police and rescue workers have still been unable to locate a body of the infamous criminal."

You muted the TV. Instantly feeling nauseated. They had been searching for two days and still hadn't found the Joker's body. There had been incidents in the past where the Joker was thought dead, but turned out to be alive and well. You continued to reminding yourself of that. You had allowed your heart and head to battle it out, coming to the conclusion that you had to know if he was alive or not. The not knowing was killing you. It was eating you up...

So an hour later, there you stood, in front of the old abandoned stripe club that you called home for so many months. Your hands were shanking as you entered the building. You slowly entered, thinking to yourself, " _If he's not here, he could still be alive."_

There was no sign of life in the main room, so naturally, you slowly walked toward the back of the club. As you quitely made your way to the start of the small hallway, you shined the flashlight around. You slowly turned the corner of the hall, passed the two bathrooms and then stopping in front of the apartment door. You turned the door knob and opened the door with a push. Waiting before actually stepping foot into the room, you shinned the light into the dark. It appeared empty. You were too nervous, maybe even scared to go in.

" _How could you be coming back to this place, what the fuck is wrong with you?"_ Then you'd quickly tell yourself to _"shut up!"_

You took one step inside of the room and turned around abruptly. You heard someone behind you and quickly went on the defense. With a push and then a small scuffle, you stumbled back as you caught your balance. It was immediate that you knew, it was him. There was suddenly pure happiness coursing through your veins. Then you realized that he had actually fallen down from the run in. You scrambled for the flashlight you'd drop and quickly put the beam of light on him. You gasped under your breath. He was beating and broken. In all the time you'd been with him, he'd never looked like this. You could see he was in discomfort, holding his shoulder.

"Well, get on with it." His voice broke the silence.

You stood there thinking. Inside your head raged a battle of epic proportions. You wanted to rush to him, to help him. While, at the same time, you knew you should want to hate him. Almost like an out of body experience, you could see and hear yourself acting in a manner that you couldn't stop and didn't really want to.

"You're hurt." Your voice softly replied.

At first he did nothing. The look on his face couldn't be read. He only looked up, trying to see pass the light in his eyes.

"Move that blasted light." He ordered hatefully, snarling at you.

You did so immediately.

He struggled to get up. Offering him a hand, he slapped it away. Once on his feet he towered over you, even slumped over. He made no effort to harm you, he only looked you over and pushed you out of the way. You hit the door frame and watched as he went into the crappy apartment. You continued to stand against the door frame in a dazed state of confusion about being so happy to see him. It then dawned on you that he had left the door wide open, that he hadn't tried killing you or told you to scram. This made you smile.

At first, you only went into the room a few steps. You watched as he slowly sat down. You took a few more steps toward him. You were so nervous, you jumped when the TV came on. He immediately started flipping through the new stations, randomly picking one. You scanned over the room, using your flashlight. It was apparent that he'd come back not to long after the fight between him and the bat. It looked like a bomb had went off. He had taken out his anger around the place, breaking furniture and making a mess. Without warning, he threw the remote at the TV, hitting it hard and causing you to jump again.

"Batman!" His anger quickly went to defeat. "Bat-man. Bat. Man."

You quitely watched him. He rested his bent elbow on the arm of the chair and then rested his head against his hand. Suddenly, he lifted his head up and relaxed his arms over the chair rest, while the sound of your name left his lips.

"Pigeon." The innocent tone he used when calling you, caused your heart to flutter and a shiver to go up your spine.

"I suppose you're here to kill me." You could tell he was grinning by the way his voice sounded.

"I-i." You stuttered.

"Well, speak up, my dear. You're not the shy type." He barked.

"I don't know why I'm here." You cringed after saying it. You knew damn well why you were there.

"Who let you go? Rocko?" He snarled. "I suppose I have to kill him now."

"I came back to see if you were alive or not." You blurred out.

He listened, raising one eyebrow and slightly turning his head. You started taking slow steps toward him as you spoke.

"I guess I needed to know if one day you'd show up." You half-way lied about your true intentions of wanting to know. You continued moving toward him.

His tone was somber, "And now you know. Mister J's alive and kickin'."

He turned back and stared ahead, not bother by your presence, "So what's your move? What's the strategy? Offensive. Defensive."

You were standing beside him now, but still keeping your distance. You could see him wincing, from time to time, as he moved the wrong way, making his body hurt.

"I know you've thought about this moment." He turned and looked at you again.

"I certainly have." He grinned. "But, of course, you know that."

"Come, come. Out of the shadows with you." He gestured for you to come closer, "If you were going to try and kill me, Pigeon. You would have already done it. Besides, we both know why you really came back." He started to laugh but cringed with pain, which made him laugh again.

He was right. There was no changing it. You were never going to really run from him, he had made sure of that. He _had_ broken you, whether you knew it or not. You felt everything for him: hate, fear, respect, admiration, lust, but in the end, you dreaded it just might be love.

You cautiously approached him, still keeping enough distance between you and him, that you felt you could run, if needed. He didn't make any sudden movements, only tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair as his eyes followed you. You watched him for a while. He cringed as he adjusted himself in the chair. You could see from the dim light casted by the TV that he was sporting a black eye, scrapes and cuts decorated his face and neck. His nose had a huge open gash across the bridge, it was red and festered, and in need of stitches. His clothes had been changed but you could see bloodly spots where he'd bleed through. For the first time every, you felt sorry for this man. Deep down you knew it was a fictitious, he was no more in need of being felt sorry for than a dismembered rattlesnake head, still deadly and full of venom.

"The bat did this." You didn't ask, you stated the obvious. "I watched it on the news."

He grinned and laughed with his whole body. Then immediately cringed, grabbing his left shoulder.

"It was all in good, clean fun." He smirked then grinned. "Batsy loves it when I titillate him with a rousing challenge."

He laughed loudy then cringed, then laughed, "Ooo, oo-hee" Then moaned, grabbing his shoulder again.

He chuckled, "He's such a tease with his little love taps."

"Is it broke? Here, let me see." You stepped right up to him, not hesitating.

He glared at you, lips curled.

"It's. Fine." He snapped and then scoured at you.

Then the look suddenly melted off his face, as he looked up toward you. He could see you were genuine; you wanted to make his pain go away. His eyes studed your face before moving down your body and back up to your face and hair. You were in actually clothes: jeans, leather jacket, tall boots. Your hair had been forced into submission. Did he see the same girl he'd locked up over a year ago? Did he see someone who wanted to help him? Or did just see his pet, doing as trained?

He made a pouty face as he answered. "It's only dislocated. It'll be fine."

He turned his head back to the muted TV, diverting his attention elsewhere.

"You're going to have to hold your arm out and bend your elbow at a 90 degree angle." You went to reach for his arm but stopped as he lowered his brow, giving you another dirty look. Suddenly, you returned his dirty look with one of your own.

"Do it." You mimiced the making a muscle position with your own arm. "Like this."

"Yes, yes. And lift it over your head. I've already tried it, a numbers of times." He snapped.

"Then stick it out, like this." You stretched your arm out straight.

"I can pull and push it back into its correct position. It'll hurt like hell for a second but once it's back in place, the pain will almost immediately be eliminated." You were close enough to him now, that your leg brushed against him.

He glared up at you from his hunched over position in the chair. Then he gave you a nod, letting you know you could do whatever needed to be done. You nervously reached out and lifted his arm to the position it needed to be in and told him to turn sligthly sideways in the chair. He moaned a little as he turned, while you held his arm out straight. Your hands were slightly trembling. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath to calm yourself. Placing your hand on his shoulder, you used your thumb to feel for the lowest tip of his shoulder blade.

You warned, "I'm going to apply-"

He interupted you, "Oh, get on with it." He snapped hatefully.

You shifted your eyes toward him and gave him a blank look.

" _Fine, be that way_ " you thought.

You zealously pulled and roughly lifted, at the same time, until you heard the pop of his shoulder going into its socket. You stopped and held his arm for a moment, waiting for his reaction. He quickly moved his arm, testing it out. A grin slowly creeped across his face.

"Use it like normal but be mindful of it." You watched as he moved it around.

He seemed pretty impressed and pleased by the outcome.

He became charming, "Bravo. Braav-ooo, Pigeon."

You started to back away from him. Joker grabbed your wrist and jerked you toward him a little, keeping you from stepping away from him.

"Nuh-uh. First, tell me why shouldn't I kill you now?" He relaxed back into the chair, keeping his grip on you.

He slightly rubbed his fingers against your wrist. You didn't pull away, instead you leaned down closer to him.

"Death would be a welcome friend, at this point, now wouldn't it?" You took your other hand and used it to pry his hand from around your wrist.

You shoved his hand away. "Besides, at this point, you would have killed me already...if that's what you really wanted to do," you lifted your eyebrow smugly. You were mocking him.

His eyes followed your face as you stood up straight. He wasn't amused at the bumptious comment you had decided to taunt him with. He glared up at you spitefully. You ignored his dirty looks and smirked.

You started to reached up to touch him, "Your nose is going to rot off, if you don't-."

He stopped you by grabbing your hand again, "I've had worse."

He didn't let your hand go again this time either. Instead he squeezed it, as you slowly pull it back toward yourself. Your eyes bounced between his face and his hand. You gently twisted your hand, while he gripped it, so your palm met his. He quickly jerked his hand away as you started to push your fingers between his and gestured for you to move back. You pulled your hand back, crossing your arms as you stepped back.

The sound of the back door being kicked in was loud. Your eyes widen and you immediately looked at the Joker. He wasn't fazed by it at the slightest. He made no movement at all, only casually maintaining his seat. You could hear the low tone of men's voices in the hallway. They suddenly kicked in one of storage closet doors on the other side, right across the hall.

"No, no. It's that one." A voice rang out.

The sound of the apartment door being kicked in caused you to hide. The Joker only sat there. You watched as the door was completely kicked in and three guys poured into the room. Followed by one more, who you and Mr. J, both recognized. It was Rocko's brother and as of that moment, former goon of The Joker's, Francis. Apparently, his loyalty went to the highest bidder.

"Look at this, he's not even gonna put up a fight." One of the men said.

"You watch him. He dangerous." Francis warned.

"Hands up!" Francis ordered, "slowly."

Joker threw his hands up with a twist. He was very flamboyant about it. It was pure flattery, he was simply toiling with these boys.

"Gentlemen." His voice was smooth, fearless.

You could hear the change in his voice. He was all business. This was going to end badly...for them. You saw his eyes shift to where you were hiding, then he shifted his gaze to beside you. Your eyes moved to where he'd looked. There beside you, laid a gun. You didn't move, instead you remained still, waiting and watching.

"The whole city is looking for you, clown. And here you are." Francis sounded smug. "There's a nice, fat price on your head to get proof that you're actually dead this time."

"And who's paying premium for the goods?" Joker smiled.

"Ha. What does it matter to you?" Francis chuckled.

"Well, after I've killed all of you..." Joker was still being cheerful. "I'm going to need to know who to pay a visit to. Gotta collect my prize money."

"I-I say w-we kill him now. No-o risk." One of the guys was already very spooked.

"Barlowe will-" The other goon started to speak but was interupted.

"Barlowe!" Joker viciously barked out, "Oohh, that deplorable piece of dirt-"

"Shut up, you!" The same guy yelled for him to hush. "He'll pay more if the clown is alive. And just our luck, he is."

"Get up." Francis poked Joker in the back of the shoulder.

Joker slowly started to get up, "Say, Francis. Rocko's not with you, he is? I've got a bone to pick with him." He grinned.

He was standing now, keeping his hands up. He slowly turned around as ordered. Francis nodded for the guys to get him. Two of them complied, while the other one kept close to the door.

"Check if for any and everything. Leave nothing on him." Francis warned.

Joker grinned at one of the guys as he moved closer to pat him down. The other guy grabbed one of his hands and went for the other one with the intention to cuff him. Then it happened. With a head butt and a hard kick the first guy went down. The second guy somehow ended up in a head lock, struggling for air. It all happened so fast, they didn't know it was too late for them.

"Let him go!" Francis warned, pointing the gun at the Joker.

He smiled, "No." Then planted a knife right into the man's chest, stabbing his heart.

Joker was already laughing by the time the man hit the floor.

Then a gun shot rang out.

Francis stood their for a few seconds before falling to his knees. The Joker walked behind him, slit his throat and kicked him over onto floor, face first. The last guy had already dropped his gun. He was terrified. The Joker stood there with his head back, reveling in the joy of a kill. He slowly put head down, fixing his eyes on you. The sight of you standing there, holding the gun that he had pointed out to you, made him grin. You waved the gun once toward the guy near the door. He still hadn't ran. He had completely shut down.

He trembled as the Joker approached him.

"Where will I find Mr. Barlowe?" Joker put his arm around his shoulder and wiped the knife blade clean on the young man's coat.

The poor boy could hardly speak a clear word, "h-h-e-e s-sup-po-pose t-to..." He stopped and swallowed hard.

"Yes. That's it. He's suppose to what?" The Joker was patiently coaxing it out of him.

"T-te-xt wi-t-th a lo-o-ca-tion." He could barely keep his whole arm from shaking as he pointed to the Francis's dead body. "H-he's g-go-t th-the ph-phon-ne."

"Good man." The Joker patted the young man on his back before stinking the knife right into the side of his throat.

You watched, almost mesmerised. You had seen violence from the Joker, first hand but never anything like this. It was almost beautiful the way he moved. He was elegant. He kneeled down and dug the phone out of Francis's coat. He opened it, and looked at it for a moment then closed it and put it in his pocket.

The one guy who had been knocked out started coming around. You could hear him moan. The Joker glanced at him then to you. He nodded at the guy while he stared at you, waiting to see what you'd do. You knew exactly what he wanted from you. You felt your heart skip a beat as you took a step toward the man. Another step closer and your heart raced faster, another one and then another one. You were breathing rapidly as you stood over him and pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot made you jump. The Joker proudly grinned at you, admiring the monster he had created.

" _The effort was well worth the wait_ ," he thought.

He walked around the room, gathering a few things and putting them into his pockets. He slipped on a long purple trenchcoat and threw on a wide brimed hat that matched the coat. Then he walked up to you. He reached out his hand and you immediately placed the gun into it. He grinned, took it in his hand and semi-pointed it at you as he talked.

"My, my." He stood close and looked down into your face.

You were still breathing heavy.

"I'd congratulate you." He took the gun and used the barrel to move the hair out of your face. "But we both know this isn't your first kill...Not really. You've got blood on your hands, little Pigeon." He let out a laugh.

You were unaware that you had started moving backwards, out of a pure reflex, until you bumped into the wall, you had cornered yourself. He remained right on top of you, grinning. Your hands flat palmed the wall and your finger tips were pressed so firmly against it that they were turning white. You turned your head out of nervousness. What he would do next was anybody's guess. You felt his hand wrap around you upper arm and he started to pull you along with him as he left. His stride was a lot longer than yours and with every three or fours steps he'd have to tug at you to keep up. Finally you jerked, pulling your arm free from his grip.

He looked offended as he turned to face you.

"You don't have to drag me, I'll follow." You pleded.

His pressed his lips together and lowered his brow, "keep up." He ordered, as he walked out into the street.

You did. He never once turned to see if you had actually followed him. At least not that you saw. When he finally came to a stop, the two of you had gone in and out of alley ways and ended up across from a parking garage.

He didn't look at you, instead he looked down the street one way and then the other way as he spoke, "Go theif us a ride." He laughed to himself.

Once he'd finish laughing he paused and turned to look at you with a curled lip.

"You're still here." He lifted his eyebrow. "Move!" He snapped hatefully.

You quickly did as he wanted, walking past a few cars until you came across an older model. It was the only way to be sure it wouldn't have an alarm and even then it wasn't a 100% failproof. You needed to make this fast. You looked around and spotted a fire extinguisher. You grabbed it, held your breath for luck and busted the window. No alarm. You quickly pushed the broken glass aside and hoped in. Laying down in the seat, you started pulling the panel under the steering wheel off so you could reach the wires needed to hotwire it the car. It took less than five minutes to start the car. You hadn't stolen a car in years but you still had it.

Creeping out of the car garage you flashed the headlights once. Then pulled out and stopped in the alley way where you had left him at. You did the see him.

"Move over." You jumped.

He was standing on the driver's side, looking into the window and it surprised you. You scooted over into the passenger seat, while he got into the driver's seat. You sat still, looking out the window. Hearing him cringe, you glanced over at him. He hid his discomfort well but he was still sore from the beating the bat had given him and the small scuffle with Francis hadn't helped. He took off his hat and tossed it between the two of you. Then he rested the gun into the hat. He didn't seem to fear the idea of you getting ahold of it and using it on him. It was like he knew something you didn't.

You watched as he relaxed in the car seat, throwing his arm over the wheel and driving with his wrist drapped over it, barely using his hand. You could see about an inch or so of his pale skin between his sleeve and glove. Your eyes discreetly moved up his arm and to his neck. It was toned. For some reason it made you wonder how old he was. It was hard to put a cap on it. His pale, milky skin hid any signs of aging quite well. You started to think back, trying to remember the age you were when you had first heard about The Joker.

You quickly got side tracked as you continued to study him. His poor nose had been through hell, having been busted open even more from the headbutt he'd given the guy early. It was swollen and had given him two black eyes instead of one. He glanced over at you and then quickly looked back at the road.

"What?" He coldly asked.

"Your poor little nose and eyes." You cut your eyes back over towards him as you answered. "You've now got two black eyes, instead of the one."

"I didn't know I had the first one." He said it with a straight face.

You couldn't help but smile and tilted your head toward him, "You need ice or all of this..."

You gestured toward your own noses and eyes, "...will be so stollen you won't be able to open your eyes in a few hours."

He lowered his brow at you and brushed your comment off with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Suit yourself then." You looked out the window of the car.

You watched as the city passed by. After a few minutes you started recognizing the area he was driving the two of you towards.

"We're going to the warehouse, aren't we?" You asked timidly.

He didn't speak, instead he only nodded his head 'yes' once.

It made you nervous and fidgety, knowing where you were headed. Afterall, you didn't have the best memories of the warehouse. He smirked, noticing how bothered you were. In fact, you were so beside yourself, you didn't notice when he stretched his arm out toward you, resting it across the back of the car seat. You shifted in your seat and hit his hand, making you jump.

"Geez." He lifted one side of his lip and an eyebrow at you.

"You're wound up like a spring." He threw his voice to sound like a 30s gangster, "See here, ya makin' me nervous, kid, myeah."

You couldn't help but smile, defusing some of the apprehension you felt. He playfully wiggled his fingers, letting the back of them tap against your shoulder. The two of you relaxed the rest of the way. The short trip across town was over before it even started.

You didn't follow him, instead you watched as he disappeared into the warehouse, while you sat in the car. This is where it all started, you had very mixed feeling about his place. You finally got up the courage and walked inside. It was a large place and you didn't quite know exactly which way to go, so you began to explore your once prison. It was dark, dank and cold, the sound of your foot steps echoed through out the huge storage space. The further from the docking door you walked the creepier it got, the emptiness didn't help. Then in a blink of an eye, all the empty space disappeared.

Crates, boxes, storage containers and miscellaneous materials filled the place, stacked high. You continued to walk pass crate after crate, passing walkways made from leaving space between the boxes and stuff. It all looked the same until the sudden brightness of multicolour lights, coming on, caught your eye. You froze for a second. Toward your left about 100 or so feet away, you could see the twinkling of those..." _goddamn lights_ ", you thought. They made you shutter yet you had no choice, it was a matter of prevailing pride, you started walking toward them. Weaving in and out of the crates and boxes until finally the space opened up again .Your eyes immediately landed on the cage you had been forced to live in. You felt nothing seeing it. You were good at putting stuff behind you, rationalizing what matter and what didn't. Never letting your past haunt your future.

It all looked the same, you walked up to the cage and put your hands on the bar. You closed your eyes to reflect. Suddenly, you smiled. Turning your head as you heard him walking up behind you.

Leaving your hands holding the bars, you spoke, "You were always able to sneak up on me."

You watched, over your shoulder, as he moved closer to you, until he was finally right behind you. He reached his arms out, keeping you between them and placed his hands on top of yours, as he also took hold of the bars.

He tickled your ear with his voice, "I know."

You tensed up alittle as he pushed closer into you, "Seeing this. Being here. Does it make you hate me more?"

He wasn't whispering but his voice was somber, doting even.

You tilted your head up to look at him, "No."

He continued to look forward, not acknowledging you, "No pinned up rage, an unstoppable longing to do me in, hang me up by my toes, skin me alive, bash my head while I sleep?" That's when he glanced down at you with a lowered brow.

You turned your head back to stare into the cage. He slightly tightened his grip around your hands and the bars, "How do I trust you?"

"Trust." You paused for moment, "Trust isn't what you want."

"Loyalty." You spoke slowly, "Complete allegiance. Unwavering obedience."

You felt him press his whole body against you, "Go on." There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You want blind faith. Someone who will admire and relish your every action, devote themselves to your success and satisfaction." You suddenly gasped as he rolled his hips against you.

You pushed back against him, "Someone who'll...submit."

He immediately grabbed your arms and forcefully turned you around so you were facing him. His hands wrapped around your throat and up over your jawline, tilting your head up. You stared at him, his two black eyes and busted nose...It made you want him more.

Your breathing was heavy as you continued, "Someone who'll pamper and indulge you... Fullfil any desire that belongs to you."

His red lips slowly formed a beautiful grin as he listened to your confession of devotion. He rubbed the tip of his nose against your face making you crave grabbed his open jacket and pulled his body to yours.

He lowered his head, keeping your face cupped in his hands and whispered into your ear, "And I suppose you're the one who can fill my needs?"

You slowly nodded 'yes'.

"We'll see, my dear." He cooed into your ear before abruptly slammed your head back against the bars, causing you to wince.

You tighten the grip you had on his jacket, balling it up in your fist. He smiled and snickered. Suddenly, his tongue plunged into your mouth causing yours to dance with his. You hands grabbed his forearms, squeezing them. He was harsh and unrefined about the kiss. Demanding and vicious as he pushed your body against the bars, you loved every second of it. You licked your bottom lip when it was over and smirked.

He maintain his grip on your face and stared you in the eye, "If you fail me, I'll killl you. You're no longer my locked up little pet... The training is over and if the show animal can't perform it's tricks...Hee-he-he-haa-haha" His laughing became sinister.

He let go your your face and gripped his hands on top of your shoulders.

"You shoot it and move on to the next." His words were so appalling but his smile, so handsome.

"But you're not going to let me down. I have faith...In you, Pigeon." He leaned down and kissed your forehead.

He grinned and walked away, gesturing for you to follow . You happily pursued him, closely trailing him as he made his way back through the maze of boxes and crates. Once out of the storage area, he headed into the small office area. He stopped at the door and allowed you to go in first. There were a few guns and what looked like explosives, out on a table. Staying close behind you, he guided you over to the table where he looked over your shoulder and then rested his chin on it. He pointed to one of the explosives and waited for you to hand it to him. He reached around from behind you, keeping his chin positioned on your shoulder, as he took the explosive out of your hand.

His arms hugged you as he held the bomb out in front of you and explained, "It's very simple. The white wire connects to the black one, you press here and boom." He grinned as the word boom rolled off his tongue.

He sat it back down on the table, lifted his chin off your shoulder and standing up straight behind you. He playfully spun you around so you were facing him, causing you to softly snicker. You were pinned between him and the table as you listened to him divulge the plan he had.

"You're going bring me to Barlowe and collect the money." He was cheerfully smiling.

As he explained, he started to remove your jacket.

"He'll assume you got lucky some how..." Tossing your jacket onto the floor, he started unbuttoning your shirt. You had no refusals.

"Stumbled apon me or something." He stopped unbuttoning your shirt for a second and gestured with his hand as he said 'or something'.

"I'll think of a convincing tale." He continued undressing you.

"You'll drop a name or two. Some local criminals he's sure to know..." Your shirt was open now, so he spun you back around to face the table. With your back against him, he wrapped his arms around you and started groping your body, making you moan with delight.

"...making him think you heard about the price on my head through the grapevine." He gently kneeled one of your breast, while he reached up and grabbed your neck.

He tilted your head to the side, "And...Voila."

He immediately leaned down and bit your neck, making you melt. He nipped and nibbled at your neck, while he let his hand explore its way down your body, until finding its way to your belt buckle.

"Wait. If it were me, I'd still be suspicious." You spoke up, having a question. Afterall you could enjoy yourself and listen at the same time.

"And regardless..." You continued but Mr. J didn't stop unbuckling your belt and pants, he only slow down, giving you time to express your concerns.

"...what's to keep him from just killing us both, right there? He gets you and doesn't have to part ways with any cash." Your concerns were ligetme and that made him grin.

You gasped loudly as his hand slipped into your underwear, firmly cupping his hand between your thighs. He held you, not moving his hand more than only little, teasing you.

"You'll have these on your person." He nodded to the explosives on the table. "They won't harm a hair on your beautiful little head, if it means they die." He chuckled softly.

You pushed your hips against him, surprisingly he was very aroused, no violence needed.

"Alright." Your voice was very airy and lustful, "So I get the money, *moan* then what?"

"Then you leave." He pulled his hand out of your pants and pushed you face down onto the table. Immediately, he unfasten his belt and pants, then slipped your pants down enough to allow him to enter you. The both of you moaned with pleasure as he mounted you from behind.

He continued to talk as he rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of you, "Give me five minutes with Barlowe and then...I want you to start blowing up stuff, my dear. I'll make my way out and off we'll go." You felt him mimiced walking with his fingers up your back until he got to your hair and took a handful of it.

You laid there, enjoying every second of him having his way with you. It only lasted a few minutes, it was over. He didn't waste anytime getting to his climax. Once he was done, he stepped away from you. You didn't mind being neglected of your needs, you were happy to have pleased him. You went to the restroom and cleaned up quickly. By the time you reemerged, he was done tucking his shirt and adjusting his clothes. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

You returned back to the table, where he was standing. Immediately, he turned to you and handed you a pistol. He placed it in your hand, keeping his hand on top of it.

"Of course, you'll have to kill a few of them...If things get out of hand." He reached up, gently pinched your chin and gave you a charming gaze, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, not at all, Mr. J." You really meant it too, as you smiled at him.

He let go of your chin and lifted one eyebrow. He studied you for a moment before grinning...


	11. Chapter 11

Immediate continuation of C11...

Mr. J was standing up as straight as an arrow, every inch of his 6'5 frame towered over you. He was biting his bottom lip with a snarl and his eyes narrowed with contempt as he watched you fidget with the bomb vest.

You could instantly tell by his posture that you were being an incredible annoyance to him, "Look, I'm sorry but it just does want to stay put. It's too big for me."

His eyes narrowed even more, right before he grabbed your arm and jerked it down, away from the vest.

"It'll be fine. If you LEAVE IT ALONE!" His sudden loudness caused you cringe for a moment.

His arms went straight down to his sides and his hands balled up into fist, as he tried to contain his anger. Then suddenly, he smiled, "Pigeon. Dear. If you touch it again I will blow you away with the vest."

You stared at him, standing perfectly still as the vest slowly slipped off your shoulder and went crooked. The Joker's sour expression fated to defeat; his mouth went pouty and his head hung. The weight of the explosives and the fact that the vest really _was_ to large, caused it to go wonkie and hang off of you.

"Look here, I can just tape everything to me. Around my trunk. It will be fine." You tried your best to smooth over the situation.

He immediately shot you an incredibly nasty look, which was hard to take serious with the humorous undertone about the vest. You and he had been working on and off for last day, since arriving at the warehouse. Everything was in order except the vest. He'd actually taken off his own vest and used it, which was probably why he was so put-out that it wasn't quite working out as hoped. He'd wasted a perfectly good and stylish piece of clothing for nothing. You said nothing more, only letting your eyes followed him, not knowing where you remained on his tolerance level, for the moment.

"Arms up." He ordered with a small gesture of his hand.

You stretched your arms above your head and he carefully removed the vest, pulling it over your head. He sat down and started defusing it.

Once that was done, he slid it toward you, "Remove everything and be careful."

You did as he asked of you, handing each explosive over to him as you detached them. He started making more of the smaller bombs that were going to be used by you in order to create a distraction, giving Mr. J time to escape Barlowe and his men.

"We'll scrape the vest and for now go ahead and use the smaller bombs." He perked up, "Now, if he doesn't buy our bluff, you cannot hesitate before using one of these lovely little firecrackers."

He concentrated on the explosives, looking down and licking his bottom lip as he worked.

You watched him intently. Your eyes carefully took in everything about him, his little movements and small quirks. You always noticed something new, that would make your heart melt. His hands moved with grace and speed as he worked even with something so deathly, he was incredible proficient.

As always, once you started to gaze at him you got lost. His black eyes hadn't, to your surprise, swollen up but his nose still sported the wide open gash. You'd tried your best to get him to let you do something about his nose but he refused, saying it would only help authenticate the story you two were about to fed Barlowe. In the end, your repeated attempts to doctor him had only resulted in him roughing you up, so you capped the subject. However, you saw him later washing it, giving you a small sense of victory.

"Gggrrrrrrr-rrraaa" Your stomach spoke loud and clear.

You grabbed it out of surprise and smiled at Mr. J. He was looking up from the bomb with one eyebrow lifted, there was a smirk on his face but it wasn't out of amusement. You couldn't actually remember the last time you ate, it had been at least a day. He looked back down and started to work again right as your empty stomach made another demand for food.

"Sorry, sorry." You quickly apologized. "I don't suppose there's anything around-"

You immediately stopped. The look on his face told you everything you needed to know. Suddenly, his annoyed look faded.

"You know what, my dear...We could use a few things." He smiled, then casually started listing things.

"Firstly, handcuffs. A couple burner phones, I've seemed to have misplaced..." He patted his shirt pocket. "...the one I had over the course of these last few days."

He paused to think and scan the room.

"Bullets, knives...naturally" He chuckled, "He-oh, can't ever have to many of those around."

You waited for a moment, making sure he was done.

"Alright. Would you-" You stopped.

Before you could even start he'd dismissed you with a lazy wave of his hand, actually telling you, "Shoo, shoo."

Never once looking up at you. You left with your feelings, like his nose, bruised and battered.

You made two stops. The first stop was at a, surprisingly open, military surplus store. With it being the day after Christmas, you had planned on breaking in and robbing the place. At least, now, half of the hard work was done. You tried to causally go unnoticed as you explored the shoppe, even nabbing a camo baseball cap to wear around, in case of cameras. The older man, who ran the store, was quick to respond to your needs. At first, you felt bad, knowing you were about to rob this guy but he turned out to be unpleasant and quiet vulgar. You tried ignoring his comments until you noticed a case of brass knuckles, you couldn't resist.

"Sir, do you mind?" Pointing to the case.

"Sure thing, hot stuff, anything for a looker like you. Let me just unlock it for you." He went behind the counter, took out his keys, unlocked the case and you made sure to watch which pocket he returned the set of keys to.

"Lets see your hand, sugar. See what size you can handle." He reached for your hand, rubbed it and placed a set on your fingers.

You closed your fist, "Too big. Let me try the smaller set." You pointed to a smaller duster set, more like a tekko.

"Too big? Ah, naw sugar, most of you girlie like them big I thought. " He was trying to flirt in the worst way.

You cringed slightly at his comment and took the smaller duster from it on, it fix nicely, you smiled.

"It looks good on you...kinda like I would." He grinned and winked at you.

Without a warning, you hit the guy cross the jaw as you wore the knuckles. He grabbed his face and bented over in pain.

"You broke my tooth, bitch." He mumbled threw the blood coming out of his mouth.

He didn't noticed that you had walked behind the counter until you were right in front of him. He stood up, holding his mouth. It was obvious he was going for a gun he had hidden behind the counter.

"No. I don't think so." You threw back and hit him again: right across the face, causing him to go down.

He caught himself on the countertop before gently letting himself fall to his knees. You opened your hand and looked at the set of knuckles on your hand.

"If it takes more than two hits to knock a man out, then the knuckles are crap." You took them off and tossed them on the floor.

You quickly tried on a different pair and planted another punch across his face. He went out like a light.

"I'll take'em." You smiled and immediately started collecting whatever you wanted from the store.

You helped yourself to a couple of shotguns, a few handguns, enough bullets that you filled two duffle bags full of them. You tossed a bunch of different knives into a different bag. It took three trips to the car to load up everything. Before leaving you picked out a few goodies for yourself, a back holster just like you'd used before getting mixed up with Mr. J.

Finishing up, you checked on the guy. There was something, but not guilt, setting in from what you'd done. Sure, you'd done your fair share of bad things to people but you were never a cold blooded killer. You looked down at him laying face down on the floor, his face was already bright red and swollen. The thought of Joker being proud about what you'd done crossed your mind or would he be disappointed with the fact that you hadn't killed the man.

" _You did good_." Thinking to yourself as you turned and started to leave.

However, there was still a lingering feeling that you hadn't done what needed doing. As your hand gripped the door handle of the store, you pulled it back shut, locked it and looked back toward the counter where the store owner laid. Was this feeling, this yearning you felt coming from a need to please Mr. J or was it the darkness that he had recognize in you from the beginning, boiling up to the surface? You didn't let yourself think to long on it, grabbing a gun and loading it with bullets, you pointed and pulled. Leaving the man dead.

You made your last stop at a convenience store, it had phones and food. Needless, to say it was a lot busier than the last place. So, instead of making a scene, you simply paid for everything with the cash that you had stolen from the surplus store.

*Thunk*

You dropped the first of two duffle bags down onto the floor. You smiled at Mr. J and went back for the rest of the stuff. After you unloaded everything from the second trip, you went back a third time to get the last duffle bag and the phones and food. When you returned he was kicked back with his feet on the table and hands rested behind his head, watching as you brought in your spoils.

"Busy little bird." He slowly smiled.

"Well..." He moved one arm and gestured with his hand, "...show me, whatcha get?"

You unzipped each duffle bag, putting each one open enough so he could see the goodies that laid hidden just inside. Making yourself comfortable, you sat down on the floor by the bags, legs crossed indian style. You tossed a plastic bag with the phones in it, to Mr. J, who at once started to activate them. As he was doing this, you raided the food bag. It was only junk food but it would do.

"Anything from Barlowe? Any text yet?" You questioned him as you opened a nosey package.

He never looked up to address you, being focused on setting up the phone but he did speak.

"No, no. Not yet." His tone was aimless, like when he rambled. "I like to imagine Ole Barlowe is stuffing his face right now, thinking he's finally gotten the better of ole Joker..."

*Crunch*

He paused for a second. You loudly bit a piece of dill pickle, the kind that comes in its own little bag, and chewed it slowly. You eyeballed Mr. J while he continued to talk in his wayward tone, fully immersed in what he had to say. _That_ tone had preoccupied many, many nights for you. The nights when he'd visit you, while you were still chained and alone. He'd talk for hours on end about everything. Back then you had failed to realize how much you had grown to treasure his company. But now, now you knew the true depths of your fondness for this man.

"...No idea that his men are dead, rotting away. Hee-he. Poor Ole Bar..." He laughed, "He and I are old pals, you see, Pigeon. He can't stand me...and I...well, I outshine him in every way imaginable."

He lifted his brow, "Boy! Is he going to be in for a surprise when he sees that am still around."

*Crunch*

He flinched slight at the sound but continued.

"Im starting to wonder though..." He began to wiggle his foot as it rested on the table, "If we're not going to have scrap the plan...and sniff out Bar-bo all own our little lonesome."

*Crunch*

He flinched again and froze. For only a moment, before beginning to wiggle his foot again, he carried on, right where he'd left off. You chewed and listen with intensity.

"That young lad's anecdote about a location being texted seems to have been rubbish." He frown slightly then lifted his brow again, "I suspect Francis may have had the mind to double cross his help...keeping Barlowe's money for himself."

He laughed, "It's exactly the kind of thing I'd do..."

*Crunch*Crunch*

He quickly shifted only his eyes toward you, looking at you finally. Giving you a look that you immediately recognized as a warning.

"Sorry." You almost didn't chew the bite of pickle in your mouth.

His eyes bounced from your face to the pickle in your hand. He studied it for a moment before fully lifting his head up and allowing a huge grin to fill his face. Your eyes shot back and forth between him and your hand until you realized what he was looking at. It wasn't the pickle but the blood on your knuckles that had dried. Suddenly, you realized that you had completely forgotten about killing a man only a hour ago.

Your face was filled with complexity while you allowed that to stink in.

 _"You. Forgot."_ You said slowly in your mind.

Then catching the gaze of Mr. J, as he grinned proudly at you, not even knowing why the blood was there, instantly snapped you out of it. You grinned and tilted your hand so you could look at the blood before looking back to him.

"That." You said through your smile, "That was rude man's way of apologizing."

Mr. J sat up with vigor, putting his feet down flat to the floor and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Now, that iiissss interesting." He emphasized his words in the most fetching way.

Leaning toward you, while giving you a handsome smile, "Do Tell..." Coaxing you to tell him everything.

* * *

You woke up the next day on, what you had decided, was the hardest little sofa in the world. It was the very same one you'd been on when you saw and spoke with Mr. J for the very first time. The two of you had spent the last 48 hours in the warehouse waiting to hear from Barlowe with a text for a meeting place that never came.

You laid there awake for a while just thinking. It should have been the 28th of December, by your count. You sat up, stretched your arms then your legs. A long yawn followed and immediately your belly growled humourous.

Everything was left like you'd remembered it, before going to sleep. The two of you had spend nearly three hours more talking before you started displacing all the signs of sleepiness. Mr. J had insisted that you get some rest.

Walking around, you didn't see or hear any sign if Mr. J. None of the guns or bombs were missing, all of the knives and bullets were still in the duffle bags. On the table, however was one of the phones, face down. You moved towards the table, the closer you got, you could see that he had decided that decorating it was a good idea. A smile creeped across your face as you picked it up and ran your fingers over crudely scratched pigeon drawing on the back if the phone. Turning the phone over, you saw that, in fact, at was 11:16 am on Dec. 28th. The wallpaper on the phone was a joker card, that unmistakably Mr. J had taken the time to save. This made another smile cross your face. Next, you opened the contacts, just one name was on the list: MJ. You smiled yet again.

You wasted no time going to the restroom and then grabbing a bag of chips before walking out into the main part of the warehouse. You looked to see if the car was still there, it was. There was one more place he could be in the warehouse, making your way through the crates and boxes you arrived back to the opening where the _your_ cage was. You didn't see any sign of Mr. J and the idea of actually calling him seemed odd and foreign to you just yet.

You carefully explored, taking great care not to touch or mess with anything. There was way more commodities about the place than you remembered from your time of imprisonment. Whether it had been there all along or not, was anyone's guess. It reflected the Joker in everyway, old magic tricks like sword boxes and knife throwing broads, old fair games and anything with a clown, joker and card theme was crammed in and littering the place. Tables loaded down with much of the same kind of items that had been kept at the other hideout were found throughout; including a ton of his Joker Venom. There were books on every kind of subject imaginable, from chemistry to comedy, including anything any one would or could consider a "classic".

You couldn't help yourself, as soon as you laid eyes on it, a copy of The Divine Comedy, you picked it up and thought _"of course he has this."_ You turned to the title page of Dante's Inferno and ran your hand across the paper, then closed it shut. Then you spotted something else, your eyes were drawn to the old piano immediately. Abandoning the book on top of the piano, you flipped open the fall broad and hit middle C. The note rang out crystal clear, surprising you that it was in tune. Without any hesitation you took a seat on the bench and your fingers connected with the keys delicately. You closed your eyes and for a moment, rubbed your finger tips back and forth on the smooth surface of the ivory. Suddenly, the silence broke with the lush sound of Chopin's Nocturne 20 as it flowed from the piano. Your eyes remained closed while your hands and fingers followed the muscle memory from years gone by.

He didn't speak until you ended the opus. And even then, he only clapped charmingly for a short while. You knew he'd been there for at least half of the song, he hasn't stunk up on you. In fact, he'd walked up and leaned against the piano as you played, closing his eyes throughout most of the piece. Slightly swaying his head with the tempo, keeping a peaceful blank face though most of it, except for a few parts that seemed to invoke a smile from him.

As he finished his round of applause, he spiritedly ordered, "Play a little something with some holiday cheer."

You paused for just a second while your brain shuffled through the music you knew by heart. Mr. J looked on with a grin, he was anticipating whatever you were about to perform.

Your fingers hit the keys *C B-C A * C B-C A* C B-C A*

A simple and slow start for three measures then Carol of the Bells, in all its glory, came brimming out of the piano. A squeal of delight came from Joker as he immediately started to waltz around, loudly singing the tune of the song as you played. It wasn't long before he was pulling you up from the bench, demanding you partner with him and dance.

He continued to energetically hum the tune, "La dada dum, La dada dum..."

You tried to refrain from his invitation. There was no use, you found yourself being dragged around regardless. Your feet's lack of dancing know-how couldn't be hidden but it didn't seem to detour him in the least bit. He supported most of your weight with his arm, that was tightly around your waist, allowing him to move fluidly around with you. After a while you gave in, letting yourself giggle and your body move freely with his lead.

He came to the end of the song and immediately went into humming The Christmas Waltz, slowing down his peppy movement to match the more romantic tempo of the song. You instantly felt yourself tighten your own grip around him, sliding your arm almost completely around his neck and laying your head on his chest, right under his head. He rested his chin on the top of your head as he continued to hum and dance. Your senses dazzled from the feel of his touch and the sound of his humming. A deep inhale, done on purpose, made his scent feel your nose and spark your lust for him. Your fingers squeezed his shirt collar before you allowed them to find their way into the edge of his hairline. He didn't seem to mind, maintaining his embrace of you while he finished the song. He gracefully stopped moving as the end of the song approached, as he did you cuddled your head against him. You felt his body tense up.

"Enough." His tone was emotionless as he pulled away, not even looking at you.

He folded his arms behind his back and began to walk off, whistling a cheerful tune. You stood there with your arms timidly folded, watching him as he left. Somehow, you had expected more, while at the same time expecting less. That was the way he played the game. You were fully aware of how sly and deceitful he could be with his manipulation. A smirk crossed your face, you slightly shook your head and you followed.

The rest of the day he kept to himself, he slept for the first time in three days, that you'd seen. It was only four hours of sleep but when he awoke, he was like a different person. He was in the mood for violence.

It was simple to tell because you immediately became his outlet. A shove here, a slap there, he would rave and yell about the smallest annoyances. He sat, manically writing and doodling for a few hours, also looking up information on the internet before announcing that it was time to go. And just like that, you were no longer an outlet for his belligerence but now his ally. He was extremely excited about what he'd decide to do about Barlowe, telling you to hurry as you gather up the few items he demanded and prepared to leave...

There was nothing random about the house he'd picked, later that night. The older couple he'd killed with the Joker Venom, apon first arriving; the man Mr. Pollew turned out to be Barlowe's accountant. While brainstorming, Mr. J had decided it would be extremely more instrumental in "getting back at Ole Bar-bo", as he put it, to kill off the people around him who helped make and keep, his money safe. Mr. Pollew and his wife were just the start of many necessary victims, in order for his punchline to work. However, Pollew Jr. and his wife, the extra house guests that you'd come across while checking the upstairs of the house, they would just become victims of circumstance...

So there you stood, watching while Mr. J roughed the young couple up, taunting them. As uncomfortable as one would assume it would be to watch, it wasn't. At least, at first it wasn't. It was like watching a television show, however the surrealism wouldn't last long.

He was enjoying causing the young man anguish as he toiled with his wife, her crying and whimpering made the man struggle to help her. Joker straddled the young women, choking her with one hand and threading her with a knife with the other. With a small cut here and a quick nick there, Mr. J laughed while the woman sobbed. It wasn't until the husband started to wiggle and thrust about on the floor beside them, that he became completely engrossed with the situation.

The petty torment turned dark as he used the knife to trace the outline of the woman's lip in a sensual manner. You immediately became uncomfortable. It wasn't until he started to cut the buttons off her nightgown, one by one, exposing her chest, that it became intolerable for you. You were tore between disgust and lust. As appalled as you shouldn't been, you couldn't help that your jealousy peeked tremendous, causing you to turned and leave.

You hastily made your way back down the hall, when you heard the loud violent sound of blunt jabbing mixed with moans and crying. Freezing for a moment, you listened as the sound repeated itself over and over. The sound of the young man's tearful sobs could be heard. All you could do was presumed that Mr. J had started stabbing the women. And in fact, that's exactly what he'd done. For some reason, he had been distracted enough to look up from his recreation, just in time to see the look on your face as you turned and left. This caused him to do something very uncharacteristic and speed up the whole process of enjoying a kill.

As you stood there listening, the same violent stabbing sound could be heard as he killed the young man, this time it didn't take nearly as long for him to finish. You mustard your courage and began to move back down thr hall but before you could take your next step, you could hear Mr. J briskly coming up behind you. You braced yourself for whatever was about to unfold. A gasp escaped your lips as he roughly wrapped his arms around your body. His gloves were dipping in blood as they soiled the white bathrobe you wore. He immediately buried his head into the curve of your neck and shoulder, viciously nuzzling you forcefully. His breathing was fast and heavy. His violent outburst had been an extreme turn on, there was no hiding it.

He let out a low lustful growl as he stood there groping your body, treating you like property. He was savage enough about it, that you were filled with desire along with apprehension. Suddenly he had you, picking you up and carrying you back into the bedroom.

Your reaction was to struggle enough, until he put you down. Turning around to face him, he immediately grabbed you again, forcefully taking your jowl and chin into his hand, he squeezed. He used his grip to pull you to him. You were partly frightened and unsure of what was happening. Then, almost as if he could see how unsure you were, he nudged his face against yours in a charming manner. Gently caressing his cheek and nose against your face. Immediately, sparking that deep, unexplainable attraction you had for him, making you cast any fears aside.

Your arms encircled his neck as you pulled him to you. With a lift and shove, he had you on the bed, aggressively kissing and biting at your blood on his gloves was smeared cross the bottom of your face and down your neck. The white bathrobe, you had on, was pushed aside and his touch smeared the blood down your body. He rushed adjusting your legs opens, being extremely domineering as he immediately started to unbuckling his pants.

You took the liberty of grabbing his hands, forcing them away.

"Let me." You demanded, as you finished unbuttoning his pants, only slower.

He lowered his head to your neck, causing his green hair to tickle your face. As he bit your neck hard, your cringed turned to a soft moan of pleasure. His breathing became rapid as you reached into his underwear and slowly started to stroke his full erection. You couldn't help but smile as he moaned softly.

He braced himself on his knees, while leaning over you, putting his weight on his arms. His head was still down, snuggled into your neck as he tilted his head up, just enough, to whisper into your ear.

"Harder..." His voice was needy, "Do it harder..."

Taking your free hand you ran your fingers through his hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling it incredibly hard to incite him. While at the same time, you made sure to assert more aggression with your strokes, rough like he craved. That was all it took, he grabbed your throat, squeezing. You responded by tilting your head up, your back arched, your body pushed against him, begging for him to enter you. He responded, squeezing your throat harder and chuckled deeply. Removing your hand from his pants, you quickly pushed them down over his hips, releasing his erection. You rolled your hips against him as an invitation.

Using his grip on your throat, he turned your head to the side and whispered, "Ask me, for it."

There was a split second when you smirked before you snapped back, "Never."

That was all it took to instigated a playfully fight between the two of you. He roughly held you down, watching you struggle to get a hand free, once you did, it met his face with a slap. He grinned, enjoying every moment of it.

He allowed you to escape from under him. He sat up and watched as you approached him, he was curious to see what you were going to do. You crawled into his lap and straddled him, keeping your knees on the bed. Your hands forcefully grabbed his jacket collar, his gaze locked with yours, his bright green eyes out shined the fading bruises and cuts on his face. At that moment, all you could see was the brilliant man behind all the brutality and destructiveness.

Grabbing hold of his dress jacket you pulled it halfway off, as he finished removing it himself. His string tie was nearly untied, you pulled it off and tossed it around your own neck, saving it for furture fun. With a swift yank, every button on his shirt popped. Causing his dress shirt to fall open, exposing his pale toned physique. He grabbed the nape of your neck hard and held you in place as he slammed his lips against yours. Viciously plunging his tongue into your mouth, you kissed him back with the same rough manipulation.

As he pulled away you bit his lip, drawing blood. Dragging his tongue immediately over the blood and pulling it back into his mouth, his grin beamed. He shifted his weight and turned, keeping you in his lap. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed with feet on the floor. You didn't wait or ask, before you guided yourself down onto his erection. Immediately, your eyes slammed shut, you gasped for air, your fingernails dug into his skin, all from the overwhelming pleasure of having him inside you finally. You were almost instantly on the edge of bliss, moving as one with Mr. J.

His hands went up your back and yanked hair, making you tilted your head back. His ego being fed while watching you enjoy yourself as you moved up and down on his pale erection. Letting go of your hair, he grabbed the sides of your head and forced another viciously violent kiss on you, that you gladly accepted.

The sound of the doorbell suddenly echoed through the house. The two of you froze mid-kiss. With your lips still locked, with your bodies still locked, the two of you looked at each other before breaking the kiss. He snarled while making a loud annoyed sigh as the bell rang again. You were lifted and tossed to the side, suddenly disgaurded as he got up and buttoned his pants.

"Stay put." He ordered.

Unbelievable.

After a few minutes you heard a commotion and regardless of what he'd said, you got up, tied up the bathrobe and walked out to the balcony over looking the foyer of the home. Mr. J was on top of a man with his hand firmly around his throat. The man was literally fighting for his life, as it was being strangled out of him. You watched as he held the grip until the man was gone, holding it longer than necessary. Finally, he looked up, almost like he could sense you.

"I told you to stay put." He shot you a dirty look then lifted one brow at you playfully and released the man's throat, "You get to deal with the next one, kid."

In the same breath he gesture with his hand and said, "Get down here."

You cheerfully walked down the stairs, not the least bit shocked by what you'd just wittness. Riding the high of your flirtous encounter with the man you adored, nothing could trouble you. By the time you got to the bottom, Mr. J was already grabbing hold of the guy's arms.

"Be a dear and grab his legs...he's a portly fellow." He snarled playfully as he said it.

It was a struggle moving the heavy-set man. The two of you moved as quickly as you could, tossing him into the carport with the other two dead bodies. You looked down at the other two, who had been dosed with Joker Venom. You had heard about the effects of it on the news but had never actually seen it first hand. It was creepy and terrifying to say the least. They're skin had turned to a shinny white colour, probably from lack blood flow. The grin on they're faces looked forced and painful. Just looking at it made you touch your own frowning face as you scowled out of repulse. You couldn't help but think about the shot Mr. J had given you months earlier, prompting you to look over to him. He was already going back through the door, so you followed.

He paused for a brief moment, letting you catch up to him. Once beside him, he draped his arm around your neck and the two of you walked back toward the stairs.

"Yooou knnoow, Pigeon..." His tone was mischievous.

"My dear..." He tugged you closer. "Fours days ago, when you came wondering back..." He ominously chuckled.

"I'd have easily wagered that by now..." He gave you a calculating look.

"I would've already..." He made a finger gun with his other hand and shot it at you before tilting his head back to laugh.

You smiled nervously.

Arriving near the top of the stairs, he skipped ahead, over the last step, leaving you behind. Turning slightly, he offered you his hand in a very dashing manner. He continued to talk as you took hold of his hand, not caring that his glove was still covered in blood.

"Of course, that's before you proved..." He jerked you toward him as you reached the top step.

"To be so provisional..." He seductively wrapped his arm around your waist, holding you tight.

You felt yourself blush at his attempt to compliment you.

"So pragmatic..." He lifted you, just enough so your toes were just barely dragged the floor as he started to walk backwards with you.

You smirked as he gave you a charming grin.

"Are you complimenting me, sir?" You asked in a teasing tone.

Suddenly his disposition changed. He shrugged very nonchalantly as he loosen his grip, allowing you to stand on your own. He ignored your question and stared ahead.

"You're practical...for the moment." His charming smile was now a scowl.

You immediately knew that you'd crossed a line with your comment and tried to coax him back into his pleasant mood. Gently grabbing his open shirt, you tenderly tugged him toward you. His brow slowly lowered before he looked down at you. You beamed up at him with a kind smile and loving eyes, hoping to persuade him. He looked right through you with apathetic and before you could do anything, he'd backhanded so hard that you immediately stumbled back before falling down, narrowly missing the stairs.

You waited for the pain but instead a ball of rage formed in your chest. You quickly found yourself on your feet, watching him walked away from you. With no hesitation, you were immediately launched yourself onto his back. While managing to wrap one of your legs around his upper thigh, your hands reached around, grabbing his face. Joker bucked his head back, causing your hands to slip down to his neck. Trying to hang on and trying to pull yourself up, at the same time, you grabbed his shoulders for leverage. Reaching around he grabbed a hand full of your bathrobe, it wasn't a good enough grip to pull you off. As he tried to get his hand around any part of your leg, you got your other leg around the other side of his thighs.

Your hands were now repeatedly slapping and scratching his neck and face until he grabbed one of them. Pulling it, he caused you to get a better grip around his whole body, it now looked liked he was giving you a piggy back ride. With your better position, you tighten arm completely around his neck, in an unaffected chokehold. He was laughing manicly.

He realized with you on his back that he actually had a better grip on you than you had on him. Reaching around, he may sure that you stayed put as he turned his back toward the walk and slammed you into it. It hurt, but you held your grip and in return started to slap, claw and bite at his head, face and neck. Wham. The second slam caused the grip you had to loosen and knocked the air completely out of you.

You scrambled trying to get a better hold before he could, wham. You hit the floor after hitting the wall, he was immediately on top of you, laughing. Dragging you by one ankle for a short distance, he then released your leg. Followed by grabbing a handful of your hair, right on top of your head, he finished dragging you into the bedroom. You were fumming from having him get the better if you and hostile about him laughing. You had no choice but to follow wherever he lead, unless you wanted to literally have your hair ripped out.

Finally he let go, giving to a shove toward the middle of room. You caught yourself before tripping over your own feet and stood there. The glare you gave him was returned with his fake, mocking frown before he grinned. The both of you were painting heavily as he walked up to you. You stood your ground, looking up at him even as he menacingly crowded in on top of you. His grin and eyes seem to think that youu were going to, at some point, flinch away but you didnt. Even when he grabbed your upper arms and pushed you into another wall, pinning you there between it and him.

He tried to charmingly pinch your chin but your jerk your head away, maintaining your hatful glare.

He chuckled, "Oh, come now my dear. My sweet little pumpkin...My tasty little cupcake... Don't be angry with daddy." He was intentionally trying too hard.

Once it was clear that you were not taking the bait his smile turned from charming, to a more genuine grin. He braced himself against the wall, with his arm resting above your head so he was leaning in to you.

"You know what?...You're learning, my dear." His grinned turned smug, like he'd proven some kind of point. "Trying so hard not to relinquish yourself to me..."

You hand balled into a fist as it hung down at your side. He made a noticeable point to slowly move his eyes down your face, neck, chest, then using his free hand, he pulled the knot out bathrobe's tie belt.

He pushed it open, "Are you sure...that you can keep your resolve? Hmmmmm..."

He started to trace the J on your belly, all the while maintaining his smug grin.

You spoke in a low tone, "Stop it."

You didn't want him to touch you with a gentle hand, you knew that it would only lead to your surrender. He knew exactly what he was doing, grabbing both sides of your waist, he picked you up. Without fail, your arms and legs went around him. He chuckled as he took you to bed, having his way with you... multiple times that night.


	12. Chapter 12

The moment you woke up, you could smell his scent and feel the warmth radiating from his body. There was a surge of joy that started in your chest and burst outward when you realized that he was still in the bed. You positioned your head closer to the green haired man next to you; snuggling your face into his back, between his shoulder blades. You made sure not to wake him, trying to relish every second of simply getting to lie peacefully next to him.

You continued to lay there with your cheek and the side of your nose pressed against him. Feeling him breath, your body inadvertently matched his rhythm. The urge to wrap your arm around him and tightly pull him close, was becoming harder to fight. You meticulously, inch by inch, moved your body till you were complete snuggled up against the entire length of his body. Your toes just barely touching his ankles; your arms pulled up together, tucked safety between him and your body. Suddenly, you froze as he shifted in his sleep, pushing his body against yours. Instinctively, you moved your arm to allow room and placed it around him.

Your face cringed as you felt him grab it. With a gentle tug he pulled it in around him and tucked it under his own arm. The apprehension you felt melted away, you immediately wasted no time tighten your hug around him and wiggled your body upward so your face was even with the back of his neck. You affectional nudge your face against his neck and rested your head against him. He returned the gesture with a small squeeze of your arm, letting you know he was ok with what you were doing.

Your toes curled as you tangled your legs with his. He playfully pushed his body against you; you returned the flirty gesture with a small push of your own hips. A soft quick chuckle came from this madman who you, well, who you loved. A smile crossed your face as you swiftly stole a kiss from the back of his neck. Then with a sudden wave of laugher and a flash of movement he rolled over to face you; pulling the covers up and over the both of yours head, like a child frighten of the dark.

He pulled you close, grinning the whole time. He wrapped his arms and legs around you, completely imprisoning you with his body. He rested his head on your pillow; snuggling his face right up next to yours. You tenderly kissed his bummed up nose; it was no longer swollen but the nasty cut across the bridge was still red and bothered.

"Good morning." You said it softer than a whisper.

Still smiling he returned it with a soft, "Morning my inamorata."

You felt his arms relax around you and you could feel his eyes as he peered at you. Suddenly, it dawned on you that the moment was too normal. It made you feel strange, surreal. You tried your best to play it off, giving him a glance and a smirk.

"Saaaaay…you know what tomorrow is, Pigeon?" He sounded excited and snuggled his body against you like a wave.

Your eyes closed as you felt him press against you. For a moment you couldn't think, your mind could only focus on what you felt being so close to your prince.

You felt him nudge the side of your head and coo into your ear, "Hmmm?"

His voice made you remember what he'd ask and you quickly thought for a few moments. What could tomorrow be that held any kind of sediments for someone like the Joker. Beside it being Dec. 31st, New Year's Eve you didn't know what tomorrow was.

"New Year's Eve?" You could feel him nodding yes against your head before you finished saying it.

"And do you know what that means, toots?" He was grinning.

"I'm afraid I don't-" You were interrupted by Joker making explosion sounds with his mouth.

"Boosh."

Every time he made a noise he grabbed your sides, tickling you. Curling your body in protest, you slammed your arms down over your ribs to hide them from his exploring hands. This didn't stop him; he only continued by finding other parts of your body to tickle.

"Bwoosh." He grabbed your knee.

Laugher escaped from you like music; something the Joker enjoyed considerably. You pulled away, grabbing at his hand.

"Shhhblamm." He forced his hand under your arm, tickling at your ribs.

Your body uncurled and you arched your back. He took advantage of this, leaning into your body. He went for your neck, playfully giving you a bite.

"Ouchee-he-he." It came out with a giggle. He'd bitten you hard enough to make you jump; without hesitation he kissed the spot that he'd bitten.

Between each kiss he spoke, "The fireworks…"

He kissed your neck just a little higher this time, "Will be…"

He gave you another kiss, "Phenomenal."

He playful bit at your earlobe, "That's the one thing this ghastly, bat ridden city gets right."

He lifted your chin slightly, pulling your face so your lips were level to his, "And you and I, Pigeon…we're not missing it for the world."

Your smile was cut short by him kissing you with surprisingly gentleness. Your heart skipped a beat; it did every time he kissed you. He nudged his nose against your face once he was done with the kiss. Your eyes closed as his soft hair tickled your face; his hair smelled like, well blood. The mixture of shampoo and blood wasn't necessary a bad smell, you'd become accustom to the smell of blood. The metallic, earthly smell of it reminded you of him; how could you not grow to love it?

As you allowed yourself to relax in his arms; almost going limp. His hand reached up and brushed some of your hair out of your face. He lightly caressed his fingers down the side of your cheek, traced your jawline for a moment, moving under your chin and then down your throat. You felt his long, elegant fingers wrap around your throat. He used his grip and manipulated your head to the side, watching the muscles and tendons move under the skin of your neck. His thumb ran over the dip in your lower neck, tracing a circle around it before it found its way back up, dragging over your skin. He continued over your chin and to your bottom lip; where you couldn't help but part of lips with a moan. Pushing your lip out of the way he ran his finger along the edge of your teeth, bearing down slightly.

Your lustful sigh caused him to chuckle deeply.

"It's remarkable how feeble and fragile the body is." The sound of his voice made you open your eyes and look at him. His tone had changed from excited to one of yearning.

He was focused on your lips and throat; watching as his hands move over them and the reaction it warranted from you.

"Hmm-heeheeehee-hehe," He's giggle was sensual. "Just look at your throat for example…so delicate."

He watched as his hand drifted back down and wrapped around your throat again.

"Do you know how easily I could…" He applied pressure. Enough to make you slightly gasp.

He leaned into your ear, letting his lips brush your lobe, "…crush your esophagus…or…hhh-hahehe…rip out your larynx…or…just pleasure you?"

You unintentionally licked your lips; he had twisted your sense of reality enough so that this was simply foreplay and your body responded as such. A grin crossed his face at your reaction, he pressed harder against your throat; causing your breathing to be reduced. A small moan came from your lips and you rolled your body against his.

His breathing was heavy in your ear and you could hear him groan under his breath as you pushed your body into him. He continued to hold the pressure on your throat; applying more and more, slowly. Under normal circumstances this act would be promptly followed by his sexual advances. It wasn't until the effects of your air way being suppressed for longer than what constituted foreplay caused you to become uneasy. A gasp for air was met with almost nothing at all. A flash of angst over took you as you realized he seemed intent on strangling you.

"Joo-keerr." You forced it out; your vocal cores struggled to work under the pressure he applied.

There was a tone of stress and fear in the way you said it, that he could hear.

"Shh, shh. Trust me." He grinned while maintaining the pressure on your throat.

He nudged his face against yours; a show of tenderness to comfort you.

Before whispering into your ear, "I want you to trust me, Pigeon. Will you do that for me?"

Your eyes found his and the two of you connected as you nodded 'yes'.

His grip tighten as soon as you nodded yes. A gasp for air was met with nothing but constriction; you didn't panic. You calmly lay there letting _your_ Joker, _your_ lover, strangle you as proof of your devotion to him. His grin grew larger the longer you allowed yourself to lay there in acquiesce. Regardless, you fought against your body's reaction to struggle and tense up. It was becoming almost impossible to repress the urge to convulse in a fight for freedom. Your eyes batted as you started to fell light headed.

"There, there. Let it wash over you, my sweets." He continued to whisper into your ear. "Relax, it won't take long."

Your body continued to gasp for air that wasn't there; it was a response that you couldn't stop. It was no different than the involuntary reflex of your hand as it reached up and took ahold of the hand tightly choking you. You tugged at it once before stopping yourself. Instead, you slowly slip your hand down and affectionately took hole of his wrist. Joker smirked and lowered his brow in an approving way. Just before you couldn't stand another moment he relaxed his grip, allowing air to rush into your lungs. Your lips trembled as your lungs filled. Your hands still holding on to his wrist and forearms, relaxed their grip.

He smiled and let out a low devilish giggle as he nudged as face against you cheek again.

You remained calm; laying there as you gathered your thoughts, reflecting on what just happened. You wanted to show this madman just how much you trusted him. His bright green eyes lit up as you slipped your hand and cupped it over his own hand and coaxed him to start tightening it again. Neither he, nor his hand posed any threat to you, in your mind, even as he obliged your gesture and started to squeeze your throat again.

You whispered, "I trust you."

His look of excitement turned into a grin then into a crazed laugh, tossing his head back.

Abruptly his laughing stopped and he shifted his body completely on top of you. Your body naturally moved with his, accommodating him happily. He rested his weight on top of you. His lower body cuddled between your thighs as you hugged his waist with your legs. His belly pressed against your belly as he kept the distance between the two of you incredibly close. As twisted and perverse as it seemed, for the Joker, this was vastly more intimate than sex could ever be.

Never once did he loosen his grip on your throat. He continued to cut your air off as he watched you gasp for air, letting him do it. Again, you assumed he would wait till you were at your breaking point before stopping but he didn't. This time he pushed you far pass the edge of where you could feel the lack of oxygen. Not only could you feel your head spinning with dizziness, your gasp for air had become violent with your body trying to cough and redness started to build in your face. He could feel your heartrate double from the pulse in your neck.

Excitement started to build in the Joker; he was on the edge of a feeling he knew all too well. A rush that only came when he killed someone; it was euphoria unlike anything. He was also becoming sexually aroused from the delight of doing something so violent. He was at an impasse; a decision had to be made. The urge to slaughter battled against the urge to fornicate.

He tighten his grip even more. He could feel you trying to swallow against his hand. His grin was now a look of wonderment. Watching as he pushed you far pass your ability to control your body's fight reflex. Your body began to panic, no longer able to keep calm. The control you were trying to display was replaced with fear. Both hands started to pull at his hands; trying to pry them from your throat. His skin went under your nails as you tried with all your strength to free yourself from his grip. The tears in your eyes that had slowly formed, were now streaming down your cheeks. Your body wiggling under him caused him to let out manic laugh.

You were so close to blacking out that your struggling abruptly ended; leaving you nearly lifeless under him. He relaxed his hand from around your throat and watched as he allowed life to come back into your body. You coughed as the air entered your lungs but remained lifeless under him. Your head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and your throat hurt with every breath you took.

He finally moved his hand from your throat; you paid no attention instead focusing on you own senses that were slowly starting to come back. It wasn't until you felt him shifting his body and manhandling your hips that you focused on what he was actually doing. He was pushing his rock hard erection into your core before you could even protest. Your eyes slammed shut. There was a slight discomfort for a moment; the soreness from the night before however quickly fated. You tried to fight off the pleasure. There was a sense of apprehension, on your part, after what had just occurred. He went to far and actually tried to kill you . And now he was to now have his way with you… There was a moment of confusion for you.

 _"_ _He did just try to kill you, right? Maybe not…"_ You didn't know how to react as you thought to yourself.

 _"_ _Fuck. That feels good."_ Your own thoughts were interrupted by your own betrayal.

It didn't help that he was being uncharacteristically gentle with his thrust; tender almost, even after anything that just happened. He should be coarse with you right now, boorish and crass; thrusting into you with aggression and force. Instead, he leaned in closer to you, grabbing you face in his hands as he rolled his hips back and forth incredibly slow.

He acted as if he had done nothing to make you not want this; it never once crossed his mind that even after all that, that you wouldn't want him to have you like this. Somehow, he was right but you hadn't allowed yourself admit it yet. Moving his hand to the back of your head and tangling his fingers into your hair, he pulled your head back slightly. He tried to kiss your lips but you turned your head to the side; you were still debating whether or not to enjoy yourself.

Thinking nothing of your refusal to kiss him; instead, he rested his forehead on the side of your head and nibbling at your earlobe.

 _"_ _Unbelievable. Stop…I...hhh...umm"_ You mind was still trying to convince your body that you didn't want this.

He kissed your earlobe again and continued to kiss his way down your neck. You found yourself freely tilting your head back, giving him access. You couldn't resist or at least your body couldn't. You lifted your hips and tilted them slightly; bettering the angle in which he was entering you from. He grabbed one of your legs and helped with the adjustment. You surrender to him, yet again.

 _"_ _I'm doomed."_ You thought before letting yourself go.

You tightly wrapped your ankles and feet around his legs; keeping your legs open.

A low giggle came from him as you finally showed your approval of what he was doing. You moaned as he began with to roll his hips with more speed, yet keeping the same tenderness. Suddenly, he stopped, pulling out of you. He smirked, gave you a quick peck on the lips and started to move downward. He bit and nibbled at your body as he moved down. You watched as he explored your body; noticing that the bruises and blood from the night before decorating your body. He didn't seem to mind; allowing his tongue to brush over anything that was in his way of touching your skin. Suddenly, your head went back and your eyes slammed closed as his tongue met with your clit. You exhale deeply out of pleasure. You would have had never, in a million years, figured him to be so giving.

You back arched and you grabbed anything you could get your hands on as he drove right in. Whatever he was doing with his tongue, he was doing it right. The circular motion in which he moved his tongue was breathtaking. He'd stop from time to time and blow on your clit before picking up right where he left off. The moment you bucked your hips toward him the faster he moved his tongue. He could easily read your mannerisms; knowing your where close. He never stopped till he felt your thighs tighten against his head and your body tense. You climax washed over you like warm water, leaving you breathless.

You laid there, eyes closed, heart beating fast and your chest rapidly moving up and down with a madman between your legs. You looked down with lidded eyes to see a grin looking up at you; this had to be heaven.

For a few minutes the two of you laid there, nothing being said or done. You felt him move and finally opened your eyes to watch him. The bed dipped and popped back up as he got off it. He disappeared into the bathroom; not long after water could be heard running. Soon after, Joker reappeared in the bathroom's door way; he was looking at you.

Pushing yourself up onto your elbows, "What are you up to?"

He only grinned and walked over to the bed. He reached out and grabbing hold of your ankle dragged you to the edge where he picked you up. One arm under your knees and the other around your back; you wrapped one arm around his neck as his carried you into the bathroom. Without warning you found yourself being playfully tossed into the tub.

There was a moment of chaos as you tried to stop yourself from going in. But there was no stopping it, you splashed into the water causing it to make a wave. The only sound besides the water was Joker laughing. You wiped the water from you face and pushed your wet hair back over the top of your head. Instead of protesting you simply relaxed, leaning back and resting your head on the edge of the tub while you watched him get into the tub with you…

Ten minutes later you were still relaxed in the tub, watching Joker watch you; he was waiting for you answer his question. He grinned at you. If not for his bright green eyes and hair, he would have blended in completely to the sea of white foamy bubbles floating on top of the water. He had literally squeezed out the whole bottle of bubbles into the tub as the water finished filling up the tub. It was just something else you had fallen for, his child-like carefreeness.

"You're wrong," Your voice sounded breathy and horsed as you finally answered him. "I already know my end."

His colorless lips, free from lipstick, formed a grin. "Go on then. Do tell."

You felt his toes curl up against your thigh, tickling you, urging you on.

"You." You said while still keeping eye contact with him. "You're my poison. No matter how deathly, I still crave the taste and gladly drink it down."

There was a look of pride on his face.

 _"_ _You've done it ole boy."_ He told himself. _"This one's intelligence, useful and quite the looker, too. And you've mange to make her completely insatiable for you."_

The water sloshed around the tub, even on the floor as he moved from one side of the tub to the other; finding himself right in front of you. He quickly moved his hands, grabbing some bubbles and fashioning you hat out of them. Next he dotted your nose with a handful of the bubble then blew them off, laughing like a child. You joined in, taken back by his good mood and splashed some of the water at him.

You were assaulted by fingers; he dug them into you ribs making you frail about, splashing even more water onto the floor. Once the tickling came to a natural end you found yourself face to face with him. Making eye contact with him could still be so intense for you and sometimes making you blush. He had a way about him of never losing his ability to leave you feeling intimidated, astonished and enthralled all at one time. His magnetism over you was undeniable.

The moment passed as he sat up in the middle of the tub. It was like something had just dawned on him. He immediately got out of the tub and started to dry off.

"What it is?" You asked.

He waved you off in a 'not now, don't bother me' kind of way. So you sat there in the tub and watched as he hurried out the bathroom with a towel around him. Then he rushed back in with the towel removed from his waist and on top of his head; he was towel drying his hair. As he finished he tossed the towel to the floor.

You asked again, only louder this time. "Mr. J! What's going on?"

He stopped and turned to you; his brow lower. He was ready to chew you a new one but he stopped and allowed a grin to cross his face.

"Listen, cupcake. Daddy's just remembered something of the utter most crucial importance…" He batted his eyes at you. "Something that's time sensitive and needs attending to right way."

"Oh." You said with a disappoint look on your face.

The Joker wasted no time as he started to rush around again. You extracted the plug out of the bathtub and got out. Making sure to keep out of the way, you walked into the bedroom to give him space.

Once he was done in the bathroom Joker found his way to the closet. You could hear him moan and fuss about the lack of choices for a suitable wardrobe.

"What kind of man doesn't keep a purple suit on hand?" His ramblings echoed out of the closet.

"Pigeon!" He yelled your name.

Standing at the closet door you watched him as he tossed suits, dress shirts, ties and anything else he deemed unworthy to adorn his body onto the floor.

"Pigeon, PIGE-" He stopped as he turned to see you at the door.

"It's all tasteless…" He threw a white shirt onto the floor.

"Tacky…" Another white shirt followed.

"Gaudy…" And other white shirt hit the floor.

"Rubbish!" He turned around with a stressful curl across his forehead.

You bit your bottom lip to keep from laughing. The very idea that he would call a plain white dress shirt gaudy was adorable. You walked up to him, reached up and cupped his cheek, giving him a smile. Then you moved to the clothes and started looking through them. With your help the two of you pieced together a suit that would make do for the time being.

You stared at him; he was almost unrecognizable without his trade mark purple suit. He was just as handsome as he could be in the light gray pinstripe suit and pink shirt.

He combed his hair, painted his red lips on using his favorite lipstick and finished grooming. Once he was done he started to tug and pull at the suit in the mirror; clearly uncomfortable in it. Curling up his nose as he checked himself out, he made sure to cover each and every angle.

"It truly is horrid, isn't it?" He turned around with his arms out.

Your face winkled with disagreement, "Oh, no. It really does look striking on you MJ."

He lifted one eye brow high, "MJ? What's this, my dear?"

"M. J. You know Mister J." You couldn't tell how he was going to feel about you having taking the liberty to make up a pet name for him.

He took a few slow steps toward you, making you fear the worst. Then he started grinning and reached up, giving your cheek a playfully pintch; you felt relief wash over you.

"It's not the most impressive name I've been called…Ho-ho, and it certainly it's the most odious either." He turned back around and tugged at his suit for a little while longer. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at you, "But…for you, my dear…I'll allow it."

A smirk crossed you face. It was always the little things that seem to mean the most. A kind gesture or loving look was worth a thousand nights of sex with him...

 _"_ _Well maybe not a thousand nights…"_ You giggled to yourself.

"Look dearest; I'll be back and until then…" He approached you again, "…if anyone shows up…"

He grinned, "…Just do what I'd do and kill them." He let out a deep laugh.

 **18 hours later…**

Joker watched in the rearview mirror as the garage door finished closing. You were already leaning down and peeking into the rolled down car window, grinning. There had been a moment, about half way through MJ being gone that you started to panic. You'd allowed your thoughts to get the better of you as you came up hypotheticals about him not coming back; or what if the cops found him; or even worst, Batman. All that was washed away the moment he called you to let you know he was going to need a few things ready when he got back to the make shift "hideout".

"Be a dear and get the trunk." He ordered with a charming tone.

You leaned in though the car window, "yes, sir." Then you gave him a quick kiss on his cheek that he allowed but not without a lowered brow and a slight curl of the nose.

Walking around to the back of the vehicle, you opened the back door and lifted it opened. Immediately, the two men in the back started to wiggle and moaning through their gags. They struggled, pulling at the restrains around their tied hands and feet.

"Hush it, you two. Mumbling is rude." Joker said as he rounded the back of the vehicle giving the men a huge grin.

"Or else." He made a finger gun and shot it one of the men and then laughed loudly.

You joined in with his laughing. He threw his arm over your shoulder as the two of you stood there looking down at the restrained men. J had managed to kidnap two of Barlowe's men and find a suit all within a few hours. The two of you made quiet the pair; Him in his newly 'brought' purple pin stripe suit and you standing there in a form fitting, high waisted pencil skirt with a slightly oversized men's shirt tucked into it and buttoned up only half way, showing off a purple bra, on purpose. A picture perfect couple.

"Now, now, if you two handsome young gentlemen are well behaved, I just might let this pretty little lady have a go at you." He lifted his eye brows and motioned to you with his head.

You beamed, smiling like crazy. "You'd let me to do the honors?" You smiled at the men and taunted them by making your own finger gun and shooting it at them.

"That's right cupcake." He looked down at you, "And these strapping young gentlemen are yours to kill...however…you…" He poked the end of your nose with his finger, "…like."

The two men continued to struggle. The lack of respect for life was very alarming, making the men realize there was not going to be away out of this. They knew who the Joker was, everyone did but the men didn't know why they were being held by him; at least not yet. As the Joker carried each man into the house he sat them now in a chair; where you then used belts to restrain them to the chairs. Once each man was property secure, Joker got busy with the work at hand.

He pulled a chair up and took a seat in front of the men.

"Now gentleman, I don't expect you to know the exactly reason you're here but…you not daft either, right? You do at least have an idea as to why you're here..." He gestured for you to take one of the men's gags off.

"Mr. Joker, sir." The man said causing Joker to laugh.

Joker sat back, crossed his legs, folded him arms as he talked, "This should be good. Go on then…"

He gestured with his hand, "…let's hear whatever little plea or deal you've came up with to get yourself out of this little predicament."

The man's eyes were fearful as he glanced at you. He looked toward the other man who was tied to chair beside him and then back to the Joker.

"We-e…we work for Barlowe, right. So I'm figuring that it's him you want to get to." He man started.

Joker gave him a look like he was impressed and nodded his head for him to go on.

"We-e can walk you right in to where Barlowe is staying for the holidays." He glanced over the other man who was nodding in agreement.

The Joker grinned and looked at you, "Well, Pigeon, my dear. What do you think?"

You were still standing behind the two men and walked around them to stand beside the Joker, "I think that they're rats."

The look on the man's face turned to pure worry.

"If Barlowe could hear them…" You sat your hand of Mr. J's shoulder, "I suppose we're actually doing him a favor by getting rid of these disloyal losers."

"You know dear, I think you're right." He laughed and threw his voice, "Off with their heads!"

"Wait-wait-wait." The man started pleading. "Look, name your price. Anything."

"Anything, says you?" The Joker leaned toward the man with a shark like grin on his face.

Then he looked up at you, "Anything, says him."

He turned back to the man, "Anything's a big word for a detestable, vile, rat such as yourself. What could you possibly do…" Joker placed his hand on his chest in a grandiose manner, "…for moi?"

"You name it, man." He man tried to smile.

Suddenly, you slapped the man as hard as you could across the face, "That's Mr. Joker or Mr. J to you, filth."

The look on Joker face was egoistical. He grinned, ear to ear, as he grabbed your hand and pulled you down into his lap, leaning you back as if he was dipping you in the middle of a dance. He pulled you back up and spun you around so you were still in his lap but facing the two men also. His arm wrapped around your waist, claiming you for his own in front of this men. The two tied men looked puzzled as they watch the madman woo his vixen. Your arm almost naturally fell into place around Mr. J's neck, draping around it.

"Well, gentlemen. I believe we're done here. The truth is you can't offer me anything I don't have or don't already know." Joker laughed pulled you closer as he addressed the two men, "You two are just going to be part of a bigger joke when I'm done. A sorrowful, dismal punchline, that's going to entertainingly droll!"

He laughed loudly, "I can't began to imagine the look on that old fat face of Barlowe's...Hahahaha-heee-hoo-ho…It's going…Hahahah-hoo-hehe…to be priceless. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

The Joker had to actually wipe the tears out of his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Once he'd settle down some, he patted you off his lap and stood. He cupped your jawline and pulled your face up to his, making you stand on your tippy toes; he still had to hunch over slightly to see you face to face.

"Now, Pigeon…I'll be right back. Go on and get started and…And have fun with it, my dear." He smirked at you, "Make daddy proud."

He patted your cheek and kissed your forehead.

Maybe it was a test but he left you alone with the men. To say that you were nervous would have been an understatement. He'd told you when he called to gather up anything in the house that could be used to make an entertaining weapon with; you had them all laid out on the table. However, the idea of you being the one using them had never actually crossed your mind. You glanced at the stuff and looked at the two men; both who were trying desperately to wiggle free from the tape around there bodies. You gave them a look of disbelief and sat down in the same chair Joker had used. You sat back, folded your arms and studied them. And of course, it started.

"Hey you don't have to do this. Just because he says so. You could let us go." The one without his gaged started trying to reason with you.

You rolled your eyes at him and let him continue.

"We'd take you with us. He's holding you here, right? Making you his little slave or something, right?" The poor guy sound desperate. "We can help you."

A laugh escaped your mouth.

"Does it really look like I'm here against my will?" You stopped.

"From the look of those bruises and that hand print around your throat. Yeah, sugar, he's in control." The man laughed, "You look like a disposable slut to me."

His statement made you angry. The cheerful, giddy mood that seemed to follow you around when the Joker was around, completely faded away. Your eyes narrowed; you sat up with assertiveness, uncrossing your arms and tilting your head slightly. There was a mean streak in you, the one that the Joker had seen without even a double take, and this man with his smug comment about the dynamic of the relationship between the Joker and you had awoken it.

It was clear that he had stuck a cord, and he felt brave.

"Go on and do as he says." He taunted, thinking perhaps he'd get somewhere, seeing that begging and barraging had done anything for them.

"Be a good lil bitch."

You continued to maintain the same look not giving him any type of reaction just yet; allowing him to run him mouth. Finally, you peeled your eyes off the man and looked at the gagged man. He seemed to recognize the darkness in your eyes and it created a look of worrisome on his face. This made you crack a little smile. The first man was still too arrogant to notice that it hadn't been him to cause the smile.

Suddenly, you stood and tilted your head again.

"Come on hunny bunny and just untie us." He still attempted to coax you.

Still not speaking, you walked over to the table. You ignored all of it, picking up the brass knuckles you'd used to beat the lewd store owner just a few days earlier. Slipping them on, you walked back over to the two men.

"Oh sugar, I don't think you're going to be able to do much damage with those." He smirked.

You gave him a sweet smile and walked right up to him; leaning over and placing your hands on the man's knees. You were eye level with him.

"Your lips have flapped nonstop. So here's your chance to say your last words, as they say, best make them good. It's going to your gravestone."

"Sugar, if you think I'm uuugggrrrffff" You pushed him and the chair backwards, hard enough that his head hit the floor with a loud thud. The air was knocked out of his lung as he hit the floor.

He cringed. Finally, it was silent in the room; free from his talking. The sound of your heels echoed on the floor as they walked around the overturned chair and stood over him. You watched the comprehend form on the man's face that you were extremely more dangerous then he wanted to believe. A smirk crossed your face and you walked over to the other man. From behind him you draped your arms around his neck and leaned into his ear.

You talked low enough so the other man couldn't hear, "Because your friend couldn't keep his mouth shut and pretend to be a gentlemen…you get to die first. I guess you can call it your lucky day."

The gagged man struggled, trying to talk, so you oblige him and pulled down his gag.

"I don't know what your boss wants with us but…" He stopped.

You were moving in front of him with your finger over your lips, "shh, sh-sh-sh."

There was a thrill of having him listen out of fear. It caused you to smile.

"You've done so good this far. Don't screw it up now."

"Tell that bitch to shut up." The other man spoke again.

You hung your head down and shook it slightly, "you again."

"Some men don't learn..." You started to walk back over to him.

"Refuse to learn..." You kicked him in the mouth, causing him to immediately spit blood

"Why is that…?" You asked in a sarcastic, almost funny way.

"Fucking slut." He glared at you.

"Geez. See that's what I'm talking about." You planted another kick right to the same place.

"What is it about men like you…" You straddled his body, placing your knees on his restrained arms.

He gave you a bloody smile, "Charming me the same way you did the clown."

You hit him with the brass knuckles. It felt good. You hit him again and again.

You paused, panting heavy.

"I wouldn't dream of charming you, ever." You hit him again and again; breaking his nose in the process.

The man was no longer trying to talk; he was in pain. You hit him again, as hard as you could. The blood on your hand was a mixture between the both of yours. The knuckles had broken your skin from the force you hit him with; you didn't care and felt no pain from the rush. After a few more hits, using both hands the man was unconscious and in a pool of his own blood.

You paused and tilted your head back, taking deep breaths. The rush you felt was like a high.

 _"_ _This is why he does it,"_ you thought and a huge smile formed on your face.

The other man caught your eye; he wasn't looking at you. Instead, his head was hung down and he appeared to be crying. You watched him for a while before he realized you were staring at him. He glanced at you with fear in his eyes and started to shake his head 'no'.

"Pl-please, don't kill me that way." He was in tears and trembling.

"I don't think he's dead yet. " You couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Yo-you're just as crazy as him." As soon as he said it he tried to take it back, "I – I didn't mean crazy. Sorry."

His dread suddenly double, "I meant nothing. Please."

You smirked and continued to pant a little, still being out of breath.

"You've just unintentionally complimented the lady, I believe." The sound of his dashing voice made you grin as you continued to look at the other man.

"My, my, my, my….just look at the delectable mess you've made…" There was cheerfulness in his voice.

You looked up from where you were still straddling the half dead man and smiled at your purple cladded beau. He looked down at you with a gleam in his eye. Pulling out a gun, he shot the second man; never once taking his eyes off you.

He fake frowned, "Oopsie."

Followed by a manic laughed. He reached down and offered you his gloved hand. You slowly slipped your hand into his and he helped you up off the nearly expired man. The shape of your hand caught Joker's eye. Your knuckles and hand were pretty torn up from the beating you had bestowed on the guy.

"Tisk, Tisk." Joker gave you a look of concern and kissed you hand.

Then he grinned, wrapping his arm around you.

"You keep surprising me, you little minx." He sweetly cooed at you.

Under the blood splatter on your face you blushed.

"Let's get you cleaned up. We've got date with gunpowder and the cold crisp night air."

"The fireworks." You said as you remembered what he'd said about them the day before.

"Um-hmm." He smiled.

The unconscious man started to stir. With you in one hand and his gun in the other he looked down at the man. He laughed loudly before pulling the trigger, killing him. Once he was done you didn't hesitate to reached up and cup his jawline. He nuzzled his face into your hands; one still sporting the brass knuckles. The pair of you made a perfect picture of homicidal infatuation.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Year's Eve Night...**

"Ah, crap." Tripping, you grabbed the fire escape's rusted railing in order to brace yourself.

Joker snarled out of aggravation, turning around.

"Watch your step!" He hatefully warned while jerking the bag you were holding away from you, making you stumbled again. He minded you no attention, only making sure the bag and its contents were safe in his care.

Following behind him, you carefully climbed up the last flight of steps, coming to the tip top of the rusty fire escape. Joker disappeared over the ledge, bag in hand. You began your on excursion up and over the same ladder. Suddenly, he reappeared with an out stretched hand, helping to pull you over the hazardous edge and onto the abandon building's roof.

Once you were over, voices could be heard. A small group of guys were already congregated on the roof. Joker didn't seemed terribly concerned; in fact, he didn't seem to pay them any attention until one of them yelled out.

"Spot's taken, Piss off!" All the guys laughed at the remark.

Joker kept a calm collect as he stepped out into the moonlight, "Gentlemen, gentle-men. I suggest we come to some sort of agreement."

You could hear one of men, under his breath exclaim, "It's The Joker!"

Joker's cheerful disposition immediately became threatening, "Like, you bozos scram..."

Then he instantly turned back into a gentleman, "...and leave me and the lady alone to conduct our business in peace."

He stood grinning at the men, who in return began apologizing, "W-we didn't realize it was you. Sure, no problem. It's all yours Mr. Joker, sir."

They quickly disappeared and it was as if no one had been there to begin with.

The air was brisk and fresh this high up. The wind blew in gust, whipping the leftover piles of snow from the day before into the air; periodically giving the illusion of it snowing. Your eyes followed Joker as he walked over to, what appeared to be, a sky light sticking out of the roof; he safely placed the bag, he'd been so watchful of, beside it. Then he moved toward the edge of the build; you walked over to join him.

Looking down, you rubbed your palm, "I must have cut my hand on that rusty hand rail."

Your hands were cold and you hadn't felt the sting of the cut.

"Let me see." Joker reached out and took your hand.

In a gentlemanly fashion, he examined you hand; first the top, then the palm, where the cut was. "There, there, my sweets."

"A kiss..." He sweetly kissed the cut, "...to soothe the pain."

He grinned down at you and batted his eyes in the most charming manner. Cupping both of his hands around your hand, he rubbed your frozen fingers and palm. A few moments passed before he was putting the back of your hand against his cheek to test the temperature of your skin. His attempt had been a kind gesture but pointless.

"I was going to wait until the perfect occasion but, at last it seems...there's no time like the present, my dear." He reached into the inside pocket of his purple leather trench coat.

Taking your hand he slipped a leather glove onto it. Using his fingers his pushed the glove's fourchettes flushed against the skin between each of your eyes bounced between his smile and hands. Moving so elegantly, he took the time to ensure the glove's fit was adequate. Once he was satisfied he moved on to your other hand, gloving it in the same manner as he'd done with the other.

"Yes, those shall suffice." He spoke cheerfully as he finished.

He forced your hand into a loose fist, "Yes, very nice."

There was a snicker in his voice, "Now you can get your hands dirty, without getting your hands dirty, per se." He winked, "And then there's the added benefit of warmth, also important."

You could feel yourself blush as he cooed at you. For a short time he peered down at you, studying you; feeling intimidated you diverted your face away in order to break eye contact. Sensing your discomfort he reached out and lifted your face toward him with a single finger. Forcing you to reestablish eye contact with him was he just another little way of making sure he had complete dominance over you.

The look in his eye became devious.

He knew, or at least he was nearly certain, he knew, how you felt about him. Your fondness for him was impossible to hide at times. After all, he'd painfully calculated and contrived as many intimate moment as he could tolerate to make you completely fall for him. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it. To be perfectly frank, some of the more _physical_ _actives_ , his eyes narrowed as a particularly enjoyable activity flashed his mind, were turning out to be very satisfying to say the least. Regardless of the unsuspected and agreeable ramifications of having you around, his biggest delight was reeling you in and then snubbing you.

He took a step toward you, closing the small gap of space between the two of you. Cupping you jaw, he met you face gently, teasing you with an Eskimo kiss. He could feel your whole body leaning into him, wanting more; he fought back his grin. Instead, keeping his lips lingering close enough for a kiss but not offering. Then it happened the moment he was waiting for; you tried to instigate a kiss yourself, prompting him to pull away on purpose.

The moment he turned away from you, he grinned with cunning delight. And then, in typical Joker fashion, it was all about him again.

He spoke cheerfully with his back still turned on you, "You know, Pigeon. I've got bigger plans in the works. This business at getting back at Barlowe is merely for giggles."

You stood there regaining your composer; he'd literally made you go weak in the knees.

"What I'm working on next, heehee-hehe." He paused, sneakily snicking.

"Let's just say... this caper, as eminent and clever as it will be, will finally make it so, I..." He placed his hand on his chest, "The Clown Prince of Crime will be able to bring down The Batman once and for all."

He was getting excited, "Every detail will have to be executed with the uttermost care. Followed without question."

Joker spun around on his heels to look at you. The grin on his face was smug, "Of course, my dear! Your help will required. Crucial, even."

You knew he was being manipulative; he'd accomplish whatever plans he had, with or without you. However, he _was_ asking you to help him and you could feel your heart thumping inside your chest. You _wanted_ to help him; you _would_ help him, no matter the cost, no matter how corrupt and vile of a thing he asked. You were in this for the long haul now; no turning back.

He turned and slightly lifted his elbow out, offering it to you, "Come, dear. It's nearly time!"

You quickly snaked your arm around his, resting your head on his shoulder. He led the way over to the sky light, where the two of you took a seat. The temperature was already starting to drop, making it uncomfortable cold. Your body's effort to fight against the cold, left you in a shriving mess. Almost on que, Joker put his arm around your shoulders and coaxed you into scooting in as close as possible to him as you could. Once tucked under his arm you immediately snuggled your face against him.

"Mmm-uhh-hehehehee-hehehe." Joker chuckled low and deep. You could feel it reverberating in his chest as you continued to cuddle against this madman.

" _He's just a man who needs love," y_ ou thought for a split second before rethinking it. _"He's a cruel and dangerous man who needs love_."

A flash of all the foul things you'd done, in just a matter of a few days, for him crossed your mind; it came with a feeling of regret.

You tilted your head slightly upward to gaze at Joker. Feeling your movement he glanced down at you; giving you a charming smirk before looking back out over the city. You lifted your head and looked also. The view was truly spectacular from here; just like he'd said it would be. Gotham's lights danced in the darkness. As you took it all in you continued to deliberate with yourself.

The regret you felt wasn't for the crimes of the past but for the crimes of the future; the ones you knew he'd ask and demand of you. With each exploit and every whim that belong to him, you knew without question that you would gladly do what he asked; no matter the chaos, destruction or hurt it might cause someone else.

You looked at him again, your heart filled with _love_ , nay, this was something increasingly more dangerous than love; this was an obsession. An addiction fueled by this madman's magnetic charm, unparalleled genus, excessive confidence, dangerous lifestyle, mischievous impulses, and eccentric needs.

"Yooou knnooow, Pigeon." It rolled off his tongue, "It would've been at least five years now..." He paused just for a second, while he thought back.

"That is, if my memory serves me correctly..." He used a teasing tone, implying a comical fact that he could be getting _older_ and _forgetful_.

"...that I nearly put everyone in Gotham out of their pathetically miserable lives. You see, I'd gotten my hands on a sonic soundwave bomb. The very one..."

He eccentrically held up one finger.

"Mind you, that the government was going on and on about being unprotected in the hands of Gotham University."

He lifted his brow, "Ha, boy were they right. It was easy, too; only had to do in one guy to get to my hands on it."

He sounded like he was still surprised it had been so easy to get.

"I remember that." You looked at him.

"You do?" Joker's voice slight pitched higher as his toothy grin enlarged.

You nodded back at him, "Yeah, it was at the Gotham New Year's Eve Bell Drop."

"Yes, yes. That's right my dear." He nodded in agreement.

You inadvertently rested your head back on his shoulder and snuggled closer to your madman while you listened.

"I came so close too! But... as usually..." He frowned, "Batman showed up and completely ruined all of my fun. I spent the rest of that winter in Arkham."

"That was..." His tone went mischievous, "...until I broke out that spring, hahahaha. There was no way I was staying locked up in that nut house on April Fool's Day, no-siree-bob."

He looked down at you to see how you were responding to his story. You were visibly cold, prompting him to get up suddenly. Standing in front of you he grabbed both sides of your arms and started rubbing his hand back and forth, repeatedly and aggressively, like he could physical create heat for you.

"You gotta move, toots, get the blood flowing!" He smiled with that charming toothy grin of his.

"Burrrrr," You shook your body playfully, "When's the show starting anyway?"

Joker glance up toward the night sky, then gave you a teasing but condescending look, "Why, my dear, at midnight of course!"

He moved in closer, wedging himself between your legs while unbuttoning his coat.

"Here. In you go." He slightly held open either side of his coat, allowing you to slip your arms inside his coat and around his body.

You were tucked in; arms completely around him, your body and face firmly pressed against his body. Next, his arms found their way around you, giving you a bear hug.

For a few moments neither one of you said a word.

Finally, you broke the silence, "I was there that night...at the bell drop. Half the crowd was so drunk, I don't think they realized anything was wrong until the next day when it was on the TV."

"Hmm-hee-heeheeeheehe." Joker chuckled. "And what about you? Did you get see any of the action first hand?"

"The Action? You mean Batman kicking your butt?" It came out with a laugh.

"Ge'ez, just kick a man while he's down, why don't you." He was being playfully sarcastic.

You gave him a squeeze before loosen your hug.

Looking him in the face, you gave him a slight scowl, "You could have killed me."

"Saaaay, you know. You're absolutely right. Aaah-HAHAHA-hahaha." His laugh went manic, "I guess the joke would've been on me then. Hahahaha. And you! Oh-oh HAhahaahaaahaaha."

You watched as the laugher flowed out of him like a song. You waited till it softened before tighten your arms back around him.

Then you mumbled, not knowing if it would be loud enough for him to hear it, "I'm glad The Bat stopped you from killing anybody that night, so I could be here with you now."

His laugher stopped abruptly. With his brow raised, he gawked down at you with a little bit of surprise. For a split second, only a split second, he reciprocated your sentiment and he didn't like it; not one bit. The puzzled expression on his face started to form into an angry cringe, baring his teeth. He could feel the rage building inside of him. Then it happened.

The whistling sound of fireworks flew through the air. There was just a moment's pause right before:

*Pop*Pop*Crack*Pew*Pop*Boosh*POW*

Joker immediately looked straight up into the sky; the colors of the fireworks reflecting in his eyes. You looked up too, keeping your arms warmly tucked around him; unaware of how close you'd just come to facing a most violent show of consequence for simply making Joker _feel_ something.

The two of you watched the fireworks in silence; except for the periodical giggling that would erupted from him. Nearly fifteen minutes went by before Joker suddenly pulled away from you, so excited about something that he was nearly doing a jig.

"It's almost time for the big finale!" He grinned ear to ear with delight, then immediatly he grabbed up the bag he'd brought.

You had no idea what was in it; ordering you not to look in it before leaving the house. The only hint he would share with you was "it's going to a real gasser of a surprise."

Wide-eyed you watched as he unrolled the top of the bag. Before reaching in, he lifted his brows up and down a few times out of excitement, adding to the air of anticipation. Then he reached in.

"Ta-da!" He relieved what appeared to be a slightly oversized flare gun.

He held the bag out toward you, gesturing for you to come over and take it; you did so. It still had weight to it; inside you saw five large canisters. All of which, had been decorated with smiley faces and little HA-HA-HAs.

"Be a dear and hand me one." Joker said, grinning.

You did as he asked. Handing him one of the canisters, you inquired as to what it was, "What is it?"

He explained, loading the first canister into the gun, "Just a little concoction I'm thinking about calling..."

He paused for dramatic effect, "Joker Fear! Hahahahaha. It's a fun mixture of my Joker Venom and crow boy's Fear Toxin."

He patted the side of the gun with care, "These little babies are really going start the new year off right for a few of our festive-frolicking friends, celebrating the night down there, HAAAAHAHA-Ha-ha-ha-HAHA-hahahaha."

Joker took a deep breath and continued howling with laugher at the top of his lungs, "HAHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAHAHA!"

And with that he fired the gun, pointing it up and out over the city, sending the first canister disappearing a few blocks over; far below onto the street.

"HAHAHAHA." His laugher filling the air.

He franticly held out his hand demanding another canister, "Hurry. Hurry!" He barked, "Before the fireworks end!"

You quickly obeyed, handing him another one and immediately getting another one ready for him. In a blink of an eye, he'd loaded the gun again and fired. Only this time in a slightly different direction.

"What are the holidays for, if not for spreading joy around?" He laughed at his one-liner.

Twice more, he loaded and shot; laughing manically the whole time. The fifth and final canister was locked and loaded into the gun as the fireworks came to an end. Suddenly, the distance screams of people being affect by Joker's mix of could be heard. Joker froze with a goofy grin on his face and tilted his ear out toward the sound of mayhem.

You were already nearing the edge of the build to see if the chaos could be witnessed yet. Police sirens could already be heard in the distance. Full of excitement, you turned back toward Joker, who was walking to the edge to join you.

"Here, my dear." He tossed the loaded gun at you.

You scrambled to catch it, nearly dropping in.

"Careful!" Joker snapped then starting laughing, "Haha, I'm not sure if you'd be immune to that particular enticing blend."

Putting one foot of the edge of the building, he rested his elbow on his bent knee as he down and over the city block.

"Well, my dear. Fire away." He was beaming like a child.

He critiqued, as he watched you plan your shot; scanning your surrounds you noticed a fairly large number of party goers just across the neighboring roof tops. You pointed, aimed and fired to his giggling approval. There was a build of anticipation, from the both of you, as the canister seemed to move through the air in slow motion. As it hit its mark, Joker spun around on his heels with pure delight.

"Come here." He was ready grabbing you to give you a twirl.

"HahaHAHA. Right on the mark!" He abruptly stopped, keeping his arm draped around your waist, "Now, let's watch."

His eyes were wide and his grin was enormous. The police sirens being closer than ever now, didn't seem to faze him; he needed to see his handed work first hand before fleeing. The yellowish-green gas got to work incredible fast. Madness broke out amongst the party goers with some attacking each other, while other balled up into crying heaps on the roof. Other ran and flailed about; then it happen, a person flung themselves right off the roof.

Your gasp of surprise was immediately followed by Joker's roaring laughter. A mixture of screaming and laughing could be heard as the people ran in terror of some unseen nightmare. Soon another and then another followed suit; right off the roof. They were falling like flies. Joker was beside himself with pride; the anticipated effects of the gas he'd created had been underestimated and he was thrilled. Two more party goers went over; only this time, they stopped mid-air causing a giddy gasp to come from Joker.

"It's The Bat!" Joker feverishly announced. "Oh but now's not the time to tango with the Bat. Come, my dear!" He tore off toward the roof access door, literally dragging you along by one arm as he fled across the roof. He kicked the door in and quickly entered into the build.

Theabandon build was complete pitch black; you tighten your grip on Joker's hand, fearing that if he let go of it, you'd be lost for sure. After running down a few more flight of steps in the stair well, he exited through a door with you and entered into a long hallway. Your eyes were adjusting to the dark and you could see the faintest outline of his pale face. He was smirking yet clearly on guard, expecting the Bat to be round the next turn at any moment.

Panting, he stopped finally, taking a break from the running by leaning against a wall. He shook off your death grip, freeing his hand from yours.

"I don't think Bat boy saw us, but you can never be too careful when it comes to that one." He began to walk.

You followed immediately behind him. He came to another abrupt stop causing you to run smack into his back.

"Get off me!" He snapped, shoved you off using his elbow.

For a moment he listened, making sure his path was Bat free. Uncertain and not feeling up to a trip to Arkham, he had an idea.

"Pigeon. You go this way. Find your way down and then go get the car." As he gave you instructions he pulled out a gun that he'd been keeping hidden on his person.

"What about you?" You asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me." You could see his grin through the darkness now, "I won't be too far behind, my dear."

"Alright." You nodded and started to head in the direction Joker had ordered you to go.

"Oh, and Pigeon." He cooed at you.

You stopped and turned.

"Don't leave without me or else." He barked hatefully.

You made you way down and out of the build, uneventfully too. It was madness on the streets. The gas was gone but the side effects had people laughing, crying and screaming. The few cops that passed you on the street paid you no mind; you were no one of importance to them plus, they had bigger problems. The car was right were you and Joker had left it. You climbed in, fished the keys out of your coat pocket and started the car. You looked around in a panic, hoping to spot Joker but no luck.

You thought to yourself, _"What if he doesn't show up. What do I do?"_

Telling yourself to calm and just relax, you turned on the car's heater. As the warmth filled the car, you started to relax and actually laughed yourself about the craziness of the night. You kept your eyes peeled for Mister J and then saw him. You couldn't actually see his face, but it was him; you could tell by his posture and stride. You watched carful in the rear view mirror as the figure you had pegged to be Joker causally walked up the sidewalk. As soon as he got close enough, you unlocked the car doors and waited.

The backdoor open and slammed closed quickly.

"Go." Joker's voice was short and snappy.

He kept a low profile in the back seat until he felt enough distance had been put between him and The Bat. Popping his head over the front seat and stretching out his body, he reached for the radio. As soon as it came on, he flipped through finding a news broadcast covering the chaotic events taking place in Gotham. The city was being turned topsy-turvy. Relaxing back into the backseat, he listened with a smile on his face.

"Ahh, what a night-what a night." He sounded content. "Takes us home Pigeon dear, Daddy's wore out. Completely out of gas, if you will, Hahahaha."

You giggled at the way Joker laughed at his own joke. Using the rearview, you periodically watched him as you drove back to the Pollew Mansion. You knew his mind was wondering; between almost having a run-in with The Bat, how well his new Joker Fear had worked and on top of all the other plans he was constantly contriving inside that brilliant mind of his. It was no wonder everyone thought him crazy; it wasn't his fault that he was ahead of the curve and everyone else in Gotham, nay, the world couldn't keep up.

 **A mere 3 weeks later...**

"Douse the walls with gasoline. Fa la la la la, la la la la." Joker loudly bellowed out the tune as he leaped feet first onto the bed.

He inverted the gas can he held, letting its contents pour out. He continued to whistle the holiday tune while he worked; making short of the work by sloshing as much gasoline around the room with a twirl.

"Hahaha-haha." Joker was enjoying himself.

You stood far enough back as to not get splashed with the gasoline that was being carelessly dispersed. Holding your own gas can, you left Joker in the bedroom to go soil other parts of the mansion with gas.

The scent of death nearly took your breath as you pushed open the door to one of the another bedrooms; the bodies of Mr. Pollew's son and daughter-in-law still remained where you had tied them up. Splashing some gas onto them as you started to back out of the room. A gasoline trail followed behind you as you moved down the hallway, slowly making your way to the main staircase, leading down.

Nearly three weeks of hard work, littering the house with Barlowe's subordinates would go up in flames. The decision to burn the house, came as a safety pre-caution. Truth be told, Joker had been carless; his identity was, well, it was a lost cause but yours wasn't. With the slightest half-smug finger print or tiniest piece of DNA evidence the cops, or even worst The Bat, would pursue you relentlessly knowing you were associated to The Joker.

The madman had made it very clear that he didn't actually care what happened to you, per se. Yet, he pointed out having The Bat hot on your heels would ultimately throw a wrench into his plans. With that fact firmly established, more than once too; you still couldn't help but feel essential to his needs and plans. After all, he was going to an awful lot of trouble to keep you by his side for the moment. So, instead of leaving his delightful mess in all it's glory behind for all to find, he would bite the bullet, so to speak; making it as hard as he could for them to find any evidence linking you to the house.

"Fa. La-la la. Laa. La. La. La Laaaaaaaaa." He tossed the can across the room and jumped from the bed.

"Come. Come." He beckoned for you to follow as he left the bed room, passing you in the hallway.

You followed behind, gas can in hand. Once at the staircase, you placed your half empty can at the top and gave it gentle kick; sending it rolling and tumbling down steps.

"HaHAhahaha." Joker's laugher echoed as he helped the can down with an extra kick just for the fun of it.

The fumes were quickly becoming overwhelming for you, causing you to cough. Joker, on the hand, didn't seem to care; he reveled in the moment.

Taking a deep breath, "Tis the sweet smell of mayhem and gasoline in the air, Haha-hee. It really does feel my heart with gusto, kid!"

At the bottom of the stairs, the pair of you stood. He twirled around once, admiring his handy work one last time. The place was covered from head to toe with his calling card. Joker Cards covered everything: The floors, the walls, the furniture; he even managed to get some on the celling.

"It's really time to blow this joint, toots." He held out his hand, "Haha."

You immediately placed a box of matched into his purple gloved hand.

"Much obliged, my dear." You could hear how giddy he was, there was no hiding it.

He fumbled quickly with the box, pulling out a single match. His grin was larger than normal as he beginning to sing again.

"Strike a match," He quickly lit the match against the side of the box.

His grin grew with the flame, "And watch it gleam."

With a thump, he sent the match flying from his fingertips, "Fa la la la la, la la laaaha-ha-HaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA."

As the match hit, the gas flumes ignited; a trail of fire rushed up the stairs following the path of gasoline threw the house.

He continued to sing his rendition of Deck the Halls, "Watch the bodies, burn to ashes. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

He casually strolled out of the burning house, stopping to grab his large purple brimmed hat as he passed it on the coat rack. Making quick work of it, you tossed two big bags over your shoulders that you'd placed by the door earlier and followed after the madman...

"PIGEON!"

Joker hadn't looked up from the newspaper he was reading to even notice that you were no longer in the restroom but instead standing right in the room with him, "Pigeon!"

You cleared your throat politely causing him to look up with a lifted eyebrow, "Oh."

"At you service, sir." You playfully saluted him.

"Turn down that blasted volume, that reporter's voice has assaulted my eardrums long enough." He barked hatefully.

"Talking about this." He let his voice trail off, "Talking about that. Talk-talk-talk, with not one. Single. Significance. Piece of actually news."

His aggravation started to build, "No breaking news. No news flash. No exposé. What's taking them so long?" He slammed his fist down on the table; his impatience showed in his voice, on his face and with his actions.

"I have no doubt that Commissioner Gordon and his band of merry dimwits have seen our little contribution to their job security and are crawling all over it! I can feeeeell it! I have an inclination for these things, as you well know." His voice pitched higher as he complemented himself.

You sat by the crappy, black and white, hotel television and started flipping through channels trying to find any news reports about the fire that you and he had started only a short time ago. Your eyes scanned over the dumpy, cheap, rundown hotel room that you would have to call home for the next few days while Mister J decided on his next move.

Finally, your eyes found the clock, "We've only been here an hour. I don't-"

Joker hatefully interrupted you, "I know how long it's been."

"I don't need you to tell me." He growled through his teeth.

"Ge'ez. Sorry." You snapped back.

"You know, remind me again. Why is it that I keep you around? What's keeping me from breaking that pretty little neck of yours? " His brow lowered as he glared at you.

Your nose winkled out of angry. Joker watched with a grin, almost hoping you'd do or say something. Then taking a deep breath, you merely let it go. His fickle mood swings came, just as fast as they went. It was part of what made him who he was; something you dealt with in your day to day life with the Joker. Besides, you were quickly learning how to navigate and manipulate your way around him. Two could play this game.

"Well, I'm waiting?" He taunted you, trying to coax an answer out of you.

You knew exactly what to say but the moment you began to speak, he quickly interrupted you. On purpose no doubt.

"If it's merely for telling me the time, manning the television and folding my socks...Well...ho-ho-haha." He shook his head disapprovingly, "I suggest you try harder, toots."

You ignored him and stood up, staying silent. A smirk crossed his face and he immediately acted as if he wasn't paying you ant mind. He returned to reading the newspaper just like before. Regardless of his faux dismissal of you, you knew very well that he was attentively listening to your every move. So it came as no surprise to him when you walked up right behind him. He slowly lifted his head, folded the newspaper shut, sat it down on the table and waited for you to make a move.

You reached around and playfully covered his eyes with your hands, "You need something to distract you, take your mind off of things for a little while; something to cheer you up. You're stressed, Mister J and that's just unhealthy."

You felt his cheeks lift as he grinned.

However, he tried to sound unimpressed and unamused, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it."

"Yep. Three guesses." You leaned your head down and rested your chin on the top of his head, "Three guesses at what I've got in my pocket, here."

Joker's grin grew larger and then he immediately started to ramble without even having the think about an answer, "Oh, It's a baby Taipan! You do so know how much I want one."

Suddenly, he straightened his posture, causing you to lift your chin off of his head but keeping your fingers covering his eyes. He was being charming by catering to your game and maybe even enjoying himself just a little.

"The venom alone...Ooooohh." He shrived. "The things I could do and the people I could kill. Oh, please-please-please, pleeaasse tell me it's a Taipan!"

You couldn't help but laugh. He knew you didn't have a baby snake in your pocket but the excitement he put into his performance was adorable.

You snickered out, "Nope, sorry. That's one guess down and two more to go."

He folded his arms like a small child pouting, "This isn't as fun as I'd hope, toots."

You gently wiggled your fingers over his eyes, urging him on, "Guess again."

"Alright. This time I'm going in a completely different direction. Lemon ganache." He sounded confident in his guess.

"Now, where in the world would I have gotten a piece of lemon-" You were interrupted.

"Don't you utter another word." He was bantering with charm, "Dare. I. Say. There's nothing you could possible have that I want... seeing that it's neither a Taipan nor Ganache. Heeheehee. One would think you didn't know me at all." His chuckle was low as he playfully taunted you.

Reaching up to remove your hands, you playfully shooed his hands away and recovered his eyes. His slender fingers gently wrapped around your wrists without pulling your hands away this time. Instead he just held on to you, letting his thumb tenderly caress the little bit of skin peeking out from between your glove and shirt sleeve.

You wiggled your fingers, urging him to continue, "One more guess."

He sighed, "Now for my third and final guess..."

He paused for an unnaturally long amount of time, cuddling the back of his head against you.

"Guess." You didn't really care if he guessed or not.

"Now, now." He seductively teased, still nestling his head into you, "These things can't be rushed, my dear."

You suddenly removed your hands from his eyes and then pulled your wrists free from his surprisingly benevolent grip. The tips of your fingers tickled and teased his neck as you traced the edge of his collar. You started gently, using caution, as you massage his neck.

Joker let out a soft "mmhmmm."

Appling more pressure, you began kneading with your thumbs. With another low grunt he rolled his head forward, allowing you access to the back of his neck and shoulders. You could feel him starting to physically relax his body as you leisurely continued massaging away at his muscles. With each knead and stroke, he began to involuntarily let out the softest little whimpers and moans as he allowed himself to calm down; even trusting you enough to close his eyes.

Continuing to rub his neck, you lowered you head to his ear and seductively spoke, "You know, there are other ways to relax."

His eyes shot opened immediately and curiously lifted one of his eyebrows, "Other ways, says you? Hmm-hehehe-he."

You took the back of his chair and gave it quick pull, making it so he was no longer facing the tabling. With his lap accessible, you stood in front of him. One by one, you slowly removed the gloves you were wearing; playfully tossing each one at him. Joker watched you with inquisitive eyes, slightly biting his bottom lip as he grinned. There was something childlike about the expression on his face and it made you smirk. Maybe he, in some way, needed this more than you realized. The two of you hadn't participated in any kind of sexual contact since that strange morning when he nearly strangled you to death a month ago.

As you dropped to your knees in front of him, his eyes followed. Placing your hands on either knee you pushed them apart just a little, giving you a little room between his legs to work. As you moved closer, you slid your hands up his thighs, toward his groin and then toward his belt. You hooded your fingers around his belt and tugged at it; coaxing him to scoot his butt toward the edge of the chair. This gave you easier access, which you put to good use.

You unbuckled his belt, followed by unhooking his purple pinstripe trousers. Once you were to the point of pulling his zipper down, you actually found yourself feeling giddy. He'd never allowed you do something like his before; sex, yes but never fellatio. This was something that required him trusting you in an entirely different way than he had before.

His erection pushed against his underwear, begging to be touch. You happily obliged; palming it through the cloth of his boxers. Joker let out a low gratifying groan, something between a moan and laugh. Needing more fiction; he inadvertently pushed his hips toward you, demand more. Smirking up at him you saw he wasn't watching your movement. Instead, his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed; completely relaxed and anticipating the favor he was about to receive.

So, you got to work; pulling his cock out of his batman boxers, which you found adorable. You took a moment to admire it. It was anything but modest, being slightly larger than your average, everyday, run-of-the-mill penis. It was just as pale as the rest of him, obviously; only due to the rush of blood, from being so excited, seemed to leave it blushed in color. The very sparse public hair, which remained on his body, was also green; no different than the rest of his hair.

You rubbed your hand over his navel and down to his pelvis, before griping around the base of his cock. The contact was met with another pleasurable moan from him. One slow stroke of your hand, made him immediately adjust his positioning again, pushing his hips and crotch outward even more; begging for more. Exerting more effort, you began to jerk him off slowly.

It only took a few more strokes and you couldn't fight the urge any longer. He loudly exhaled a moan of relief as you finally swallowed his cock. You made sure to let your tongue dance around it as you pushed your mouth down, meeting your hand. Keeping rhythm, you moved you hand and mouth along his erection a few times before you relinquished the use of you hand. Using only your mouth, you forced yourself you take all of him; each time making sure your lips kissed the hilt of his cock, over and over again.

You felt his hand on your head, pushing your hair aside and holding it out of his path of vision. Joker watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared, in and out of your mouth, expressing his approval with a low and deep chuckle, "hmm-hehehe-he-he."

Trading off, you went back to using your hand with your mouth; keeping a moderate pace as you sucked his dick. There was no objection from your madman, who at this point had his head titled back again as he enjoyed the build toward his impending climax.

Suddenly, the ambient noise of the television turned into the familiar tune of the Gotham's Breaking News Intro; followed by an announcer saying "The Joker Strikes Again!" Immediately, the both of you averted your eyes towards the TV set. Joker completely turned his head, eyeballing the television; while you, with his cock half-way in your mouth, briefly paused long enough to quickly shift your eyes in order to see the television out of the corner of them.

You instantly knew that Joker's attention had been diverted from you, his focus no longer on his dick. You acted quick, trying to maintain the moment that had been interrupted. You went down on his, still very hard, erection; the movement of your mouth on his dick, made him acknowledge you at once.

His hand viciously grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling you off his dick and shoving you away from him.

"Get off me!" He barked with extreme detest.

"Really?" You asked slightly bewildered about the whole thing. "You don't want-"

Before you could even finish, he was standing, buttoning his pants.

"SHHHHH! Shut up!" He ordered you, while studying the television.

 _"_ _A gruesome scene, in the upscale neighborhood of Brentwood, was uncovered by the GCFD earlier this evening. After Gotham Fire Fighters responded to the 911 call of a concerned neighbor about the house fire; GCFD routinely entered the home in search of any casualties. And what they discovered inside was more then merely brunt furniture. Multiple dead bodies. The body count right now is nearing a dozen with no end insight yet."_

"AAAHH-HAHA-hahaha." Joker laughed as he watched.

You remained where he'd left you, on the floor, knees under you. The look of disappointment was still on your face. His reaction hadn't been that unpredictable, it was still unbelievable for you.

"Ooh, my-my-my-my." He squealed out in delight.

 _"_ _The GCPD immediately took over and upon entering the home immediately declared it a multiple homicide crime scene. The home belonged to The Pollews. Mr. Pollew, a well-known accountant who's worked in the Gotham area for over 15 years, had been not been named as one of the victims as of right now. In fact, the number of casualties is uncertain at this time. However, one thing is for certain, this appears to be the work The Joker."_

Then the news flash was over.

"That's it?" Joker asked rhetorically.

He kicked over the TV, "All that work and for what? A lousy 60 seconds!" Then he threw a chair.

"I'm sure they'll do a bigger story on it as soon as they know more." It seemed like the logical respond to you.

Joker froze with a ghastly snarl on his face and slowly turned to you. You were already on your feet and backing away from him, knowing that you had just screwed up.

"Know this! The next time I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Until then..." He had you backed up against a wall. "Keep your mouth shut!"

You were ready for it went he swung, back handing you across the face. You kept your composure, not even letting yourself reach up to soothe your aching jaw.

Joker lowered his brow and squinted at you. As much as he hated to admit it, he was mildly amused by your show of strength and just how stupid it was. He grinned smugly then grabbed the top of your head; using your hair, he drug you across the room. Protesting the whole way, you fought hard but he had the upper hand. With a sudden kick of a door, he manhandled you threw it and shoved you into the bathroom of the hotel room. Before you could get to your feet, he had the door slammed shut and locked.

"Haha-haha-ha." He laughed manically at your attempt to beat on the door.

"Joker! Mister J! Please-please-please don't do this. Let me out." You pleaded.

"I will, don't you worry, little bird." He taunted. "HAha."

You started to protest but stopped; calming yourself down. You tried apologizing.

"Mister J." You spoke in a kind voice, "I'm sorry. I was...I was very out of line."

"Hush!" He snapped.

You stood quietly at the door, listening.

"Now, listen and listen well." Joker was right on the other side, speaking in a normal tone of voice, "You come out when I say you come out, understand?"

You didn't answer; instead you leaned against the door and slid down until you were resting on your butt. He knocked playfully on the door, using the rhythm of 'shave and-a hair-cut', taunting you for your answer.

You found back the tears in order to answer, "I understand." It came out soft and complaint.

"Gooo-OOdd." His cheerful voice cracked. "There's a good little bird." He walked away from the door laughing.

You could hear the sound of the bed squeak as he laid down on it. Shortly after, he turned up the volume on the television after finding a late night comedy show. From time to time, he would erupt in laugher. With nothing more to do, you lay down on the grumpy floor and curled up on your side. Regardless of everything, in the end, you slowly fell asleep; finding comfort in listening to Joker's giggles.


	14. Chapter 14

Immediate continuation...

 **Meanwhile...**

The dense smoke hanging in the air could have been easily been mistaken for fog rolling off the bay. Except for the fact that it left a suffocating thickness in the lungs and a sting in the eye.

Gordon's nose curled slightly.

The smell of the smoldering wood was no match for the stench of death that lingered in the night's air. The heat from the fire only seem to intensify the rotting bodies putrid scent.

He lit a cigarette, leaving it between his lips to help mask the scent.

The fire department was still in the process of making sure the forensic team could safely enter the house to start collecting evidence and identifying bodies.

Detective Bullock was talking with the young fire fighter who had had the misfortune of being the first to enter the home. Believing it to be a simple house fire, the shock of finding a burning house full of multiple dead bodies had the lad on edge.

Gordon was still staring at the house. Upon first arriving, he was part of the team that did the initial walk through of the house to ensure no one was left alive in the home. His time in Gotham had given way to him seeing some pretty gruesome crimes. And this, this was going to be right up there with some of the worse.

"A rookie ought not have to start his career off seeing something like that." Bullock casually commented as he walked up.

"No one should have to see something like that." Gordon replied sternly, not taking his eyes off the house.

Bullock nodded, agreeing with Gordon before adding, "Christ sake, it looks like he was living in the house as he collected the bodies. Just when you thought...I mean, how can someone stand to live around all that death?"

"To someone like the Joker, it's no different than collecting rocks. Just another day. Just another sick joke." Batman's voice rang out of the darkness.

Both cops looked around, trying to locate which direction the sound of his voice came from.

Stepping out of the house , "Gordon. Bullock." Batman acknowledge both men.

"So you've already seen it, then?" Gordon asked.

"Yes."

"And?" Gordon asked.

"I don't have any answers yet, Jim."

This was a rare occurrence for The Bat.

"I have something." Gordon continued, "The Pollews lived here. Recognize the name? Pollew senior has ties to the Crime Boss Edward Barlowe."

Batman knew the name. He also knew that Barlowe and The Joker had maintained a rivalry over the years.

"We can't say for certain but looks like Pollew and his wife are among the dead." Bullock tried to be helpful.

"They are. I'm certain of it." Batman sounded confident.

"After the Christmas fiasco, I thought for sure he'd go into hiding, take a break, so to speak." Gordon sounded defeated.

There was silence for a moment.

"Joker's got something up his sleeve, Jim." Batman narrowed his eyes,and "This started out as a message to Barlowe, I'm sure of it and then turned into something...else. Why go to the trouble of collecting all those bodies and then burn the house?"

"Fire's a good way to cover your tracks. Only the whole house didn't go up into flames." Bullock chuckled, "Too bad for him."

"Knowing Joker the way I do, this was exactly what he wanted. He burned just enough of the house. The part he didn't want us to see, leaving the rest untouched and on display." The Bat turned and looked out over the burnt house, "Something nasty is brewing, that's for sure."

Then suddenly he was gone.

Bullock and Gordon looked at each other, both men were unsettled by the Bats comment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...back in the hotel room...**

You dosed off for maybe an hour, certainly no longer. Your eyes shot open with all the fury, all the rage, all the disappointment completely your body and mind needed the recharge of a good nap because as you stood there, on the other side of the locked bathroom door, you saw things clearly.

 _"It's curious what one chooses to simply over look when they want to."_

 _"Hush."_

You shuffled to your feet.

A quick peep into the mirror revealed that you'd sustained nothing more than a mild busted lip, this time. You couldn't help but snicker to yourself as the notion occurred to you: you'd been victim of a perpetual busted lip since falling into the hands of your "enduring clown."

"Enduring Clown?

" _Oh well, could be worse."_

As soon as the thought formed, you scolded yourself.

 _"Jesus, do you hear yourself?"_

 _"Yeah. But as least nothing else is hurt. No cuts. No broken ribs. No visible bruises._ _Which means he held back. He didn't want to actually hurt me."_

 _"You are fucking losing it. Certifiably going batshit."_

 _"Blame it on love."_

 _"Blame it on shit for brains. And that homicidal maniac in the next room."_

 _"Oh hush it. He's not that bad, you just don't know him the way I do."_

 _"No. You don't know him the way I do. You see things obscure when it comes to him."_

 _"I said hush!"_

 _"Fine. I'm sick of having this same same discussion about the clown over and over."_

You gave your reflection a lifted brow _, "So Miss Shit For Brains, just how do you plan on getting us out of here?"_

 _"Let me think."_

It was quiet for a moment.

" _Wait? Had you actually been talking to yourself?"_

 _"Well? Are you still think about a way out?"_

 _"I said let ME THINK!"_

The back and forth going on in your head was becoming more and more frequent; It was as if your last little bit of healthy, reasonable subconscious was trying to pull you out the quicksand you were stuck in. But instead of being still and listening to reason you were wiggling and trying to dig yourself deeper. As obvious as it was, that this man was detrimental, not only for you but anyone he came into contact with, you _chose_ to over look it.

Finally, it _really_ was quiet in your head now. You could think. Your brain was firing on all pistons, unclouded by the intoxicating presents of your Joker and the emotional fogginess you seem to always find yourself in around him. Yes, you had simply just been to frantic and distracted to see it earlier; your way out.

The door hinges. This would be a piece of cake with the right tool of course. You tugged on the door handle just one more time, you had to check. Maybe Joker had unlocked it as a cruel joke but no. It was still locked and pulling on it with all your weight didn't magically force it open. So you scanned the small bathroom for something useful. You made do with the towel rod; ripping it from the wall and began using it to force the pins right out of the hinges' knuckles.

You heard the tv go mute. A smile crossed yourself knowing you'd gotten his attention. And truly, in the end that's what you craved: just his attention.

The first pin hit the floor and you immediately started to evict the second pin out of it's snug hole until...there you stood; ten minutes later. The door was barely hanging on by the it's last remaining hinge. With a vicious kick, you finished the job, breaking the last hinge. You manhandled the door from it's frame and out of your way.

Stepping out to a smugly grinning Clown was your reward. There he was, stretched out comfortably on the bed; arms behind his head, elbows bent, legs crossed with one foot resting on top of the other.

"And what took you so long?" Joker taunted as he stretched his long lanky body, curling his toes at the same time.

His complacent expression turned into a huge grin. Those brightly painted red lips pulled taut over two rows of pearly white teeth as his eyes scanned over the, now useless, bathroom door. Proud of himself for forcing you just one more step closer to your nature violent state.

You gave him a look of mild annoyance as he gloated. Which in return only made the gloating worse.

The bottle of liquor resting on the bedside table causally caught your eye. In all your time with him, you'd never known Joker to drink. The instant dread of him possibly being even more unpredictable than normal hit you like a ton of bricks. Proceeding forward with caution would be prudent.

You quickly returned your attention back to him. He saw the apperhetion on your face. And whether or not he cared was a question you didn't have to ask.

He lifted his head up; smashing his chin into his collarbone, creating the tiniest little double chin while retaining his smug grin. "Whatcha been doing in there for sooo long? Girlie stuff?"

"You can be a real jerk sometimes, you know that?" You snapped back, almost cringing as you heard yourself blurt it out.

Joker raised his brows, wrinkled his chin and bottom lip as if to insinuate he was mildly impressed. "Touchè."

He topped it off with a charming wink. After all this time his winks could still make you blush.

His mood seemed rather stable; perhaps the alcohol wouldn't influence him negatively. However, you reminded yourself again that caution would need to be enforced.

He looked ridiculous; ridiculously enticing. Only Joker could be so fetching while relaxing in those silly Batman boxers; so sexy still wearing his black dress shirt, unbuttoned exposing the white cotton singlet under it, along with a pair of brightly striped socks and of course, donning his purple gloves.

" _Goddamn, he's so adorable"_ crossed your mind.

"Move." He lifted his leg and wiggled his foot at you, gesturing for you to scoot out of the way, "I'm watching the film."

You immediately took a step to the side, giving him an unobstructed view of the television.

As his attention focused on the old black and white film, unmuting the sound. You simply stood there. Truth be told, you were not aware of the face you were making and you didn't notice him looking back at you until you heard his voice.

His eyes narrowed, studying you momentarily.

Then he smiled, "Oh, sugar-dumpling. Why the long face, you're still not angry with me."

You were anything but upset still.

He slowly lifted one of those green, unruly eyebrows playfully and motioned with a nod, "Come're."

He lowered an arm from behind his head and patted the spot beside him on the bed, "Come snuggle in...Right here, Cupcake...heh-heh-he...Right beside Daddy."

He shifted, scooting himself further up onto the pillows, making himself a little comfortable while keeping his arm stretched out for you to take your place beside him, he smiled.

You absolutely wanted to but for some reason, found yourself hesitating.

With his infamous 'you're starting to piss me off' voice, he spoke. "Now listen Pet, don't make me ask twice."

Immediatly, he turned his snarl into a charming grinned.

He's voice turned cheerful, "You might not like how I do it."

A nervous smirk filled your face, you were already moving toward the side of the bed he was offering to you.

Sitting down, the bed squeaked and a long airy *phhhhhhrt* echoed in the room.

Laughter erupted from the madman, causing him to kick his legs up as he began to roll, back and forth, from side to side.

"Aha-ha-ha-hahaha." You could feel the bed oscillating from his whole-body laughter.

You sat on the edge of the bed, head hung down in a comically defeated fashion. You were laughing but slightly vexed. Getting up, you tossed the covers back and picked up the whoopee cushion that Joker has so precisely planted.

You blew it back up and threw the thing at at him.

Immediatly, his hands clapped together expelling the air out of the toy causing his laughter to erupted yet again.

"Ooooh Pigeon, tis nothing quite like the shear delight of a prank..." He rolled the 'R' off his tongue.

"...playing out so flawlessly." He was like a giddy child as he rolled to his side, bracing his head with his elbow on the bed and beamed up at you.

You bounced back down on bed, still chuckling and started to kick off your shoes. Suddenly, you felt him snake his arm around your waist, giving you a hug.

"I love that you can take a joke." He swiftly mumbled out between his laughing, giving you an extra squeeze before ending the hug and rolling back over.

You felt your heart swelled.

Your shoe hit the floor, followed by the other one. His laughter was winding down, simply chuckles and small giggles. Suddenly, his hand brushed down the middle your back; following your spine down all the way down until it was rested on the bed.

He hooked his fingers over the waistline of your pants and tugged, "You could get completely comfortable if you'd like. And by completely comfortable, I mean you could take off more than just your shoes."

He gave you a charming but goofy smirk as you eyeballed him from over your shoulder.

Snicking, "Are you trying to get into my pants?"

He tugged them again, only harder, "My dear, tis true. I am trying to persuade you out of them. Heh."

He was being flirtatious and very good-natured about it.

You swung yourself around, throwing your legs onto the bed while remaining upright; not offering to indulge his advancements.

"I see how it is..." He was being coy, "...just simply refuse a gentleman's polite offer and break a Clown's heart..."

He frowned, "...in the process."

The faux frown was enduring when he did it. There was always that gleam of a grin lingering in his eye when he did it, making it less convincing and simply suspicious. You couldn't help but give him a big full grin. Something you didn't do a lot, not anymore and were unaware of yourself.

"There she is..." Joker cooed, "My pigeon." He reached up and pitched your cheek.

Joker suddenly moved and placed his head in your lap. His cheeks where slightly blushed from the alcohol and everytime he grinned at you, he looked goofier than the last time. You'd never quite seen him like this before.

"I think you're drunk." You teased.

"Meeee?" He purposely put a long drawl on the word.

"Nay, I merely feel tipsy. Hmm-hee-hee-hee-haha." He snuggled his head against your leg, turning to watch to tv.

"I needed to unwind..." His voice trailed off.

Glancing toward the bottle and gauging how much he'd actually how to drink, you thought " _he is certainly feeling it."_

You looked him over, stretched out across the bed on his back, feet hanging off the side, his arms relaxed at his sides with his hands folded and rested across his abs. His hair all tousled about, covering your thigh.

Your hand almost immediately disappeared into his lush green mane. Your finger tips gently rubbing against his scalp.

It produced a moan from him as he closed his eyes out of enjoyment. You slowly ran your finger through his hair until they we're completely free, then drove right back in, repeating the same action over and over.

These times were rare and few between. When Joker allowed you to be the one to show actually affection towards him. Whenever there was any thing remotely mistakable for tenderness it was almost, always controlled by him and always seemed to swiftly lead to some kind of twisted manipulation on his part.

Regardless, none of that concerned you. You were starry-eyed and giddy, consumed with the moment. Gazing at this cruel yet charming man you watched him giggling at the old black and white film on the television.

You suddenly found yourself cupping his cheek with one hand while you continued to fondle his hair with the other. Cradling his head, you brushed his cheek with your fingers, getting his attention. Joker lift his brow at you in the most innnocence manner, almost as if he was surprised by your lavish affection.

Without any warning, he scrambled up to his knees, cupped your face and coaxed you down onto your back; pinning you down.

Tugging at either side of his open dress shirt, you pulled him closer and closer. He allowed himself to follow, until he was completely laying on top of you. Your body tingled with excitement, feeling his weight on top of you.

There was bo pausing to think it through. It happen naturally with both of you utterly giving into it; never once holding back.

A kiss. A tender yet needy kiss. A long consuming kiss, where each you exchanged control. A soft back and forth, that would have fooled anyone who looked on into believing their was _something_ _there_...between the two of you.

His kisses we're still few and far. And my god, could he kiss. Your mind flashed back to the way it made you feel the first time he'd given you a proper kiss. The one you asked for as payment before willingly giving yourself to him. That was the same night you and he had _consensual_ sex for the first time. Sex with him always full of passion but disguise with very violent tendencies. Not that it mattered, you loved every second of it. Never once had sex been anything but mere pleasure for him and just another way to control and manipulate you.

But this, right now, this was alarmingly different. You could feel how different it was by the way he moved, the way he smiled, the way he kissed...

His kiss was passionate but kind. Not vicious. You could taste the sweetness of the liquor on his lips. And remembered...Was this him or the drink? Maybe both? A reflection of his kinder side? Couldn't be? You were stunned and more than willing to see it through.

You hands slipped around the back of his neck and into his hair as he lowered his lips to your neck. Kiss by kiss he traveled downward until reaching the top button on your shirt. He bit at it playfully before looking up at you with a mischievous smirk. Using his thumb and finger, he slowly pushed the button free.

Button by button he moved down your body until finally he pushed open your shirt exposing your bra and bare skin. His hands gasped the side of your abdominal region and kneaded gently at your sides. Then suddenly he kissed the J that scarred your belly.

You savored his every touch, noticing that his gloves had been removed. Moaning quietly as he started his way back up, teasing your body with his lips.

You gasped. He gently bit at your nipple through your lace bra then quickly pushed the bra cup aside, he wrapped his lips around your exposed nipple. Joker sucked with a viciousness that you hadn't been prepared for but enjoyed; the mixture of pain and pleasure caused you to moan his name.

"Joker." It was a needy moan.

Hearing his name made him chuckle with your nipple still in his mouth, "Hmm-heh-heh."

It tickled as he did it.

Quickly, he released your nipple, and all at once he was pushing your shirt over and off your shoulders. You finished the rest by arching your back and wiggling out of it. In tandem with you, while you finished the removal of your shirt he started unbuckling your belt and pants. Once done he popped up to his knees, hooked the waist of your pants with his long elegant fingers and began pulling. You automatically lifted your hips just enough to allow him easy access while slipping them off.

He didn't rush it. Pulling them off slowly then tossing them to the floor beside the bed. Remaining perched on is knees, he took all of you in. You laid before him in matching bra and underwear. The lingering trace of his lip stick left a trail, mapping out his advances on your body.

Joker felt his dick twitch at the sight of it on you covered in his shade of red. It never failed to excite, seeing his mark of ownership decorating his things.

"Wait here!" He announced with excitement.

Quickly off the bed, into his purple long tail and back onto the bed; he hurried with his lip stick tube in hand.

You pushed yourself up, using your elbows to brace your body. Crawling on top of you and straddling your legs, he uncapped the lip stick and twisted the base of the tube.

"Like this." He slightly puckered up his lips, wanting you to mimic him.

Holding your jawline he colored your lips red, accentuating your natural smile by extending the curve of the lipstick far pass your actually lips. Your eyes were closed as he worked. Having him use his own war paint on you was damn near euphoric.

Joker froze as he studied his work. He had given you your own Joker grin. And. It. Was. Glorious. It was like looking into a mirror (sorta) His ego was at full statute as well as his dick.

Joker was astonished.

Before you could open your eyes, Joker had you pinned down against the bed once again. With your face cupped tightly in his hands, he connected with you lips out of pure urgency. For a moment you through you were going to pass out from an oxygen deficiency. You had to quickly gasp for a breath before he could plant another long consuming lip lock on you. As it natural ended he lingered for a moment, staring down proudly at his work. giving you a doting Eskimo kiss before ending it with quick peck on your lips.

Joker continued to canoodle you with nudges and giggles. Reaching his hand up and tangling his fingers into your hair, he tilted your head toward the side and whispered into your ear.

"I know I have your unwavering obedience, completely loyalty...but I'm afraid something's missing. Hmm-heh-heh." He was clearly teasing you while also feeding his ego, very much enjoying himself.

"I need to hear certain things, you know. Tell me you adore me."

You were quick to answer, "You know I do."

"Yes." He sighed. "I know. I know." He almost sounded dismissive.

"I suppose what I truly need is to _not_ only hear it, but I need to experience it..." For the first time you felt him grind his swelling erection against you.

"HEH-heh. You know, calm a skeptical..." He gave your earlobe a tender bite. "...body and disprove a suspicious mind... hmm-hm-heh...if you will."

You hooked one leg around the back of his lower thigh. Gladly, urging him on with your body rutting against him.

"So...go on, tell me..." He paused bitting your earlobe again, "Tell me, you desire me."

His hand tightening more and more in your hair as you whispered, "I desire you, Joker."

The use of his name instantly made his touch becoming more demanding. Moving his hand from your hair to your throat, keeping your head tilted as he prompted you.

He was panting slightly, "Tell me..."

He dragged his teeth over his bottom lip, "Tell me, I'm essential to your happiness."

He quickly continued before you could cater to his request, "Tell me, that you...worship me."

His erection was remarkable large at this point, as he rutted against your body trying to find friction.

Cupping your chin with his one hand, he feverishly kissed you before demanded, "Say it..."

You whispered it, almost moaning it, "I worship...you." Your body tighten around him, emphasizing 'you'.

"Your talent." You seductively cooed to him "Your genius, your unmatched parallel..."

He grinned, nodding in agreement with you.

Your hands were urgently slipping down his body, trying to worm their way into his boxers. His erection was pushing against your body, begging to be touched...worshipped even.

Your attempt to touch his dick prompted him to grab your arms. With a grin he push them above your head, pinning them down against a pillow.

"Tsk, tsk... nothing for you in there, my dear." He teased, "heh-hehe, Not yet."

Your snicker was muted as he lavished another kiss onto you. Lifting of your head, you pushed into the kiss. Wanting more. Joker teasingly pulling away from you, making you chase after his lips before he finally passionately kissed you again.

Playing by his rules, this time you pulled away; letting your head fall back into the pillow. With a smirk he followed after your lips. This playful give and take game went on, always ending in wild, passionate kissing.

Enough was enough. You needed him.

"Take me." You begged.

" _Always make'em beg_." He through smuggly.

He slowly moved a hand down your body, while leaving the other one where it was, holding your arms.

With one fluent motion his hand was pushing your underwear aside. The friction of his fingers sliding over your clit caused your hips to involuntary push toward his fingers. He slowly alternated from circling your clit to rubbing back and forth. Teasing you with the promise of more, he allowed his finger tips to dip down, barely penetrating you. Denying you of what you wanted as soon as he felt your hips buck toward them, before always returning his focus back to your clit.

You were a mess, both physically and mentally. Mentally, you were a mess of lust, secretly confessing in your mind how much love you felt. Physically, he had you dipping wet, ready to welcome any part of his body he wanted to fuck you with.

He'd teased you long enough.

"Hmmm-hm-heehehe." He giggled into your ear as his fingers slowly entered you.

A sigh of relief mixed with a moan of pleasure accompanied the roll of your hips as you moved against his fingers.

"Heh-he." He kept his hand still, letting you do the work.

Bitting your bottom lip and rolling your hips you fucked yourself on his fingers.

The nibbling and sucking on your earlobe added to your delight, making you move faster.

He whispered urging you on, "That's it, my pet."

"Now. Daddy wants you to move...slower." He cooed.

He was enjoying this immensely; literally deriving just as much pleasure from it as you were, "Excellent."

He rewarded your obedience with the friction of his thumb circling your clit while you continue to move on his fingers, exactly as he commanded. He lifted himself up just enough to watch you using his fingers, chewing on his smirking lip the whole while.

You wanted more, craved him. Giggling you suddenly shooed his hand away and got up onto your knees.

"And just what are you up to?" He lifted his brow out of curiosity, sitting up with you.

Joker grinned. Welcoming you as you straddled his lap and started removing his already opened dress shirt. Next it was his under shirt. Tugging it over his head, and freeing his arms, he immediately reached for you.

You raised up on your knees, making you the taller one for once. Tilting his head back as you ran your fingers threw his hair, he gazed at you with excitement. A viciously passionate kissed exploded between the two of you once more.

His hands caressed down your back, unhooking your bra, slipping it off with ease. Immediatly, his hands continued over the curves of your body before coming to a rest in the dip where your hip and pelvis meet. He kneaded at your skin, as if he just needed to make sure you were real. It sent a thrill through you.

Suddenly, you felt cold steal brush against your skin. Before you could look down, a quick flick of his wrist and Joker had sliced your underwear completely off. With a laugh he stretched his long arm out and planted the knife, blade first into the bedside table.

The look on your face said, where the hell did that come from.

The grin on his face said, I'll never tell.

Giving you the ole brow wiggle, he playfully slung what was left of your undies around finger for a moment before chunking them aside.

You cupped his face as he continued to smile at you, giving your butt a good squeeze. With a few quick adjustments, you found yourself being guided down, by Joker, onto his throbbing erection. Widening your thighs a little more, you mounted him, taking him hilt deep into your warm welcoming body.

Joker announced abruptly, "Holy Christ!"

As his trembling hands squeezed your ass cheeks again, coaxing you to move up and then down.

"That's the best...damn..." He voice trailed off as he buried his face in the curve of your neck.

Tiny moans and groans, gasps and whimpers we're pouring out of him like music, made everything seem like a daydream.

You slowly rolled your hips, grinding on his cock. His teeth bit down on your collar bone, using it as an outlet for the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Of course, this encouraged you, causing you to add more speed and aggression to your rhythm.

A hand quickly traveled up your spine and grabbed the back of your neck. The nails digging into your skin excited you.

Suddenly he mumbled, "Pull my hair, rough me up, doll."

Your fingers immediatly tangled in the back of his hair, giving it a good vicious pull. Enough that he tilted his head back as he moaned.

This was becoming the sex you were accustomed to. You knew what he was craving, the line of pain and pleasure was intertwined for him. Your hands slipped down his neck, dragging your nails down incredibly hard. Mixing the two was a necessity that you knew all too well. Something you yourself had started to unwisely enjoy also.

You braced your elbows on his shoulders for more leverage, pulling his hair harder in the process as you rode him harder. His hand grasped your waist, helping your body lift up and down on his erection with more aggression.

"Hmmmm, Pigeon." He buried his face on your shoulder as the moment started to reach it's peek, "This why you're my favorite."

Your emotions were running high.

And it slipped out, "I love...you."

Abruptly, Joker jerked his head upright.

His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open. It appeared to be out of shock. It was as if all pleasure and air had been sucked right out of the room. You froze for a moment knowing you had screwed up.

Trying to salvage the situation you slowly rolled your hips once, then twice, tighten your grip on his hair.

But it was too late, you could see the change in his face as his opened mouth slowly started to snarl; bareing his teeth and lowing his brow out of angry.

He growled loudly, "Why you-You-YOU stupid girl."

Somewhere between you trying to scrambling off of him and him shoving you, tears were already forming.

Before you could get away from him, he was roughly manhandling over and down onto the bed. Your struggling to break free didn't seem to faze him. He merely held you down, pinning you against the mattress and a pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

Laying his body on top of your, he was pawing are your head... trying to... calm you down?

"Stop. Stop. Shhh, there-there." You couldn't help but get a good whiff of the alcohol on his breath.

"See," he grinned innocently. "I'm not angry, not anymore."

He started literally petting your head and hair, "Heh-he-haha, see, all better."

He brushed his cheek against your own cheek, while adjusting his position on top of you; rutting his way between your thighs. He was still excited, rock hard but didn't try to penetrate you.

"There, comfy now? Yes?" He nuzzled his face into the your hair and snuggled your whole body.

It caught you off guard, you were sure by his outburst that this was about to go terribly awry. But something else entirely was occurring. He was being affectionate, in his own way of course.

"I must admit."

He snuggled his head and body against you the whole time he spoke into your ear, "There for a second or two my initial reaction was going to be...well, let's just say not good. Heh."

You were starting to relax. Letting yourself calm down and again started to enjoy the canoodling he was trying to instigate. He clearly wasn't himself right not or maybe he was. The truth was you'd never actually know if this was him or the alcohol or a little bit of both.

"But then in the mist of seeing red, an realization instantaneously occurred to me..." He nuzzled against your neck again and this time you nuzzled back.

A smirk crossed his face as he lifted his head.

"I said to myself, Joker..." He kissed you. This time a little longer, a little more involved.

"This stupid, darling girl." He began to adjust his position again while mildly groping your body.

"After all the atrocious, deprived..." You gasped pleasurably, feeling him slowly push his erection into your body.

He continued right on.

"... things you've done to her over the pass year. Heh-he." He continued to snuggle you while slowly fucking you, grinding into you with tenderness. "Some, of which, were truly horrendous and repulsive. She still dared to love you, _YOU_ of all people."

Grabbing you under your chin, he made sure you were looking right at him as he gave an extra deep thrust with his hips. He wanted to see you reaction, see the pleasure on your face. Your whole body rolled against him in return, making him grin.

"So, you do. Don't you? Love me?" He asked with anticipation.

"I do, you know I do. Joker."

"Most curious." He adjusted your leg, shifting his body as he tucked one of his arms completely underneath you.

"Why someone as insufferable as me, though?" He gazed at you with wide eyes, like he really wanted to know.

You cupped his face in your hands, "Because I see pass it all." Pulling his lips to yours, "Because... I get to experience the moments like this."

He gave you a passionate, almost vicious kiss; his hands moved over your thighs, gripping and kneading your legs as he continued his almost romantic endeavor of making "love" to you.

"But you know exactly what I am..." He spoke inbetween short kisses, "A monster..."

Kiss.

"A monster who's going to kill you the second you're no longer convenient."

"It's worth it." You quickly replied.

Joker snickered and then kissed you yet again. Everytime the two of you kissed, the sex became more and more involved.

"And, of course, you have to know that i'll never actually love you in return."

"It doesn't matter." Again you replied quickly.

"Oh, really." He lifted an eyebrow. His hand suddenly found your hand and he threaded his fingers together with yours, squeezing hard.

"Well, in that case, I'll definitely hurt you, over and over." He kissed you aggressively, fucking harder.

"Beat you. Call you names, belittle you..." He hooked his arm under your knee and lifted it higher, "Degrade, humiliate, diminish you..."

He kissed you again before finsihing, "...every chance I get."

You answered very arrogantly, "I can handle it."

"Heh-hee-hahaha." Joker was amused, loving every second of this twisted, odd, romantic, connection happening.

"And you know, I'll never put you first. Or buy you nice things. It's always going to be about little ol' moi."

"And so it will be." You answered with a snicker.

Joke sighed very theatrical, then grinned. Every attempt to discourage you, had fail. Not that he actually wanted to see any of it work. So he went a slightly different route.

"Will nothing persuade you I'm not worth it?" He smuggly grinned, knowing the answer.

He rested his forehead against yours, "In case you didn't realize...But I'm a white skinned, green haired freak."

"You're gorgeous to me." Your words were breathy, you were panting heavily from the building pleasure between your legs.

Almost whispering, as if he had a secret to keep, "I'm old enough to be your father."

"I prefer older men." You cooed right back at him with a giggle.

"Why you..." He growled playfully and that was it.

He held your chin in one hand, as he pitched your cheeks together causing your lips to pucker up he kissed you in the most demanding way. He stayed right on top of you but used his knees to get more leverage to make longer, more involved strokes in and out of you. The extra friction felt amazing, causing the two of you to focus momentarily on nothing but the sex.

Everything was done out of instinct, the groping, the rutting, the kneading, the kissing, the biting, the sucking...you felt a familiar building and didn't fight.

Suddenly, warmth explosed and pleasure rippled through your body. Toes curled, hands gripped hair as your orgasm washed over you like a wave, making your whole body tense up for a brief moment.

A devilish smirk crossed Joker's face with the lift of his brow, "did you just...no fair."

Then he pounced, using everything he had to chase his on pleasure; desperately seeking it until you could feel his cock pump and twitch inside you as he climaxed hard. His eyes closed tightly and his bottom lip clasped between his teeth. He was panting loudly by the time he was done.

Finally, he gave an exhausted sigh and collapsed on top of you with a giggle. He let his weight pin you for a moment before he shift slightly to the side, pulling out of you and letting the bed support most of his weight.

"Well." He cheerfully chirped.

"That was...something." He snickered.

"Hmm-heh-heh-hahaha." He lifted his head to glance at you with a cheesy grin before snuggling against you.

In the end you were pretty much speechless...

* * *

 _"Pull yourself together, old boy. How did you permit this to happen? Mixing work with pleasure, pleasure with work. You know the drill. Never mix the two...under any condition...no matter the circumstances. Tsk, tsk, tsk...that's just simple work place 101."_

Joker remained completely still; nothing but the faint sound of cartoons playing in the background.

He'd pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed, where he sat, watched you sleep. In one hand, he held a knife. In the other, his nearly finished bottle of liquor. For two hours he hadn't moved more than an arm muscle, periodically lifting the bottle to his mouth.

" _True, true. I must admit she's become a distraction. I mean, holy Christ, man! Just look at her. Have you ever seen anything so...so...so...Tempting? Just think of all the delightfully diverting deeds you could persuade her into performing."_

Joker's brow slightly arched from the idea. Then his tongue scratched the corner of his mouth before he took a sip of booze; never once taken his focus off of you.

 _"Hypothetically speaking, what if one did derive pleasure from having a companion, which you don't. One might want to keep that said companion around, which you don't. It wouldn't be unheard of... It is_ _conceivable, after all, that_ _ **you**_ _might actually_ _ **want**_ _Pigeon. I mean look at yourself. She is the reason you're sitting in the dark, half naked, all liquored up, holding a knife, debating with yourself. But hey, who's judging. Haha."_

Joker's top lip twitched then he quietly snarled.

 _"No-no-no-no. I digress!"_

 _"Just because she's been one of the smarter pets, certainly the most tolerable one, you've had the opportunity of creating...doesn't mean you couldn't make 50 more just like her."_

 _"She's all ready getting in the way. That business today with burning the house to cover her trail. That wasn't the plan. Plus, she's losing it. Ha, she's looney as you, old bird. Don't pretend you didn't heard ever bit of that conversation she had with herself earlier this evening..."_

 _"And yet you didn't hesitate, not for a moment, to go right to bed with her. Curious, isn't it? The crazy one do make the better lovers, don't they?"_

A spiteful look crossed his face causing his nose to wrinkle and his brow to lower.

 _"You know the precise steps needed in order to render a solution. So, just do it."_

His eyes shifted off of you, to the knife, then back to you.

" _One quick cut across the jugular and it'll all be over, problem soved. It would be painless, she at least deserves that. Quick. You did tell her you'd kill her one day. Hahehehhhh-hmmmeeeeh."_

His arm slowly raised the the bottle to his lips and he chugged what remained of the whiskey.

 _"Or perhaps...you_ _ **really**_ _don't want it to be over."_

 _"She is useful...so put her to use...make her prove her worth..."_

With a deep breath and a long sigh, he wiped off the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He immediately stood, suddenly knowing exactly what had to be done.

* * *

Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

Acceptance.

Right now, there was angry.

They said, there are five stages to grief. The first being denial.

Well, your denial only lasted as long as it took you to wake up, look around, panic, and read the note he'd left for you.

 _Pigeon Dearest._

 _My dumpling._

 _My pumpkin-pie._

 _Today, I'm afraid that our paths must part. Fret not! For we shall meet again, my cupcake._

 _Daddy's simply got work to do. The_ _time has come that certain implements are needed in order to continue my future plans._

 _Safe keep & well stay! Or is it the other way around? Ha Ha._

 _After all, I will be ensuring you with certain responsibilities. Until then, ta-ta._

 _XXOO_

 _J_

A lousy note, a broken bathroom door, half of the bed, including your covered in lipstick and cartoons playing on the TV was the only evidence that he'd ever been there. You were fuming, irate, confused and most importantly, heartbroken. However, you were pretty sure that the tears rolling down your face was your body's effort to expel some of your anger.

Suddenly, you darted cross the room. Fumbling around in the pile of your clothes, you quickly pulled out your cell phone and called him.

As your thumb pressed his name in your contact list there was a wave of anxiety that made you nauseated. The through crossed your mind that he's exactly the kind of person who would have changed his number already.

"Please ring. Please ring. Please. Please." You chanted as you put the phone to your ear.

*Ring*

Relief washed over you for a brief moment until you started, "Please pick up. Please pick up. Pick up. Please. Please."

It rang ten times before his voicemail took your call.

You almost hung up, but you wanted to here his voice. You waited to hear that silly opening line, "Boy did you get a wrong number."

But, instead you heard...

"Hello my pet, I see you got the note. Goodie, goodie gun-drops!"

His voice was charming and cheerful.

"You see, I was thinking and said to myself: Self, when Pigeon realizes that you've picked up and vacated, she's going to call and when she calls, wouldn't it be lovely for her to hear your plans right out of the horse's mouth...so to speak. Heh-he-haha! So dear, here's the rub. I need you to dust off the ole thieving know how and rob a bank for me. But which bank, you ask? Any bank, I don't care. Money is money, after all. So you do that and Daddy will welcome you home with open arms. Home being the place where you keep your goodies ."

Immediatly, you knew he was talking about the warehouse.

Then his voice went dark and threatening, "But hear me and hear me well, my sweets...Step one foot near the hideout without having completed the task at hand and you'll be sorry. Capiche?!"

Then he went right back to cooing at you, "K? Yes?Good, Delightful then! Oh and, Pigeon...last night was *mawh* (it sounded like he'd kiss the end of fingers expressing just how excellent it had been). Haheh. Now, do hurry back. Heeeheheh-heh-heh-AAH-hzzHahahahaha!"

*Click*

You called the number right back, to back, to back. Each time the number was 'no longer in service'. How does he do it, you wonder as the angry started building again.

"Fucking clown!" Tossing the phone as hard as you could against the wall. It felt satisfying to see it break.

Finally, you collapse. Throwing yourself down onto the bed. There was so much turmoil brewing in your mind. With only one thing being certain: you missed him already. And the next time you saw that damn clown, you'd beat the ever-loving-shit out of him...after giving him a hug...no, maybe a kiss...


End file.
